Godzilla: The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail
by Cowboy Alchemist
Summary: The world of Earthland is about to change. Sam Serizawa has lived his whole life beneath the sea. Now, he's is finally going to see the world. But he's not just any wizard, as the legendary guild Fairy Tail will soon see. He's a Titan-Slayer. A human that is powered by an ancient and powerful creature sealed in his body. And inside Sam is the King of the Monsters himself: Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1: Up from the Depths

**This story was requested by Guest reader Bobby Jenkins.**

**Hello, welcome, and MERRY CHRISTMAS, readers. My name is Cowboy Alchemist, and this isn't a She-Ra story. (I'm looking at you, Dracus6. Quit asking!) ****Instead, we're going to be doing something that's been cooking in my brain for a while now. And so, after you guys voted it out of the park in the polls, I'm happy to bring you a **_**Fairy Tail**_** and **_**Godzilla **_**crossover:**

"**Godzilla: The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail"**

**I've got to be honest with you all, this story's been a long time coming for me. Not only is _Fairy Tail_ easily one of my favorite anime/manga series of all time, but one that has everything a guy like me could ask for when it comes to writing fanfics. I mean it's got a great story, the characters are really likable and have their own heavy backstories and sexy babes in sexy outfits. However, while I wanted to make a story, I've been struggling with what to write about. ****I've had many ideas stirred around for the series, ranging from an **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender **_**crossover, to just doing fanfic with the OC being a Dragon-Slayer.**

**But then **_**Godzilla: King of the Monsters **_**came out, and I knew what I wanted to do. **

**I've been a fan of Godzilla all the way when I was a little kid. What can I say? I love the G-man in all of his awesomeness. However, unlike most Godzilla fans that have seen nearly all of the films, I've only seen a handful of them. That was because the library I was rending those movies from hand only a handful of Godzilla movies, and then I watched all. **_**Godzilla **_**(1954), **_**Godzilla, King of the Monsters! **_**(1956), **_**Godzilla vs. Hedorah**_**,**_** Godzilla vs. Gigan**_**, **_**Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla**_**,**_** GODZILLA **_**(1998, which SUCKED),**_** Godzilla 2000: Millennium**_**, **_**Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla III, Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla **_**(2014), **_**Shin Godzilla,**_** and finally **_**Godzilla: King of the Monsters **_**(2019).**

**This is still an OC story, but Godzilla will still play a vital role in the story. I'm not going to spoil anything, because I want you guys to see what I'm going for. **

**And for the OC, I'm going to have him paired with Erza and Mirajane. I couldn't choose between the two so I figured why not go for a real small harem like in "Heroes of Tomorrow". So here's the list of pairings as of now.**

**OC x Erza and Mirajane**

**Natsu x Lucy**

**Gray x Juvia**

** Gajeel x Levy**

**Elfman x Evergreen**

**OC (Rodan's Titan-Slayer) x Lisanna Strauss**

**Those are the pairings I defiantly going to do.**

**Also, I'm only going to do the Monsterverse Series of films and ONLY the Monsterverse. Nothing with Rulers of Earth or any other storyline. This decision came after reading a N****eon Genesis Evangelion/Godzilla crossover story that had a great start, but IMO was ruined when it started to include Pacific Rim, Gamera, and for some reason Ghost in the Shell?! WTF? I'd still read it, but I still don't like all those only series just pushed into the story. ****This is going to strictly Legendary Godzilla and the Monsterverse only!**

**Anyways, not going to stay anymore, so let's get to the story. **

**I own nothing but the OC. **_**Godzilla **_**is owned by Toho and Legendary Pictures (kind of) and **_**Fairy Tail **_**is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Let's begin...**

* * *

The kingdom of Fiore.

A small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home. Bought and sold in every marketplace for most magic is merely a tool. A mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore.

But there's a certain guild in a certain town that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

However, they weren't the only ones that knew magic. For long ago, giant monsters roamed the lands. Extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that lived in Earthland alongside mankind. Some even considered them to true rules of the world and called them the Titans. Some lived in harmony with humans and were worshiped as gods, while others were vile and wanted nothing more than to destroy whatever they saw. And others simply wanted to be left allow.

They were engines of ultimate destructions, but as time went on most of these Titans disappeared. And their existence remained in legends.

But there was one that didn't go away. A Titan considered by many to be an alpha predator that brought balance to nature, magic, and humanity. Some call him Earthland's last line of defense against total annihilation. Some call him an animal that's merely driven by instincts. But all believe him to being a god incarnated.

The King of the Monsters.

His name is…

**_SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK_**

_**Godzilla**_

_**The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail**_

* * *

**"Up From the Depths"**

Out at sea a few miles away from the nearest port was a small fishing boat that was heading to the land. Onboard was a normal crew of fishermen, which included a captain as he crew. It was a nice, sunny day and they were hailing in their catch of the day. The captain looked at his men with a nod and a smile of approval.

Suddenly, the was rocked on its side. Something had hit them.

Something large.

The men on the boat looked over the side of the boat and gasped. Under their boat was the shadow of a large figure was swimming under them and heading straight for the mainland.

The large figure swam at a steady pace, moving past ships without damaging them. As it was reaching a wooden dock that had now one on it, the thing started to change. Shrinking down and its form turning into a humanoid one.

When it reached the dock, a hand bruised out of the water's surface and grabbed the edge of the wooden plank, before the person pulled themselves out of the water and on dry land.

This was Sam Serizawa. He was a lean, muscular young man of seventeen years old and was taller than most boys his age a slightly tan skin tone. His white hair was short and spiky with blue tips on the ends, orange-tinted eyes with noteworthy as his pupils are white instead of black, and especially sharp teeth. His body had various scars, with one going down over his left eye. His body scars were hidden by a long green rain poncho, resembling a cape, with a hood to cover his face with a word of an unknown language printed on the front in red. That word was ゴジラ. For his legs, he wore a pair of baggy black pants with red flame patterns decorating most of the lower portion of pants, lined with yellow, and he wore a thick leather brown belt. His feet were bare. Nothing covered them. Not even socks.

Sam looked at the town he'd ended up in, taking in the sight of it. While Hargeon looked like any other town that was near the sea. But to Sam, it was like looking at an alien world. "This is it. I'm finally going to see the real world," he said to himself.

**"Don't get too excited. You've still got to learn about the world,"** said a voice in Sam's head. Its voice was heavy and nearly animalist with a tone of authority behind it.

Sam sighed and said, "You've always got to ruin the fun. Come on! Think about it; I've been stuck underwater in that temple for most of my life and you only let me come to the surface only five times a year!"

**"You were kept in that temple to prepare you to become a Titan-Slayer and to take my being into your body."**

Sam sighed and started walking down the dock. "I know, G-Man," he moaned with his head leaned back as he continued towards Hargeon Town.

Walking through the town, he was looking around in wonder at the sights and sounds of all the shops and attractions. Even "G-Man" was impressed by how clean the town was. Each house and building was made of beautiful bricks and timber and was evenly placed across a fully paved stone road. However, not a lot of people were using Magic as he was expecting. But there were a lot of shops that were selling fish. As he was walking through a large crowd of people, Sam's eyes widened and looked at everyone with wonder. Everyone was wearing many different clothes in a wide variety of styles and colors. He's never seen this many people before and it was a little overwhelming but Sam was smiling at everything he saw. Some even greeted him with good mornings and Sam happily returned it. Some of them were giving him odd looks because of his appearance but the young man didn't pay much attention to them.

He continued down the road. However, his attention was captured when he noticed a rather large group of women. Surrounding something and yelling 'Salamander' with hearts in their eyes.

"Salamander?" Sam asked out loud. "Why would girls be interested in an amphibian?"

**"Remember how I told you your kind has given me the title of King of the Monster?" **The G-man said in his head. **"It must be a title for a powerful wizard."**

That made Sam curious and he proceeded to walk over to see what this wizard was like. He was at the back of the crowd. But when he looked at the eyes of the girls, he noticed that they held hearts in them. His instincts were telling him something was wrong, and he started moving forward towards the front. Accidentally bumping into a blonde girl that when he was nudged a bit. "Sorry," he said politely before moving in front of her. Failing to notice that the hearts in the blonde's eye's shattered like glass.

When he was almost to the front of the crowd, another person broke out of the crowd a few feet away. The person was a lean, muscular young man around Sam's age of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and had abnormal sharp canines. Under the red long coat he was wearing, the young man had a sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waistcoat left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold-trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reached his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

"Igneel it's me-!" He shouted, but stop. Shocked to see that he's got the wrong person.

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Who the heck was he? However, when Sam's powerful nose sniffed the air, focusing on the scent of the pink-haired boy, the Titan-Slayer instantly knew that he was powerful. Not only that, but there was something different about his scent. _'Is he a Titan-Slayer?'_

**"No. It's similar. I'd say that he's a Dragon-Slayer."**

"Who the heck are you?" asked the Dragon-Slayer dumbly.

This shocked the "Salamander". He suddenly struck a pose, seemingly trying to impress the boy with a flashy smile as the girls fawn over him. "I'm the great Salamander. Surely you've heard of me?"

The boy, however, didn't recognize him as some celebrity and walked away from the crowd. Just then a group of girls attacked him, saying how rude he was. Out of instinct, Sam marched to help out the poor boy. He wasn't going to kill the girls, but he wasn't going to be gentle either. "That's enough!" He said with a firm voice. "He's done nothing to you."

The girls turned to him and were about to snap back, but when they saw his crimson eyes and sharp teeth as his hood hid most of his head, they were scared off. Running away screaming 'monster'.

As Sam sighed, Salamander said to the rest of the girl, who looked ready to attack the Titan-Slayer, "Now, now, that's enough, my lovelies. There's no need for violence. I'm sure that the pink one didn't mean anything malicious." He then pointed to Sam. "And as for you, hooded one." Sam turned his head with an annoyed look in his eyes. "Please try and not scared off the girls. It's very rude."

All the girls were being amazed by his kindness and bravery, but the blonde that Sam bummed into it crossed her arms and glared at Salamander.

"I will- when you cut off whatever power you're using to put these women under your control," Sam said, making Salamander's eyes go wide. The Titan-Slayer sneezed and wiped his nose with his bare arm. "I can still smell it."

Salamander started to sweat a bit as he stared at the white-haired boy glaring at him with a terrifying look in his crimson eyes. But then he saw that the girls were giving him glares filled with hatred and smirked. "Sorry kid, I'm afraid you're mistaken. Now I must be off, ladies. I have a business to attend to."

This got the attention of the girls and they all turned back to him. "You're leaving already?!"

Before Sam could take a step to stop him, Salamander snapped his finger a purple magic circle under celebrity. Then a tower of purple fire raised up and he was standing on it. "I'm having a little sware at my yacht tonight and you're all invited!" He openly announced before riding the flames off into the sky.

Sam growled lightly from his throat as the crowd began to disperse. The Titan-Slayer then turned to the boy and grabbed the back of his outfit. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, lifting the boy off the ground and placing him back on his feet. "Took a nasty beating there."

"Yeah, thanks," said the pink-haired boy with a nod. The boy looked at Sam and his nose twitched. The level of power coming from Sam was immeasurable. "You don't smell like you're from around here. Did you come traveling?"

"He sure looks like a traveler," said a high pitched voice. Sam looked down and saw a small blue cat with a white stomach standing on its hind legs. It had a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to its tiny whiskers (two on each side of the face). The had a triangular nose that led to semi-round upper lips on the sides. The cat was carrying around a green backpack.

Crouching down, Sam looked at the cat with wide eyes. "Holy shit, did you just talk," he asked.

"Aye!" The cat said, lifting up his hand in the air. Sam could tell that something was different about his scent. It wasn't a normal cat scent. The cat then looked up at the pink-haired boy. "Looks like it wasn't Igneel after all."

"Yeah," the boy said before looking up at the sky with Sam. "What the hell was that about?"

"A creep, that's for sure," Sam answered.

"You got that right," said a female voice. The two boys and cat turned their heads towards her.

The girl was a beautiful young woman with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied by a ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She was buxom and had a curvaceous body that would make any man lust for her. She wore a sleeveless white and blue trimmed shirt that hugged her body, and a mini skirt with a belt tied around her waist that held a whip and a keyring with several gold and silver keys.

She held up a hand and smiled at the Titan-Slayer. "Thank you for your help."

Sam wondered what he did.

* * *

"My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you," the blonde girl said.

"Aye," said the cat.

Awhile after Salamander left, Lucy brought the thee to a restaurant. The pink-haired teenager was stuffing his face with food, making everyone in the restaurant stare at him. The cat that was with him was eating a fish.

"Aha, um, Natsu and Happy, right?" she asked after the two on the other side of the table introduced themselves. Lucy looked at them with some sweat on her head, before looking at Sam. The Titan-Slayer looked at his food for a moment. He then picked up a rack of ribs with his bare hands and slowly bit into it. Taking his time to taste the first food ever that wasn't fish or other sea creatures. The taste was better than anything he could've imaged. So he started chomping down on it.

After being about to tear off a piece of meat and eating it, Sam looked to Lucy and said, "My name is Sam. Sam Serizawa. Thanks for the meal."

"Yeah," Natsu said with his mouth full of food. "You so nice."

Lucy closed her eyes while holding up her hands. Food flying everywhere from Natsu and Happy. "Thanks, but it's really me who should be thanking you," she said. There goes the money she saved from that old man's shop she went to. Lucy then looked to Sam, who was halfway through his rack of ribs. "It's really me should be thanking you two."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"You see, that Salamander guy was using magic. A Charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town to think they were falling in love with him. They have the power to attract people to you against their own will. But they've been banned for _years_! Nobody even sells them anymore," she explained, showing a pissed off expression. "He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands-on that ring. What a creep."

Sam thought to himself for a moment. _'Should we investigate this?'_

**"Why? It has nothing to do with us."**

_'Yeah, you're right.'_

"I totally fell for his spell, but I snapped out of it, thanks to you guys bragging in when you did," Lucy said with a smile at Natsu and Sam. "I really can't thank you guys, enough."

While stuffing food into his mouth, Natsu mumbled, "No problem."

Sam wordlessly nodded.

"I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too, though I haven't joined a guild yet or anything," Lucy said, scratching her cheek with a finger.

"What's a guild?" Sam asked with food in his mouth.

"Oh, I should probably explain, huh?" Lucy then started to explain and Sam listened while Natsu and Happy ate. "See, guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information and find work and things like that. Unfortunately, you're not considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild." She then started to ramble on about some magazine publisher called Sorcerer's Weekly and how she hopes to get into one of the most special guilds one day. Taking on exciting jobs and making lots of money.

Sam then looked to Natsu. "So, what're you doing here, you two," he asked the pink-haired boy and cat.

"Oh yeah, you guys came here to find somebody, right," Lucy asked the man and cat duo.

"Aye, we're looking for Igneel!" Happy said, a Natsu tour off a piece of a whole pizza.

"We heard a rumor that a salamander was coming to this town, so we came to check it out. Turned out it was somebody else," Natsu said before eating the pizza whole. Sam wondered where all that food went inside the boy's body. "I bet he can't even breathe fire like a real dragon."

Lucy sweated as Sam raised an eyebrow. "So this Igneel person looks like a dragon," he asked.

"Nah, you got it all wrong. He's not a person, he's an actual a fire dragon," Natsu clarified.

By this information, Lucy was left baffled with wide, white-eyes and her jaw slacked a little. Sam also looked surprised. He really shouldn't have been surprised. Just like the Titans, dragons were considered extraordinary, mythical creatures. "So wait, you're looking for a dragon? Why?"

"Simple," Natsu said. "He's my dad."

Now that surprised Sam. "Wait, as in he's your adopted father?"

"Yeah! But how do you know?"

"Let's just say I have something similar," he said, thinking of the G-Man inside of him.

"Wait, why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town!?" Lucy suddenly exclaimed. Natsu and Happy were about to answer, but when they opened their mouths, nothing came out. Reality struck them like lightning. "It's totally ridiculous!"

Sam then saw her place down some money. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I should get going," she said, getting up from her seat and started walking to the exit. But before making her way out, a waitress was standing by the door to tell her to have a good day. But then the waitress's expression turned to one of shock when she looked behind Lucy.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and was also shocked. Even Sam was shocked by what he was seeing.

Natsu and Happy were bowing their heads in respect. "Thanks for the food!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You're embarrassing me!" Lucy exclaimed.

As Sam laughed, the G-Man took a moment to see through his host's eyes. His son barely knew Lucy but she was willing to feed not only him but also the dragon kid and strange cat creature. And then Natsu was willing to go that fair to thank the blonde female.

At that moment, Godzilla wondered just how much humanity has changed.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, Sam was walking through town. He wondered for a moment about where he was going to go next. There were so many directions he could go. The Titan-Slayer still wanted to explore the world, but he still needed to know how he was going to do it.

Sam then thought about what Lucy said about guilds. He could help but want to see one for himself. But guild would he go to?

"What's that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" Sam's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice. Looking towards the direction it came from, he saw Lucy was sitting on a bench reading Sorcerer's Weekly and was approached by Salamander, who showed up out of nowhere. Sam quickly got out of sight, while also watching the conversation. "I just came by and wanted to personally invite you onto my yacht tonight," Salamander said with a charismatic smile.

Lucy, however, was quick to reject and pointed at him. "Your Charm Spell won't work on me!" She exclaimed with a glare. "I'm aware of its use, so I'm unaffected!"

"You want to join Fairy Tail, don't ya?" Salamander asked, getting Lucy's full attention. Sam's eyes narrowed. Fairy Tail? Was that the guild Lucy's been wanting to get into? Who would name their guild something like Fairy Tail? Fairies don't even have tails. And Sam would know. Or was it Fairy _Tale_? "Tell me, have you ever heard of Salamander one of Fairy Tail's wizards?"

"Wait, you're telling me that you're a Fairy Tail wizard?! You're him?! That Salamander?!" Lucy demanded. Sam's enhanced senses told him that the man was lying.

As he listened to Salamander offering again to come on his boat, he saw Lucy fall for the same trick again. Sam growled and glared at the man as Salamander flew away, and Lucy was freed from his spell. She pranced about hearing that she was going to get into Fairy Tail. Once she was out of sight, Sam stepped out into the open.

"I've got to stop him," he said.

**"Don't be so hasty, boy."**

"But what about Lucy?!"

**"We'll be able to save not only her- but all the girls being brainwashed,"** Godzilla told his son. **"You and I both know that the water is where we are the strongest."**

Sam was confused as to why he said that, but then he remembered that a yacht was a boat and that Salamander was sailing tonight. Sam grinned a beastly smile. "I see. We hunt him in our territory."

* * *

Later that night, the yacht sailed away from the pier of the harbor with its passengers of women and the crew. Once it was a mile away from land. Sam ran down the pier at full speed. His footsteps getting heavier and breaking some of the wooden planks. Sam's eyes and back started to glow blue, causing smoke and steam to expel from his body.

Sam then ran off the end of the pier and dived into the water, creating a large slash the rocked some of the small to medium size boats docked there. His form stayed underwater it speeded towards the ship at speeds that were on par with a shark. But in the water, his back was still glowing and the steam was causing bobbles to raise to the surface.

The glowing and steam then stopped, and Sam came up just a little bit, but enough to show that on his back were three rows of large, maple-leaf shaped dorsal plates running from mid-way down. One row on both the right and left, and then the largest one was in the middle. And if someone was to be looking from above, they'd see that Sam grew a tail with a rounded end.

Sam's new dorsal plates cut through the water as he speeded towards the ship.

While on the yacht, Lucy Heartfilia began to sob as she was having the worst night of her life.

She knew that her time wasn't going to be grand since she had to spend it sucking up to this 'Salamander' creep just to get into Fairy Tail, but nothing could've prepared her for what had just happened.

Salamander was an even bigger creep than before, trying to put her under a Sleeping Spell for him to do God knows what. However, she was lucky enough to see it coming before falling under its influence and stopped it. But now she was surrounded by a dozen men carrying the girls from the shop as hostages before Salamander took her keys and threw them out the window.

Now, she felt like crying. This monster of a man just took her most prized possession, her ability to call upon her spirits, and threw them away like yesterday's trash. How could someone do this? Is this really what a wizard of Fairy Tail is like?

Lucy looked up at the man and wanted to make him suffer. He's abused magic, cheated on people, and was performing _slavery_!

"You're the worst wizard alive!" She screamed.

_**"Grrrrrrrroooooooooonnnnnnnnnk"**_

Lucy froze up when she heard the sound. Everyone was as quiet as a cemetery as in the room. It almost sounded like a foghorn.

But it felt so...alive.

Suddenly, the ship was rocked. Shaking everyone in the room, before there was a loud boom that echoed through the ship. They looked back to see someone busting through the floor, before landing behind them. Dripping in seawater that rolled down his poncho, Sam rose up to his full height leaving everyone in the room shocked by his appearance.

On his face, there were noticeable areas that had rough, dark gray scales that looked reptilian and crocodile-like. Sam's arms were transformed into large, curved claws paws that were covered in scales. The claws are black in color, and his feet are wider, resembling an elephant's feet with larger claws that were also longer and curved.

But the most noticeable transformation were the three rows of large, maple-leaf shaped dorsal plates running down his back - sticking out of his poncho - and down his new tail.

Sam leaned back, glaring at Salamander, sucked in a huge amount of air and let out a loud, almost deafening roar.

_**"SSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKK!"**_

Lucy, Salamander, and the crew looked at Sam in total shock at his new monstrous appearance. Some of them recoiling as they'd never seen anything like this. Some questioning if it was some kind of Take Over Magic, as Sam glared daggers at the kidnappers. Growling like an animal.

But when she saw the ゴジラ symbol on his poncho, Lucy gasped in shock and happiness. "It's you!"

"You?!" Salamander yelled, shocked to see the white-haired boy from before again and this time looking like a monster.

Sam began cracking his knuckles. "Alright, who's first?

Suddenly, the ceiling above them collapsed, and from it came a familiar pink-haired boy. Landing right by Sam, with a look that said he wasn't happy at all.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Decided to join the party, huh?" Sam said with a grin. "Alright then, let's have some fun." However, when the boat rocked for a second, Natsu's cheeks started to swell up and he tried to keep his lunch in. Overwhelmed with motion sickness, he collapsed on the floor. Sam sweatdropped on his face when seeing this. "Or maybe not."

"Hey, what're you doing here, Lucy and Sam," said a familiar, high pitched voice from above. Sam looked up and was shocked to see it was Happy. But now he'd grown a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings on his back. "Whoa! Sam, when did you turn into a monster?!"

As Salamander and his crew were dumbfounded, Sam said, "I explain later! Get Lucy out of here!" He then turned to Lucy and threw something to her. "And Lucy...!"

Lucy caught the object and was shocked to see it was her keys. He actually got them back. Happy then flew over to Lucy at high speeds before Salamander could react, wrapped his tail around her waist, and then flew off into the sky.

"After them!" Salamander order his crew. He held out his hands and formed a magic circle in front of them. "Promin-AH!"

Sam interrupted him by delivering a hard punch to the face. Sending Salamander crashing through a door and outside onto the deck of the ship.

Some of Salamander's crew then rushed at Sam, before the Titan-Slayer bashed them all away with a powerful swing of his tail. Sending them flying into the walls of the room. Knocking them out cold.

His display of power scared the remaining men to go to the deck with their boss. Sam so this as an opportunity to get off the ship. So he picked up Natsu and placed him on his shoulder. "Please don't! I'll lose it for sure!" Natsu muttered, holding his mouth with his hands.

Sam sighed and dropped him. The Titan-Slayer then turned to Salamander and his crew. Looks like he'll still have some fun.

"We can't just leave Natsu, Sam, and the girls," Lucy said.

"Uh, we've got a problem, Lucy," Happy told her nervously.

"What do you mean? What Problem?" Lucy asked, looking up at the cat.

And then just like that, Happy's wings disappeared.

"My transformation's up."

The two then fell towards the water.

"YOU STUPID CAT!" Lucy screamed before plunging into the water. When she and Happy finally resurfaced and gasped for air, the blonde saw the ship floating away from them. She couldn't believe that Fairy Tail was like that. But she couldn't focus on the past now. Lucy had to think about rescuing the other girls, Sam, and Natsu. Lucy pulled a key from the ring she kept them on and raised it above her head. "Okay, here I come!"

**"Open: Gate of the Water Bearer - Aquaris!"**

Lucy plunged her key into the water and turned it, and in an instant, a glowing magical circle appeared. The gate opened, and from a tornado of water came the spirit herself.

Aquarius resembled a royal blue mermaid with a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reached up to her waist and a large bust. She had blue eyes that seemed to have no pupils. Aquarius wore a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she had a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also had a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rested right under her collarbone. Aquarius also wielded an urn.

"Woah! That's a big fish!" Happy exclaimed as he drooled a waterfall.

"Aquarius, use your power to send that ship back to shore!" She commanded the spirit, pointing to the ship.

"Tsk," Aquarius said with an annoyed look.

"You're supposed to come from the Spirit World to help! Not to get me attitude!" Lucy yelled, not at all fond of Aquarius' attitude. Happy tried to get her to not get the spirit any angrier.

But Aquarius was already sending her a death glare that shook Lucy and Happy to the core. "Let's get something straight, the next time you so much as think about dropping my key, you're dead!" She threatened as the water around her started to rise up.

"It wouldn't happen again." Lucy and Happy said, shivering in fear.

And so, using her Water Magic, Aquarius roared as she raised her urn and summoned forth a massive tidal wave that came rushing towards the ship.

Scening something was coming, Sam turned around with his left claw holding up Natsu from his coat. As he watched the wave coming at him, the men on the ship started to scream in fear. He rushed towards the wave with Natsu in hand and jumped into it before the ship was swallowed up.

"Don't sweep me away too!" Lucy screamed as the water rushed them towards the shore.

Soon, the wave crashed into the shore and harbor. Leaving the ship stranded on the sand and on its side. It was destroyed by the wave and there was a large hole in the bottom where Sam came in.

"What's the big deal? You think you could've tried not swiping me up with the ship?" Lucy growled. She and Happy were on the shore, but the cat's head was buried in the sand.

"Oh, that was an accident, I didn't mean to get the _ship_," Aquarius said.

"Wait, that means you were aiming for me?!"

"Don't bother calling me for a while, girl. Because I'm on a weekend date with my boyfriend. And he's hot," the spirit said before vanished back to the Celestial World.

"You don't have to rub it in!"

Sam was on standing on the side of the ship, looking around at the destruction. The girls that were under the Charm Spell were able to escape and flee in hysteria. People had started to approach the ship, wondering what had just happened. "Talk about overkilling it," he muttered, before looking at Natsu. He was still holding up the back of his red coat, but now the pink-haired boy was starting to regain his composure. "How're you doing, buddy?"

"I'll be okay," Natsu said. He then looked up at Sam and yelled in shock. "Whoa! What the heck is going on with your body?! Are you a Take-Over wizard?"

Sam turned to have his left side facing Natsu. His dorsal plates and tail on full display for Natsu. He then took off his hood and ran his fingers through his hair, as his gills disappeared. Closing by morphing back into his neck. "Just like how you have the powers of a fire dragon...I have the powers...of something far greater than you can imagine."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I'll explain it later, but right now, we've got bigger fish to fry," Sam said, looking down. Natsu followed his gaze and saw that it was on Salamander and his crew.

"Natsu! Sam!" Lucy yelled out as she ran towards the ship. Sam then lot out another mighty roar that made everyone that heard it look to him.

Both dragon and titan slayer glared heavily down on Salamander. "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild," Natsu said, starting to remove his red jacket. "Let me get a closer look at your face."

Salamander smirked before looking at two of his thugs. "Teach these punks a lesson," he ordered and they nodded. They then charged at Sam and Natsu, as Natsu threw away his jack.

"Watch out!" Lucy called out to them, reaching for her keys.

"Don't worry about them! I'm not sure what Sam is, but I probably should have told you that Natsu's a wizard too," Happy said. Sitting on her shoulder with a fish in hand.

"Huh?!"

the thugs were about to come into contact with Sam and Natsu, before the two of them attacked. Sam swiped his tail into the head of the one that attacked him, and Natsu delivered a powerful backhand to the other one. On the pink-haired boy's right shoulder there was a red symbol that could only closely resemble a fairy.

"My name is Natsu! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and I've never seen you before in my life!"

This shocked everyone, especially Salamander and Lucy. One of the thugs with the false Fairy Tail wizard pointed at Natsu. "That mark on his arm! This guy's the real deal, Bora!"

"Don't call me that, you fool!" Bora retorted

Happy was now standing on the sand. Arms crossed and glaring up at Bora. "I know him. Bora the Prominence. Rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard guild a couple of years ago because of bad behavior," he said.

Hearing this, Sam's claws closed into trembling fists. He caught people's attention when his eyes and his dorsal plates started to flash glowing blue light. It normally an intimidation display, but now it was his anger fueled by this fiend having the nerve to trick innocent people. "You've tricked the people of this town, trying to make the girls into slaves! Just know that when we're done with you, there'll be nothing but ashes of your corpse."

"That's right! I don't care what you call yourself, but I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" Natsu roared in anger.

"And what are you going to do? **Prominence Typhoon!" **Bora summoned forth a huge amount of energy and fire and sit it towards Sam and Natsu. Sam stood in front of Natsu and took the brunt of the hit. Getting engulfed in pink and purple flames.

"Oh no!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy yelled in feared. The stared at the flames in shock and fear. Thinking that Sam was dead.

_**VVVVVVVVWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM**_

A loud, dull hum echoed from without the flames, as Sam's dorsal plates were glowing. From his neck to the end of his tail, they glowed brightly. Then, the flames all around him were sucked in and absorbed into his dorsal plates. This was one of the many abilities he had. Being a Titan-Slayer, his powers come from pure magic itself and his dorsal plates are able to take in the magic around him and transfer it into his body for not only food but also energy. His wounds were healed only slight, as Bora's magic was weak.

"You call that magic? That wasn't even enough to heal a paper cut," Sam said with a grin.

Bora screamed like a little girl when he saw his flames getting absorbed. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy gasped in wide-eyed shock at what they'd just seen.

"You take out the thugs," Sam told Natsu with a grin. "And I'll take out Bora."

Bora gritted his teeth in anger, before unleashing another attack. **"Red Shower!"** He fired a multitude of elongated circles of purple flames.

Natsu then jumped out in front of Sam, opened his mouth and inhaled a large breath of air. Leaving Bora and Lucy in shock when he was able to suck in all of the flames and eat them. "Man, Sam's right. These are terrible! But takes for the grub, posser! Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu punched his fists together and a flaming red seal appeared. He then inhaled sharply, making his cheeks puff up.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu then unleashed a huge fire breath that was sent at the thugs at fast speeds. Causing a huge explosion that took out off of Bora's goons. Now all that was left was the poser himself, who managed to barely dodge the attack.

He stared down at his crew with wide, shocked eyes. His body shook after feeling the intensity of the attack. "You've seen was a Dragon-Slayer can do!" Sam said, making Bora turn to him. The Titan-Slayer smirked at his stared up at the wannabe the slave trader. "You might want to step back, Natsu. You've shown me what a dragon can do, now I'm going to show you what a _titan_ can do!"

"Did he just say titan?!" Lucy exclaimed with wide eyes.

Bora roared out loud and flew towards Sam with a large purple fireball. Once again, his plates started to glow. But this time it was different. It first started from his tail, that rose and fell, as the small spines glowed an intense blue glowing light. Going up the larger Dorsal Plates, as Sam's eyes were now glowing blue too. The humming sound returned, this time going louder and faster

_**VVVVVVVVWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM **_

_**VVVVVVVVWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM**_

_**VVVVVVVVWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM**_

Wisps of light blue flames were seeping out of Sam's mouth, as his dorsal plates shined brighter. Sam sucked in his breath and-

**"ATOMIC BREATH!"**

_**KRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

The Titan-Slayer unleashed a massive beam of blue, flaming, magical energy from his mouth and it destroyed Bora's fireball in an instant. But wasn't over for Bora, as it the Atomic Breath had so much force and power, it sent him sailing through several buildings! He stopped when he crashed into the side of the cliff that was surrounding the town. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were completely stunned by what they saw, as Sam's dorsal plates stopped glowing. Sam observed the destruction and with his senses enhanced by his powers, he looked far beyond the visual range and saw that smoke was coming out of the hole in the cliff. It then cleared up to show Bora was badly burnt, jaws hanging wide open, and eyes completely white. He was still alive, somehow, but was going to get up for awhile

Seeing that he won the fight, Sam threw his head back and roared in triumph.

_**"SSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**_

After that long roar, Sam felt his body begin to be taken over by exhaustion. Placing his hands on his knees, he started to breathe deeply. Using that attack when he wasn't completely transformed took a lot out of the Titan-Slayer. "That was awesome!" Natsu yelled with a giant grin on his face.

"You did it!" Happy cheered.

"You were amazing, you two!" Lucy breathed out, before looking around at the builds left in complete ruins by Sam's Atomic Breath. "BUT YOU OVERDID!"

Their celebration was even further short-lived by the sound of the Royal Army coming towards them. Sensing them coming, Sam grabbed by the back of his vest and jumped off the boat. "Hey! What're you doing!" Natsu yelled, but Sam didn't reply, and instead grabbed Lucy's wrist and began running towards the sea with Happy flying in pursuit.

"Take deep breaths!" Sam yelled, before jumping high into the air, and then diving into the water. His gills opened up again, and he started to swim like an iguana away from the harbor. With his dorsal plates above the water for Happy to follow, Sam speeds away from the army, who weren't able to go after them.

Within a minute of swimming up the coastline, and getting as far away from Hargeon as possible, Sam realized that his new friends were going to need air soon. So, he found another beach and swam towards it.

When he dragged Lucy and Natsu out of the water, the two wizards gasped for air before Sam let them go. The Titan-Slayer then continued to walk forward, before falling to his hands and knees. Happy came down and waited for Lucy and Natsu to crawl away from the water and onto dry land. "How's the swim?"

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy snapped before falling on her back with Natsu. The two stayed there for a moment to catch their breaths. But then their attention caught by the sounds of grunting.

Sam grunted in pain as he felt his tail retracting back into his body. His arms, hands, legs, and feet reverting back to a human's wasn't any better. But the most painful came from his dorsal plates. Sam yelled in pain, causing Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to run to him with concern. They were about to ask what was wrong when they saw the plates growing smaller. It was like watching them go from old to young before they retracted back into Sam's back.

With the process of his powers being turned off over, Sam collapsed on the beach. His breathing was heavy from pain and exhaustion.

"Sam, are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I'll be fine. That wasn't the first time I went through that," Sam said, before sitting up. "It's a lot easier when I turn into a full titan."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You...You can change into a titan?"

"What's a titan?" Natsu asked.

"You really don't know what a titan is?" Lucy asked him.

"That's Natsu for you," said Happy with a shrug.

"Shut it, Happy," Natsu growled.

Sam chuckled before standing up. "I think its best that I explain it."

* * *

Before long, the four of them had a fire going and they were sitting around it. Happy was enjoying a fish, as Natsu and Lucy sat together on a log. They faced Sam on the other side, as he sat on a stump and picked at the fire with a stick.

"So, what do you know about titans, Lucy?" he asked the blonde, who was trying to get warm by the fire.

"The titans are nothing more than legends. Strange, giant monsters that were both extremely powerful and intelligent. Some even worshiped them as gods," the blonde explained.

Sam stared into the fire for a moment. He then took a deep breath and sighed.

"This planet doesn't belong to us. Those monsters exist."

Natsu and Lucy gasped in shock when they heard this.

"For thousands of years, these creatures remained in hiding around the world. They are millions of years older than mankind, and they owned the planet long before we did. From an age when the magic of the world was ten times more powerful than today. The Titans consumed this magic as a food source. As the levels on the surface naturally subsided, these creatures adapted to live deeper in the oceans. Further underground. Absorbing magic from the planet's core.

"So, what does all this talk about old monster have to do with you?" Natsu asked, showing a level of interest. But he was still a simpleton.

"Have you ever heard of...human hosts?" Sam asked. Natsu and Lucy looked a little shocked when they heard him asked that. Sam then took his stick and started to draw in the dirt. "Long ago, when I was only a newborn, a dark guild came and destroyed my home. Killing everyone, but my mother. They did to other villages, but they allowed my mother to live because she was giving birth to me at the time. But when she gave birth..."

Seeing this silence, Lucy gasped in horror. "They...killed her?"

"And when they had me, they had the final piece to have their main goal. A Titan-Slayer. A human that had a titan sealed within them. Inheriting their extraordinary powers due to the immense magic reserves they possess. And there was only one titan they wanted. They wanted _him_."

"Who's _him_?" Natsu asked

"An ancient alpha predator," Sam told him after finishing his drawing. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy looked and saw. It looked like a giant, dragon-like monster with no wings, but the same dorsal plates Sam had. "The top of the primordial ecosystem and the most powerful titan to ever live. A god, for all intents and purposes. His name is...Godzilla. King of the Monsters."

"Whoa..." Happy said, now fully invested in the story.

"Godzilla was so powerful, the Sealing Spell didn't work the way it was intended. He wasn't sealed in me and killed every last person. All except for me. Our souls were connected. We were one. And so, Godzilla took me to his lair deep near the center of the planet. The G-Man raised me like a father. He only let me see the surface for only a few times in my life. But down in the temple, he taught me how to write, the culture of the world, and trained me in using his powers."

"Just like Igneel," Natsu whispered to himself. Seeing just how similar him and Sam were. Lucy heard him and looked at him. The Dragon-Slayer then looked up at Sam. "What happened to him?"

"Well, it was only yesterday that Godzilla thought it was finally time for me to be released into the world. So, there was only one final thing to do. To make me a Titan-Slayer. This was done one way and one way one. Through a mutual agreement and understand, Godzilla and I preformed a Sealing Spell that transferred his body into me," Sam said, bringing his story to a close.

"So, that was your Titan-Slayer magic we saw back at the harbor." Happy said with his mouth having a fish in it.

Lucy looked down while trying to process what she was just told. "That's...That's quite an amazing story, Sam."

"Yeah..." Sam said with a sigh, before looking up at the sky.

"So, what're you going to do now?" Happy wonder.

Sam stood up. "I don't know. I'll like just wander around and continue to explore the world," he said. But where would he go to? What would he find? Sam always dreamed about going into the world on his own, but now that he was here, it was a little overwhelming.

"I know!" Natsu exclaimed with a happy grin. Jumping up, he said to Sam, "You should come with us and join Fairy Tail!"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed with wide eyes. Even Sam was shocked that Natsu was offering him a place at the guild. "What do you mean 'us'?"

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right," Natsu asked Lucy with a smile. "Well, the two of you can become full-fledged wizards!" He then turned to Sam, who blinked. "And Sam, you'll have a new home with friends and you'll still be able to explore the world on quests. You'd fit in perfectly!"

Sam stared at him for a moment. He really wanted to join because he didn't want to be alone, but was concerned that his powers would bring them all harm. He may have control, but his powers were still extremely dangerous.

**"Go for it, boy,"** said Godzilla, startling Sam a little. **"It'll be good for you to have comrades and form a symbiotic relationship with them."**

The Titan-Slayer through for a moment before smiling happily. "Alright, I'm in!"

With Sam having made his choice, the four processed to head towards Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia.

* * *

The next day came and after a long journey, made shorter by train, they'd finally arrived at Magnolia. The town had a population of 60,000 inhabitants and was a merchant city that had been prosperous in magic since the ancient era. Magnolia was located in the center of the southeastern part of Fiore, with the sea and Hargeon Town not too far to the south, a series of minor built-up areas linked to it by a railway line to the north, and the state boundary with the nation of Bosco to the east.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaimed after the four of them reached the entrance of Fairy Tail guildhall.

The guildhall was an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore a great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

Lucy stared in amazement as her dream of becoming a Fairy Tail wizard was finally coming true. Sam was pretty amazed too. Despite the guildhall being nowhere near as massive as the underwater temple, it was still a beautiful building. And his excitement for what was to come filled his heart.

Natsu then opened the doors by kicking them. Bursting them open before yelling, "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

"We're home!" Happy exclaimed, jumping up into the air.

Sam and Lucy stepped into the building and saw that the inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar. The request board was located beside the bar. At almost every table there were other members of Fairy Tail eating and drinking while also greeting Natsu and Happy.

"I didn't think there'd be so many people," Sam said.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu," said a slim man with dark hair and noticeable rodent-like teeth. "Heard you had to go starting trou-"

Natsu suddenly kicked the guy in the face, sending him flying across the guild before crashing into another table.

"You lied about that Salamander!" Natsu, the real Salamander, yelled angerly and raised a fist in the air. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

The guy got up from the wreckage of the table and looked pissed off. "Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here! I was just passing along a rumor I heard!"

As Lucy and Sam were dumbfounded, Natsu yelled back, "It was just a RUMOR!?"

"You wanna fight!? Let's go!"

And that's when all mayhem broke out as the fight took out some other tables and sent some people up into the air. When they came back down, they rushed in and joined in the fighting. Even poor little Happy wasn't safe, as the guildhall erupted into an all-out brawl.

Lucy was still in a happy mood as she took in the sight of the Fairy Tail guild. Sam, on the other hand, sweatdropped and raised an eyebrow. "This is Fairy Tail?" He softly muttered. He knew that some animals would playfully fight, but he didn't except it from humans.

"So Natsu finally made it back, huh?!" said another voice. When Lucy and Sam turned their heads towards the direction it came from, the girl screamed. This is Gray Fullbuster, a tall young man around Natsu's age with prominent spiky black-colored hair. He had dark blue eyes, his body was toned and muscular, and a necklace with a tiny sword.

As for why Lucy screamed. It's because Gray had on a pair of boxers...

And that's it.

Even though Gray's a talented wizard, he's infamous for his bad habit of stripping off his clothes. Even when he doesn't know it.

"It's time we settle things once and for all!" Grey yelled, walking over to join in the fight.

"Grey, your clothes," said a woman's voice.

Gray turned to the person and yelled, "I don't have time for that!" Sam turned to the person addressing Gray and his cheeks blushed.

The person was Cana Alberona. A tall, slim, and beautiful tanned-skinned young woman with an ample bust. She has mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair was curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appeared more thick and wavy. She also had large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. Just like Lucy, Cana possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her black Fairy Tail symbol was located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips.

Her outfit left her shapely upper body largely exposed, as she had on a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

As Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker, she was just finishing off another glass of wine before letting out a sigh. "See, that's why I don't date the men here because they have no class," she said.

Cana then left Lucy flabbergasted by picking up a large barrel of alcohol over her head and started chugging. Sam was also a little surprised by this and sweatdropped with his shoulders slumped. It was clear to him that everyone in this place was insane.

"Fight me Natsu!" yelled Gray after kicking some unconscious person away.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu retorted.

"It's only noon and you boys are whining like spoiled babies!" Proclaimed a masculine voice.

That person was Elfman Strauss. A large, muscular man with tan-colored skin, whose height caused him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face had a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck.

His outfit resembles that worn by high-school hooligans. Consisting of a dark blue jacket with purplish-blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. Much like Sam's poncho, the back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest" (一番). Elfman's outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners

The muscle-bound man was one that believed that all you need to solve a problem are two strong fists. And he demonstrated this by proclaiming, "I'm a real man! What me to prove it to ya?!"

Sam looked up at the man with a frown. Why would he want to encourage all this? But then, out of the blue, Gray and Natsu punched Elfman in the face. Sending him across the guild.

"He knocked him out that easily?" Lucy asked while sweatdropping.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here," said a male voice over female giggling. Catching Sam and Lucy's attention as they turned to the source.

Sitting on a bench against the wall with a girl around each of his arms was the lady-killer, Loke. A handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His hair was kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. Loke's hazel eyes were covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame,

Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.

Ranking high on the Most Eligible Wizards Bachelors list, he was quite good with the ladies.

Suddenly he was fit on the forehead by a glass bottle. He got up, politely asked the women to wait for him as he went into the fray.

"He's definitely off my list," Lucy said, crossing off his face in a magazine. She then turned to Sam. "What's up with this place?"

"I'll say," Sam said, looking at the chaotic fighting. "All I want now is to meet just one normal person."

"Hello, are you two new here?" asked a sweet, calming voice behind them. When Sam and Lucy turned around to the person, the blonde gasped with excitement, and Sam felt his breath being taken away.

That person was the lovely Mirajane Strauss, the older sister of Elfman. She was a stunning and beautiful slim young woman of below-average height, with long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail symbol was located on her left thigh. Her attire was a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wore high-heeled shoes that match her dress and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"It's Mirajane! In the flesh!" Lucy screamed with hearts in her eyes. Sam couldn't help but stare at her, and even Mirajane couldn't bring herself to look away. His head was mostly covered by the hood of his poncho, but his orange eyes seemed like they were glowing in the night. And not only that, but he was also very handsome.

Sam then gave her a small smile, before Lucy shook him.

"It's Mirajane, Sam!" She screamed.

"I heard you the first time!" Sam yelled, baring his sharp teeth that frightened Lucy for a moment. "Why are you so excited? Do you know her?"

"Do I know her!? She just so happens to be one of the most beautiful wizards in the world and is on the main cover of almost every Sorcerer Magazine," Lucy exclaimed, after pulling out a magazine and almost shoved it into Sam's face. Sam blushed, even more, seeing Mirajane in all those sexy poses while wearing nothing but a bikini. The white-haired giggled by how cute he looked.

"So...uh..." Sam stuttered for only a moment, before seeing something that made his eyes widened. Elfman was punched again and was coming straight for Mirajane. Before even thinking, Sam transformed into his titan form. Bellowing steam off his body has his body changed.

Moving quicker than Mirajane and Lucy could realize, the new Godzilla was behind the bartender and caught Elfman with his claws. Mirajane looked behind herself as the steam closed up. She gasped upon his monster form. She'd never seen this kind of Take-Over Magic. But was it Take-Over? That's not what the powerful magical radiation coming from him was telling him.

Now Sam had a reason to stop the fighting. He couldn't let an innocent member like Mirajane get hurt. He threw Elfman aside and looked back at Lucy and Mirajane. "Cover your ears."

Sam then sucked in some air, before letting out a mighty roar. Lucy and Mirajane instantly covered their ears, as the roar shook the entire building. Everyone stopped fighting and covered their ears before they could go deaf, and even that wasn't really enough to keep it from hurting their eardrums.

When the Titan-Slayer finished, everyone turned to see who it was that let out that roar and saw the monstrous-looking Sam glaring at them. His dorsal plates flashing blue lights to intimidate them even more than they already were. When Mirajane opened her eyes and uncovered her ears, she stared at the newcomer with an impressed look on her face. He was able to silence the rowdy guild with just a single roar. Normal most newcomers would get in on the action.

"If you all are done fighting amongst yourselves, perhaps you should be mindful of others around you!" Sam said with a tone of authority in his voice. "I may be a stranger, but I will not tolerant an innocent person getting hurt over nothing! If you got a problem, then you talk it out or take it outside! Understood?!"

"Y-YES, SIR!" Every one of the members answered cowardly. This guy was just like Erza, but scarier looking and not being serious all the time.

Happy shivered in fear while standing next to Lucy. "Sam's really scary when he's angry," he said.

Mirajane looked to Happy with a confused expression. "Sam?"

Lucy nodded and pointed to Sam. "His name is Sam Serizawa and he's a Titan-Slayer. He actually has the powers of a really powerful monster sealed inside of him."

Mirajane looked to Lucy with wide eyes. "You mean those ancient monsters?"

Suddenly there was a loud stump as a giant foot slammed on the floor. **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT WAS THAT LOUD ROAR?" **Boomed a giant shadowy figure that towered over everyone that stood in the center of the guild.

Everyone who wasn't silent from the Titan-Slayer's roar sure did shut up when they saw the figure. Lucy's eyes were bulging out as she stared at the massive person. While Sam glared up at him. Thinking that he was going to have to fight the giant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, master," Mirajane said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder to calm him. Sam's expression changed to his jaws dropped down to the ground and looked at Mirajane with wide, white eyes.

"That's your master?!" He exclaimed, pointing up at the giant.

Natsu laughed with his hands on his hips. "Man talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round, you guy-!" He then suddenly crushed underneath the giant's foot. This made Lucy fearfully scream, before the creature turned its head to her and Sam.

**"I see that we have new recruits. And one of you is quite fascinating, I see."**

"H-Hello..." Lucy said with a shutter, jump behind Sam to hide.

"How's it hanging," Sam said without fear.

But then, they were both surprised when the giant started to shrink down. They stared with dumbstruck expressions by what the giant became.

"Nice to meetcha," said Master Makarov Dreyar. He was an extremely short, elderly man (no bigger than knee height), with black eyes and a balding head with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also had a thick white mustache. He was dressed in a casual manner, with an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

Sam stared at Makarov with wide eyes. "You're kidding me, right? This is your master?"

"Of course he is. Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail master, Makarov," Mirajane said in a cheerful voice. Makarov then turned around and jumped into the air.

Doing several flips in midair as he was about to land on the railing of the second level. However, he miscalculated his trajectory and hit the back of his head on the railing first. After grunting and grumbling for a moment, the old man rose up and stood on the railing. He then cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods!" **(AN: Peridot sneezed)** Makarov said, as he pulled out a stack of papers and shook them. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! All you kids are good at is getting them mad at me!"

Sam gulped. He had a good feeling of what he was talking about. He then looked around and saw most of the guild members looking down in shame.

Makarov then grinned. "However..."

He then suddenly engulfed the papers in flames, burning them.

"I say to heck with the Magic Council." He then tossed away the burning pile of paper. Natsu quickly jumped and caught it in his mouth like a dog.

"Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some can of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the Council scare you! Follow the path you believe in!

Everyone in the guildhall was grinning big smiles as they listened to Makarov's speech. Sam looked at his claws for a moment. He then grinned and clenched his claws into fists.

"Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" Makarov cheered and raised a finger to point up to the air. All of the wizards of Fairy Tail cheered with joy and did the same thing. For them, it was just another day at their guild.

But for Sam Serizawa, this was just day one as a wizard of Fairy Tail.

_**Godzilla will return**_

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. The first chapter of "Godzilla: the Titan Slayer of Fairy Tail". I was going to wait until Christmas to post this, but fuck it! I can't wait anymore! We kick things off with action, backstories, hilarity, and most importantly Sam showing off Godzilla's powers.**

**I've got to be honest, I was so close to changing Godzilla out for Gamera after I watched the first two movies of the Heisei trilogy. I still haven't seen _Revenge of Iris,_ but all I can say is...why can't Godzilla be this good all the time?**

**Sam is basically a ****Jinchūriki character, without being Naruto. And being that there are thousands of _Naruto_/_Fairy Tail_ crossovers, I say that's a win! That's kind of the only element from _Naruto _that will be implemented in this story, and it gives me to chance to have Sam and Godzilla be connected in a way that makes them one powerful being.**

**I joke and rip on _Naruto_ fanfics, but I still like some of them. Even if they're kind of played out.**

**Godzilla in this story isn't like how he was in previous movies. He's not a creature born from atomic radiation, but is more like his new self in the Monsterverse. The new Godzilla is a creature that is a representation of nature, the Godzilla of Earthland is a representation of magic and all that it brings. All of magic's beauty, love, and gentleness, as well as the pain and destruction it causes. Godzilla is a monster of nature's magic, if that makes any sense. ****Oh and if you think that's Godzilla being sealed inside of the OC is a stupid idea, let me remind you that he was also a superhero, possessed by vengeful spirits, the earth itself, a father, an environmentalist, and even a giant mutate iguana! There is nothing that's too stupid for Godzilla.**

**There will be other titans that will show up, but whether they will have Titan-Slayers is up for debt. If you have any ideas for OCs to be the Titan-Slayers of Kong, Rodan, ****Behemoth, Scylla, or Methuselah I would like to hear it. Or I could not have slayers for them. ****Mothra, on the other hand, will have a Titan Slayer and unlike Sam, she is a canon character. ****Can you guess who it is?**

**Just like all of my other stories, I'm going to be following the canon storyline while also making some changes along the way. I wouldn't be doing all of the arcs, as some of them are rather pointless and don't really add anything to the story. I will add some original arcs, but what they'll be will remain unknown.**

**Thank you very much for reading. "Godzilla: The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wizard in Armor

**Bobby Jenkins: **

_Behemoth's Titan-Slayer_: I like the idea of him being teamed up with Wendy, but there's just one thing, that's holding me back, and it's that I don't really know what Behemoth or really any of the other Titans that were released in KotM are capable of. The only ones I do know are the Main Four (Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah), Kong, and the MUTOs. The only one of Behemoth's abilities that sounds powerful is his Reforestation

_Rodan's Titan-Slayer_: WTF! Didn't you read my AN at the beginning of the first chapter? He's not going to be paired with Laki! Rodan's Titan-Slayer is being paired with LISANNA STRAUSS! Now, I do like the idea of having the OC be a pair of Phantom Lord and having him and Sam as enemies before being allies. It actually fits in with some of the Toho films.

_Scylla's Titan-Slayer_: I don't own, I think that her Slayer would fit better in Mermaid Heel, considering that she's one of the only female Titans in the Monsterverse. But if I do make her Titan-Slayer a male, then I will place him in Lamia's Scale. Again, I'm going to run into the problem of knowing what Scylla's powers are, as it's really unknown as of this moment. Apparently she has Liquid Nitrogen Emission

_Methuselah's Titan-Slayer_: I really don't know about this guy, as he's a complete enigma and there isn't really anything on him. And if the OC does get paired up, it's going to be Meredy, as I find her more interesting then Laki (no offense to Laki fans).

_Kong's Titan-Slayer_: I've got to be honest and say I'm a little conflicted with the idea of Kong's Titan-Salyer being in Sabertooth considering how ruthless they are when we first meet them. Plus, there's no way that the OC would ever want to be with Sabertooth and would rather be left alone. But he'll definitely be paired with Kagura.

_Mothra's Titan-Slayer:_ Dead wrong on Erza being Mothra's Titan-Slayer! You'll see at the end of the chapter.

**Did anyone else see the new characters for the Marvel's _New Warriors_ series and just think are you fucking serious Marvel? **

**Holy shit! This blew up fast with just one chapter! I knew that people wanted to see this story badly, but I didn't think it would've been this. But in just one chapter, we've surpassed 100 Favorites and Follows! Thank you all for the support and love and I hope to bring you all more in the future.**

**And also, I want to say I pray that all of you are in good health as we face this coronavirus. Stay indoors and away from people if you can.**

* * *

The kingdom of Fiore.

A small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home. Bought and sold in every marketplace for most magic is merely a tool. A mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore.

But there's a certain guild in a certain town that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

However, they weren't the only ones that knew magic. For long ago, giant monsters roamed the lands. Extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that lived in Earthland alongside mankind. Some even considered them to true rules of the world and called them the Titans. Some lived in harmony with humans and were worshiped as gods, while others were vile and wanted nothing more than to destroy whatever they saw. And others simply wanted to be left allow.

They were engines of ultimate destructions, but as time went on most of these Titans disappeared. And their existence remained in legends.

But there was one that didn't go away. A Titan considered by many to be an alpha predator that brought balance to nature, magic, and humanity. Some call him Earthland's last line of defense against total annihilation. Some call him an animal that's merely driven by instincts. But all believe him to being a god incarnated.

The King of the Monsters.

His name is…

**_SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK_**

_**Godzilla**_

_**The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail**_

* * *

**The Wizard in Armor**

Several hours after the guild was put back to the way it was before the party. Now it was time for the two newcomers were finally receiving their Fairy Tail. Lucy was up first, and when Mirajane stamped the back of her right hand, the magic of it imprinted a pink Fairy Tail tattoo in the skin. Then it was Sam's turn when the white-haired beauty asked him where he wanted to have it and its color, the Titan-Slayer had his tattoo atomic blue on the back of his left hand.

"So it really that it was this simple," he admitted. Lucy was behind him, adoring her new mark.

Mirajane smiled and nodded. Charging the stamp with more magic paint. "Yep, we just need to get a few details and then you'll receive guild mark," she said. Sam held up his left hand. Mirajane gently grabbed his arm. Blushing a little when she felt how rough and warm his skin was. She pressed the stamp down, creating a ring of light. She then took it off and the guild mark.

Sam looked at his mark with a smile. But then Natsu approached him and pointed at him. "Alright, Sam! Turn into your Titan form and show it off!" The Dragon-Slayer called out.

Sam looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Lucy waved her right hand in front of Natsu. "Natsu, look! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail guild mark on my hand!" She said full of pride.

"Oh yeah, that great," Natsu said dismissively. "Welcome to the guild, Loony."

"THE NAME'S LUCY!"

Sam then noticed that the other members were staring at him. Their interest being caught by Natsu's statement about his other form and a small crowd started to gather around him. Feeling a little cornered, Sam stood with his legs slightly apart. His spine slightly glowing under his poncho and skin. "Now, now, there's no need to get defensive," said Makarov, walking over to Sam with a mug of beer. "We're all just curious about what kind of power you have. You're not a Take-Over user, and Natsu did say that you have a Titan form. I assure you that you have nothing to fear, if you decide to tell us."

See that there was no way out of this predicament, Sam sighed. Letting his glowing power die down. "What do you know about giant monsters called Titans?"

Makarov's eyes widened with intrigue. "Oh, not that much, I'm afraid. From what I've heard, they're all gone. Disappeared long ago."

As Happy was sitting on a table and eat a fish, Sam went into detail about everything. Starting from the beginning when the Titans went into hibernation to survive to the changing times. Next, he explained how his village was attacked, his mother was killed, and how he became the Titan-Slayer of Godzilla. As he started explaining how he met Natsu and Lucy, everyone was listening to the white-haired boy with wide eyes.

He then transformed into his Titan form, and the others were staring at him with wide eyes. "And that's pretty much everything," Sam said. This was indeed very interesting for Makarov as he smiled. With the power of the King of the Monsters, there was no telling just how powerful this boy really was. Looked like he'll have to do some reading.

After painfully turning back to normal, Sam had his hands on his knees and patted. "Alright! Power and good looks? He's really starting to seem more and more like _her_," Cana said with a smile.

Sam slightly blushed when she called him good looking, but then he noticed that everyone began to shake in fear for reason. "Who're you talking about?" He asked, and the only response he got was another round of shivers from everyone in the guild, with the exception of Lucy, Makarov, and Mirajane. And then his stomach growled in hunger, making him realize that he hadn't eaten in a while.

Having heard his stomach, Mirajane came over to the Titan-Slayer with a small grin. "I can serve you something to eat if you like," she suggested.

Sam lifted his head instantly and smiled. "Really? Thank you," he said, walking over to the bar and sat down on a seat next to Cana as she resumed drinking. About a few minutes later, Mirajane returned with a plate of food and placed it in front of him. Figuring that a Titan-Slayer's appetite was just as big as a Dragon-Slayer's, she loaded it with a lot. Sam could feel himself drooling as he stared at the plate with stars in his eyes. But before he could dig in, Mirajane held out her hand.

"That'll be 2500 Jewels."

Sam blinked in confusion. **"She speaks of their currency, boy,"** Godzilla said. **"Just give her some of that treasure you found."**

Mirajane watched as the newest member of Fairy Tail dug through his pocket before pulling out his hand. Only to be felt absolutely gobsmacked when he dropped a handful of gold coins, gems, and diamonds on the counter. Even Cana, who was eyeballing Sam spat out her drive when she saw the treasure.

"Is this more than enough," he asked. Mirajane simply nodded her head, so Sam started devouring the food on the plate. Natsu was standing in front of the request board, looking through all the jobs listened on it, searching for a job that had a high reward on it.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" said a young voice that caught Sam's attention. He turned his head to see Romeo Conbolt. He was a slim, young boy with straight, dark purple hair. His bangs were particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. His clothing consisted of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by an S, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button.

Sam wasn't the only one that was looking, as Natsu and even Lucy took notice.

Makarov grunted after taking a swig of his beer. If he was worried, he didn't' show it. "You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo," he said calmly. "You're a wizard's son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him to return."

"But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days, and he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo shouted.

"If I remember correctly he took the job at Mt. Hakobe," Makarov said.

"That's right! It's not that far away, so why doesn't somebody go and look for him?"

"Listen, kid! Your old man's a wizard and like every other wizard in this guild, he can handle himself!" Makarov said after his patience wore thin, making Sam's fists clench. "Go home, have some milk and cookies and wait for him to return!"

Sam watched silently and watched the boy go silent for a moment, before jumping up and punching the guild master in the face. "Jerk!" He yelled. Wiping away his tears, the boy then ran out of the guildhall. "I hate you all!"

"That's gotta be tough," commented Lucy, feeling sad for Romeo.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried," Mirajane said, stocking a few shelves.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing. They all turned to see that was Natsu who punched the broad with a crush crushed request. Breaking the board by leaving a crack in it. He then turned around and started walking off out of the guild as Nab, a large man that would usually stand at the board, chewed him out. However, Natsu ignored him and continued out the door.

"This doesn't look good, master. You know how he could be," Nab complained. "I bet he's going up to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao."

"When is that kid ever going to grow up?" said another guild member.

"Who knows. Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride."

With two small bandages on his nose, Makarov sighed and looked as Natsu and Happy walked away from the guild. "Remember, Nab, we can't choose another's path. Just leave him be," he told them.

"Why did Natsu get so upset," Lucy asked, concerned for the pink-haired boy.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common. In a way, you and him have a lot in common too, Sam" Mirajane said, gaining the attention of both the buxom blonde and white-haired Titan-Slayer as they turned to her. They saw her while the bartender was filling a couple of mugs with beer, but her expression wasn't as bright as it was before. "Maybe he saw himself in Romeo."

"What do you mean," Sam asked, confused.

"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back," Mirajane said, and Lucy gasped when she heard that. "Well, technically, it wasn't his real father. But the one that raised him. It was actually a dragon."

Even after hearing it from this in Hargeon, and even learning that Sam was raised by the most powerful monster to ever live, Lucy was still freak out and shot up from her seat. "He was a _what_!? Natsu was really raised by a dragon?"

Sam also was a little surprised. However, he was able to piece together the puzzle about what Natsu said in Hargeon and the fact that his father was a dragon. "Wait, was this dragon named Igneel by any chance?"

Mirajane nodded. "That's why the two of you are much alike. When he was a little boy, Igneel found him wandering the forest. He took him in, and taught him all about language, culture, and magic. But one day, Igneel disappeared and never returned. And so, Natsu lives for the day when he'll find him again. It's actually kind of cute," Mirajane said with a small chuckle. "Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and lose...even me as well..."

Sam heard her, even when she spoke that last bit in a low whisper. As Lucy got up and left to chase after the pink-hair Dragon-Slayer, he sat in his seat in deep through. So he and Natsu were the same. Only he still had Godzilla within him. Natsu didn't have that luxury. Now Romeo was going to lose his father.

It was at that point that he placed the food down on the plate and stood up. "Thank you for the food," he said quietly and started running off to catch up with his comrades.

* * *

"Ugh, why'd you come with us?" Natsu groaned from motion sickness. The following day, he, Happy, Sam, and Lucy were riding in a horse carriage towards Mt. Hakobe. Sam and Lucy were sitting together and looking down at Natsu as he was lying down on the opposite seat. Moaning in agony thanks to his motion sickness.

"I thought maybe I can help," Lucy said.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had bad motion sickness," Sam rhetorically said. Natsu just groaned in response.

"So, why did you come along, Sam," Lucy asked.

Sam thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I wanted to help Romeo," he said. But he was about to ask her the same thing, figuring she felt sorry for Natsu or was trying to raise her reputation within the guild. Suddenly the cart slowly came to a stop. "Wait, we're already here?"

"ALRIGHT! WE STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu yelled, having been revived from his sickness.

As he and Happy began dancing around the small space together, the carriage driver looked back at them through the small window behind him and said, "Sorry, but this is as I can get you," said the driver.

Sam got up and placed his hands on the door. There was something pushing against the door, but his strength as a Titan-Slayer allowed him to force it up. Everyone in the carriage was hit with a strong guest of freezing wind. They saw that they were high up the mountain and in the middle of a blizzard. Luckily for Sam, his body was naturally heated and cooled by the ether energy that generates inside his body, so his temperature was at a comfortable temperature.

The Titan-Slayer stepped out of the carriage as the others followed him. Out of the four of them, Lucy wasn't faring too well and, started shivering uncontrollably like a dog. "What's going on!?" Lucy yelled over the harsh winds. "Even though it's up in the mountains, it's summertime!" She hugged herself as the guys looked around. "It's cold!"

"It's your fault for wearing so little," said Natsu, gesturing to her dress that showed off her figure.

"You're one to speak, look at you two!" Lucy screamed, before desperately trying to pull out the blanket Natsu had on his pack. "Now had over that blanket!"

"The magic and Ethernano inside my body is capable of keeping my body at a comfortable temperature," Sam said with an exasperated expression as his poncho was flapping in the wind. He couldn't blame the girl for not being ready for the cold as she didn't expect it and the blizzard came out of nowhere.

When Lucy took the blanket off Natsu, she got an idea took out a silver key.

**"Open: Gate of the Clock Key - Horologium!"**

She turned the key, and a glowing blue and white magical circle appeared in front of her. The gate opened with a ringing of a bell. And the spirit appeared, landing on the ground.

Horologium was a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numerical clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth.

Sam blinked his eyes. "You summoned...a clock?"

"So cool!" Natsu and Happy grinned happily at the sight of Horologium. Sam looked at them exasperatedly, wondering why they were so excited about something that was used to tell time?

Lucy took the liberty and immediately crawled into the glass chase of the clock. Shutting the door behind it and wrapped herself in Natsu's blanket as she huddled inside the hollow space. Lucy started speaking, but it couldn't be heard. "What's she saying," Natsu asked.

Sam, however, was able to hear her and said, "She said she's not coming out."

"She said, 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out,'" said Horologium, speaking for Lucy.

"No shit," Sam deadpanned as the spirit.

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?' she inquired," the spirited reiterated.

"You should've asked that before you came with," Natsu said with his arms folded. "He went to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster." Lucy looked at him in horror, and started shivering in fear instead of cold.

"So are they like Titan big or around the size of a Skullcrawler?" Sam asked his father out loud.

**"Around the size of a Sker Buffalo. And don't ask me out loud!" **

Sam realized why Godzilla snapped at him like that when Natsu looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's a Skullcrawler," he asked.

"Something that you should kill at first sight," Sam said firmly.

"I want to back to the guild!" Lucy cried in her safe space, which Horologium reiterated.

"'Go ahead and be my guest!' I say back," Natsu said, copying how the clock spoke as he, Sam, and Happy pressed on to find Macao.

Suddenly, Sam's nose picked up a scent. Making him stop in his tracks and look around. His eyes widened in alert, as Natsu and Happy stopped to see how what he was doing. That's when Sam's ears started to pick up the sounds of large, mammal foot crushing the snow as whatever it was ran through it. When his noise sensed that it was a dangerous creature, he transformed into his Titan form.

There was rumbling coming from above them, and Sam looked up to see what he was sensing coming down at them. He, Natsu, and Happy jumped out of the way before it slammed its fists onto the ground.

The Vulcan was a large, anthropomorphic monster that resembled a primate. It possessed distinctive facial features, elongated chins, prolonged ears, and pointed heads that resembled a single horn on top of its head. It had gargantuan arms and sequentially large hands that attach to their muscular torsos. In comparison to its upper body, it evidently possessed a pair of smaller-scaled legs that feature a long tail connected to the bottom of it torsos.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed as the monster grinned at them. Sam glared and snarled at the giant ape. The Titan-Slayer and the Dragon-Slayer stared at the Vulcan as the former took in a deep breath. Sam then let out a mighty roar that echoed through the mountain and charged at the Vulcan.

It too rushed forward, but then the Vulcan shoved Sam out of the way, passing over Natsu and Happy, before heading straight for Lucy. Grabbing Horologium and started ogling the blonde as she screamed inside the clock.

"Me like human woman!" The Vulcan cheered before hoisting Horologium over his shoulder and started running off. Kidnapping Lucy.

Hearing the Vulcan can talk, Sam burst out the snow and stomped to his feet, ready to kill the monster with his bare hands. However, he then saw the ape running away. "'Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me, you monster buffoons!' she yells furiously," Horologium said for Lucy.

Natsu punched his palm as Sam roared in fury.

* * *

"'How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey? Why is it so excited?' she asks tearfully." Horologium reiterated what Lucy said as she still hid inside of him. The Vulcan had taken her up near the summit of Mt. Hakobe and into one of the ice caves. Now it was dancing around the two. Trapping her inside as Horologium wasn't a spirit that could fight back.

The Vulcan pressed its face against the glass of Horologium's chest. "Woman," it said, leering at her. Lucy shivered.

Suddenly, Horologium glowed and then disappeared in a poof.

"WHERE'D YOU GO, HOROLOGIUM? Don't you disappear on me!" Lucy screamed. With no protection from the Vulcan, she backed away from it.

"Sorry, but my time is up," he declared as he completely vanished. Returning to the Celestial Spirit World. "Take care."

"GET ME AN EXTENSION! PLEASE!" Lucy screamed to no avail, cowering before the Vulcan.

"Pretty woman," said the leering monster, approaching Lucy and reached out to touched her. Suddenly, it was hit with an Atomic Breath out of the blue. Sending him flying back a few meters before slamming into the wall. With burns on its chest, the Vulcan gazed angrily at Sam and Natsu as the two ran towards it and Lucy.

"Hey, you big ape! Where's Macao! TELL ME-!"

Natsu suddenly tripped on the icy floor. He screamed while doing several tumbles, before sliding out a hole in the wall and was sent falling down the mountain.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, standing to her feet.

Happy flew down to get him as Sam stared at the hole Natsu fell out of in disbelief. That had to be one of the most uncool things that they've ever seen. "That was the worst entrance ever. Of all time," Sam said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Lucy moved away from the Vulcan as the Titan-Slayer turned to face the ape as it pounded his chest.

"Alright, you pervy ape, you're going down!" Lucy shouted before pulling out a golden key in the shape of a battle-ax.

**"Open: Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!"**

A golden seal appeared as the spirit was summoned out of the ground in front of Lucy.

Taurus was an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull, as his theme implied. His body was covered in a black and white pattern similar to that of Holstein Friesian cattle, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head was bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He had dark eyes, and his flat nose bore a large golden ring in it, similar to those worn by real bulls. His muscular chest bore six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, was quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.

Taurus' massive body was mostly left bare, but he wore a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wore simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and had a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms were wrapped in bandages, and he wore brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder was a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attached his ax when not using it.

"Cow?" Questioned the Vulcan.

Sam snarled at the Vulcan like the half-monster he was as Lucy exclaimed, "I should warn you, monkey boy, Taurus is the strongest Celestial Spirit that I have a contract with!"

"Oh wow, Miss Lucy. I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come give me a smooooch," Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

That got Sam to stop growling and look at the spirit with wide eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot. He's a giant pervert too," said Lucy, rubbing her temples.

"Really?" Sam asked, exasperatedly.

The Vulcan glared at Taurus and growled. "Don't take my woman!"

That snapped the spirit out of his flunk and he glared back at the Vulcan. "Your woman?! Them fighting words ya mooooooonkey!"

"Get him!" Lucy commanded, pointing at the Vulcan.

Taurus gripped his ax and jumped high into the air and then came down with the weapon to bring it down on the Vulcan. The monster jumped out of the way before launching itself at the Celestial Spirit. Sam saw this and sped forward to intercept the attack with his own. His dorsal plates glowed neon-blue as he clenched his claw into a fist. The fist was then engulfed in the blue flaming magic that formed into a large claw.

**"Atomic Titan's Claw!" **He yelled and launched his arm forward to strike the Vulcan.

Until the Vulcan got out of the way and Sam clawed Taurus. Delivering, aside from sheer blunt damage, a large amount of damage from the Etherious energy as well. He was knocked out as he plopped to the floor.

Sam's eyes widened at what he'd done. "...Whoops." He then turned back to the Vulcan, who was smirking in glee. The Titan-Slayer then rushed and rammed into the Vulcan. The beast stumbled as Sam grabbed onto its face and started punching it repeated, causing it to cry out in pain with each hit. "Let's try this again! **Atomic Titan's Claw!" **He hit the Vulcan again in the face and got off, sending him flying back.

While in midair, the giant ape was hit in the back by a surprise attack by Natsu using his Fire Dragon's Claw, with unlike Sam's Atomic Titan's Claw was a flaming kick.

The Vulcan clashed on its face as Natsu was set down on the ground by Happy, who was carrying him by the back of his vest. "Thanks, buddy," the Dragon-Slayer said.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

This struck confusion to Lucy while Sam stood with them and gave Natsu a nod. "Wait a minute. How were you able to survive out there?" Questioned the blonde young woman.

Natsu grinned as the blue cat floated over them. "Happy came to save me," he said, looking up at Happy. "Thanks a lot, buddy."

"Aye!"

But this just confused both Lucy and Sam as it didn't click with them. "Hang on, so you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy's okay," she asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Natsu asked, looking very put off by the question. "Happy isn't a vehicle, he's my friend."

Sam stared at him for a moment. That sort of logic was so bizarre that he nor Lucy didn't bother to question it. "Sure. Because that makes a lot of sense."

Suddenly the Vulcan appeared from behind him with Taurus' ax raised over his head. Swinging it downward at Sam's head, before Natsu, Lucy, and Happy could do anything to shout or stop it.

But when it swung the ax at the Prince of the Monsters, it shattered instantly!

The Vulcan gave the human monster a horrified stare as the pieces of the weapon fell to the ground. Even Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went completely white-eyed and their jaws practically hit the ground see how easily Sam's body broke the ax of a Celestial Spirit.

_**VVVVVVVVWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM**_

_**VVVVVVVVWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM**_

_**VVVVVVVVWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM**_

Then the familiar ominous dynamo-esque humming sound of his dorsal plates echoed in the cave. Just like when he last used his Atomic Breath, the glowing of the plates began at the tip of his tail and goes all the way to the top of his neck. Sam turned around and glared daggers at the Vulcan, making it flinch and jump back in fear and horror, realizing this wasn't just any human, but a Titan-Slayer.

Wisps of light blue flames were seeping out of Sam's mouth, as his dorsal plates shined brighter. Sam sucked in his breath and-

**"ATOMIC BREATH!"**

_**KRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

The Atomic Breath slammed into the perverted ape, sending it soaring and crashing through several stalagmites before crashing into the wall. Punching a hole through it, but the Vulcan did fall off the mountain. It was still inside the cave, out cold, but still alive.

"All right, you did it!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

**"Boy, us your Magic Absorption," **Godzilla said, much to Sam's confusion. **"****Vulcans possess the ability to utilize Take Over Magic, which they employ by taking over human bodies in order to survive."**

"So what you're saying is..." Sam whispered before walking over to the Vulcan and stood in front of it. Concentrating, the Apex Titan-Slayer's dorsal plates started to glow again. As he sucked up the magic that the Vulcan used to take over the person's body, a pattern of yellow bricks appeared all over its body, before they started glowing brightly. They were then taken off of the person's body and flowed into the air as Ethernano, particles of magic. The particles were then sucked into Sam's dorsal plates.

The Vulcan completely disappeared, and in its place was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked-back dark blue hair. He had linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face was covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which included a thin mustache.

The man's outfit consisted of a knee-length white jacket that was open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wore underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reached down below his elbows. He donned brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck, the man wore a large, serpentine necklace, which was held up by a chain.

When Natsu saw the injured man, he gasped in shock. "Macao!?"

"So I guess you knew that the Vulcan was Macao, huh dad?" Sam said, getting confused and somewhat weird looks from Natsu and Lucy. Seeing this, he turned to them and started to explain. "My connect with Godzilla allows me to communicate with him, and so he was able to tell me that the Vulcan took over Macao's body."

Once they pulled him out of the ice and tendered to his wounds with a first aid kit they brought along. As they laid him out on the blanket Lucy used to keep herself warm, she started to clean Macao's wounds and bandage him up. As she swabbed Macao's cuts with alcohol, she said, "This wound is really serious."

She was pointing a large laceration on Macao's side that was deep.

"We can't do anything with only the first aid kit that we have," Lucy said with a solemn expression on her face. Trying to fight back against tears. Rather, he wouldn't survive.

Natsu and Sam looked at one another and nodded. Without saying a word, yet understanding what the other was thinking, the still transformed Sam placed his hands on the arms of Romeo's father and held him down. Natsu then raised a flaming hand and pressed his palm against Macao's side.

"What are you two doing!" Lucy screamed in shock as Macao wreathed and screamed in total agony.

Sam easily held down the man. "We have to cauterize the wound. It's the best the can be done!" He grunted over the man's yelled. Lucy understood and moved over to hold down Macao's kicking legs as best as possible. By burning the wound, they'll close it and stop the blood.

"Don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting for you!" Natsu yelled as sweat dripped from his brow.

He stopped and Macao cough and groaned in the pain of having his wound burnt. Then, he opened his eyes. "Natsu..." A wave of relief washed over the four-man rescue team when they saw Macao open his eyes and spoke. "I'm so pathetic...I only defeated nineteen of those brutes. But the twentieth...that's the one that got me. I was so angry with myself, I was embarrassed to go home and face Romeo."

Lucy stared at the man with wide eyes as she backed away in surprise. Macao's job was to defeat 20 of those giant apes all on by himself, but what stunned her the most was that he was able to take out 19 before getting beaten.

Sam was also shocked, but then he punched the ground next to Macao's face. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy stared at him in shock, as Macao looked scared of the Titan-Slayer. "There's nothing to be ashamed about with that kind of victory!" he yelled. "You were able to take out nineteen of those monsters, so why are so down about it? Your son would be proud of you, especially when you return to tell the tale."

Natsu and Lucy smiled at the Titan-Slayer. Macao turned to see Natsu grinning at him with some tears on the corner of his eyes, before brushing them away. "Yeah, what Sam said. So let's get you home to Romeo."

Lucy watched as the boys took Macao by his hands and helped him up. Supporting the injured wizard to his feet. They were amazing. There was no way she could ever hope to match them.

"Why are you grinning like that, Lucy?" Happy exhaled. "It's creepy."

"I'll show you creepy. Watch your back, cat."

* * *

In the town of Magnolia, Romeo was sitting down on a bench outside the park in the center of town. He had gone off crying again after being bullied by a group of kids that decided that it would be fun to pick on him. He thought back to the time he was first picked on by them when he said that he was going to be a Fairy Tail wizard like his father.

They talked about how the wizards at Fairy Tail were nothing but jokes, sitting around and getting drunk. It had upset him so much that he ran back to the guild to explain to his father. Pleading with him to take a job request to end the bullying.

Macao agreed with a grin and took a job. A job to take out 20 Vulcans on Mt. Hakobe.

Romeo started to tear up just thinking about that day. It was all his fault. If he hadn't asked his father to go on that dangerous mission, then he'd still be here. Now Macao could be dead and it all because he couldn't stand up for himself.

"Hey, Romeo!"

The boy gasped and looked up. Walking towards him was Sam, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. All with big smiles on their faces. But then he saw Macao being supported by Sam and Natsu and his eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Dad!" Romeo cried out and ran towards them. Jumping into Macao's arms with enough force to knock on the ground. The father winced from his injuries, but grinned and sat up straight. "I so sorry...It's all my fault!"

Macao hugged his son. "No, don't be. I'm sorry I worried you," he said, holding Romeo tightly.

"I-It's okay...I'm the son of a wizard after all," Romeo said.

"Next time someone teases you, ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself! Okay?"

Romeo grinned at his father as a few more tears fell from his eyes. Sam and then others turned and walked away from the two. The boy then turned around and when he saw them leaving he called out to them.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" He yelled to the Dragon-Slayer and flying cat, before looking at Lucy and Sam. "You too, Lucy and Sam!"

Sam looked back at the boy and grinned a toothy smile. Fairy Tail was a guild of outrageous and reckless people, but they were all fun, heartwarming, and kind. He was still new to everything on the surface world and the ways of this guild, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying every second of it.

* * *

After the sunset over the horizon and the day turned into night, Fairy Tail's guildhall was starting to clear out of its members. Sam was one of the last people to exit out of the building and let out a loud yawn. He sniffed the air for a moment to smell for any sigh of water. Luckily for him, the hall lied on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town.

He was about to walk towards the ocean when he was stopped by a small hand grabbing his green poncho. Sam turned around and was a little surprised to see it belonged to Mirajane.

"Hi, Mirajane," Sam said a smile, but then he was confused by her action after she let go of him. "Is there something wrong?"

At first, the beautiful bartender was silent for a moment, before she asked, "Do you any place to sleep?"

This question confused the Titan-Slayer. Not expecting her to ask that of him. But he smiled and answered her with honesty. "I usually sleep in the ocean. My Titan-Slayer form allows me to have both gills and lungs, so I'm able to stay underwater as I sleep."

"Well, if you want, we have a spare bed that you can use to sleep," Mirajane offered with a very sweet smile. That got some odd looks from others, especially Elfman. He stared at his older sister with wide eyes filled with shock.

Sam did notice this and it took him a moment to consider what to answer. He then smiled in response and replied gratefully, "Sure! I never actually slept on a bed before." Sam then grinned. "Thanks, Mirajane."

The two and Elfman then began the walk back to Strauss home, after Mirajane locked the guildhall. It wasn't a long journey to the house wasn't long and within 5 minutes, they reached a two-story, red brick house. Mirajane opened the white door and let Sam walk in. She then guided the Titan-Slayer upstairs to one of the rooms. Then, she proceeded to slip in the key into the lock that hasn't been opened in years.

When the door opened, Sam walked into a plain white room with several pieces of furniture, including a single queen-size bed. He looked around the room to see a couple of pictures hanging on the wall above the bed. His nose picked up something about this room, and it smelt as though it hadn't been touched in a long time and that a girl used to live here. However, Sam decided to not say anything and turned to Mirajane.

"This all looks very nice," Sam commented with a smile.

Mirajane grinned back at him, however, it was only half of what he'd seen her do. "Thank you. If you need the shower or bathroom, then they're downstairs," she explained.

Sam then reached into his pocket and pulled out another handful of treasure and held it out to Mirajane with a grin on his face. "Then please accept this as a token of my appreciation."

Mirajane blushed slightly and chuckled. "There's no need for that," she replied. "I'm just helping out a friend."

Sam looked at her in confusion as he set the treasure down on the bed. "A friend?"

"Every member of the Guild is considered family. Natsu, Cana, Gray, Happy, Macao and Romeo. Even Lucy and you." A warm feeling swelled inside Sam's chest when he heard that, and his smile returned. "I'll let you get some sleep. Good night," she said, closing the door.

Once the door closed, Sam turned around and looked at the bed. He then took off his poncho, revealing all the various scars that littered his body from training and fighting. With a bit of caution, the Titan-Slayer climbed onto a bed for the first time. Take aback by how comfortable it was at first, Sam quickly got used to it and laid flat on his stomach.

As he was about to fall asleep, he thought back on the past two days he left the unpredictable yet familiar ocean waters to finally strike out on his own with Godzilla. Natsu and Happy were fun to be around and they made a great team, even though Natsu was a wrecking ball and can be impulsive. Lucy wasn't really strong, but she's smart and is able to summon some pretty amazing Celestial Spirits. And then the other members of Fairy Tail, though he hadn't really had a chance to talk with them, were a wild and fun bunch. He stayed up for only six more seconds before falling asleep.

Mirajane walked down to the first floor after a few minutes and saw Elfman sitting on the couch. Something was obviously bothering him, and it didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane and she turned to him. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Why did you let him sleep in that room," Elfman asked, carefully. "You know who's room that used to be."

Mirajane frowned slightly and turned away to find an answer. However, the truth was she really didn't know why. And it was likely that she wouldn't know for some time, but gave her brother an answer. "Well...I don't really know. I just wanted to," she said with a tone of uncertainly. Elfman didn't press it any further and the two went off to their own individual beds and went to sleep.

Unbeknown to them that someone was walking directly towards the guild. Someone with red hair and armor.

* * *

It's now been a week and a half since Sam joined Fairy Tail and he's still been trying to adjust to his new surroundings. He spent some of his time training or helping Mirajane around the guild. She told him that he didn't have to, but he told her he didn't mind, as it was his way of thanking her for letting sleep that night at her house. After that night, he didn't want to be a brother to her and Elfman and went back sleeping in the ocean behind the guild and would stay there until he was ready to move into a home of his own.

Surprisingly, the arrival of Sam has brought down the number of fighting that occurred in the guild. When there was a fight, Sam really didn't do anything to stop it, as long as innocent bystanders that weren't involved in the fighting were hurt.

When he wasn't at the guild or training, he was with Natus, Happy, and Lucy to go on missions with them. After they rescued Macao, Natsu decided to have them be a team. Now they were coming back from their latest mission that left them in a sour mood. "I can't believe did all of that for nothing," Sam groaned, as the small team sat at a table.

"Well, it wouldn't have been right to accept the reward for the job," Lucy replied. The mission was to help a man by the name of Kaby Melon by finding a book called Daybreak, and afterward, burn it. However, the book was being held by a man named Everlue and his very ugly maids. The team broke in and took back the book. But in a twist, the Daybreak book was meant for the job client and not for Everlue as originally intended, so despite Lucy wanting to, she and the others couldn't accept the reward.

"I guess we should try and find another job," Natsu grumbled with his head on the table.

"Aye! We're running out of food money!" Happy said, chowing down on a fish.

"We should look at the request board to see what we could do for money," Sam said, standing up from his seat. Mirajane walked over to them after serving a table.

"Well let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on. The Master's away on a conference so I'm covering for him," she said with her usual smile.

Confused, Sam tilted his head and blinked. Lucy was also confused and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of conference?"

"One for guild masters. It's like the Magic Council, but not." This confused Sam even more. Figuring that it was a bit difficult for him to understand, Mirajane tapped her finger on her chin as she thought of a better way to explain things to him and Lucy. Snapping her fingers, she turned to another wizard. "Excuse me, Reedus, can I borrow a Light Pen?"

"Oui," said a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair with a distinctly large torso. He handed her a Light Pen. The pen took the form of a normal-looking, light-colored pen with an arched clip, with its end adorned with a small sphere. Its most distinctive trait is its glowing nib, which was light, prominent and somehow rounded in appearance, made of unknown material which allowed the pen to use its special ability; enabling the user to write in the air around them.

So Mirajane hummed happily as she drew a diagram in the air. After finishing the top of her diagram, the white-haired beauty started explaining to the Celestial Wizard and Titan-Slayer. "You couldn't have to know the organizational chart of the magical world when you came out of the sea, right, Sam?"

The white-haired young man nodded and folded his arms. While his father was wise and taught him everything he knew, Godzilla was also new to how this new era of humanity ran its government.

"The Magic Council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. One step below the government. They're run by the ten coucil members who's job is to uphold all magical rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law, it'll be tried by the council." Mirajane then pointed down at three boxes that were labeled with _Local Guild Master League_ and the multiple other boxes that readout _Guild._ "Then there's the different Guild Master Leagues, which are local groups that work together. Then the individual masters; it's their job to uphold the decisions of the council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis. I guess you can say they're the glue that's holding us all together, which is a pretty stressful job."

"I had no idea that all the guilds were connected like that," Lucy mused.

"Connections between the guilds are important. If you neglect these, the system would fall apart," Mirajane explained, writing in the air again.

_"And then people from the darkness will come to get you!" _Natsu suddenly appeared behind Lucy, speaking in a dark and sinister tone that made Lucy jump with a frightened scream. Sam wasn't startled by the pink-haired male, and deadpanned as he threw his head back and chuckled. "That was too easy," Natsu said, even when Lucy glared at him.

"But seriously, the guys Natsu's talking about exist," said Mirajane. Sam turned back to her and saw that she'd written a box labeled as _Dark Guild_. "They're the Dark Guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples and most are involved in magic crimes."

Sam's eyes slightly narrowed in a scowl. "Then I'll have to keep an eye out for them," he said.

This, however, gave Natsu and idea that lit a fire in his eyes. With a look of excitement, he pointed at Sam and called out. "Alright, Sam! You and me! I challenge you to a fight!"

Sam stared at Natsu for a moment and blinked, while almost everyone else in the guild simply groaned, sighed, or looked a little surprised. He's seen the Dragon-Slayer pick fights with other members of the guild, but why was he doing it to him? "Why?" The Titan-Slayer asked.

"Oh, come on! Isn't it obvious?!" Natsu exclaimed, clenching his fist. "I wanna see who's the strongest!"

"But I thought we were supposed to be a team," Sam said, trying to reason with the hyperactive young man. He then leaned to Lucy. "Back me up here?"

"Sorry, but no," Lucy said, much to the shock of Natsu and Sam. "As far as I'm concerned, our team's disbanded. And besides, you guys didn't actually want me. You only needed me because I'm a blonde."

Sam deadpanned at her. Is that all she really thought she was worth? "Don't be ridiculous. We didn't pick you because of that. We picked you because you're so nice," Natsu said with a grin. Lucy, however, was still unconvinced.

"You don't have to force yourselves to team up with anyone, especially with those losers, you two," said a cool voice from a table behind them. The disbanded team turned around to see Gray sitting at a table nearby Cana. "You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Your clothes, Gray," Cana pointed out, to which the young man panicked. Sam was looked at her, and when Cana saw this, she winked at him. He blushed averted his eyes.

"Jerk," Natsu said with a scowl.

Gray suddenly got up and grabbed Natsu by his scarf. The two butted heads and glared at each other. "Did you just call me a _jerk_, dragon boy?!"

"And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Natsu shot back.

"You mouthbreather!"

"At least I'm not a coward!"

"You're a spineless wimp!"

Suddenly, the two were turned upside down. Sam had grabbed the boys by their ankles and were holding them up with their heads a few inches off the ground. "Will you two knock it off!" He then swung the two against each other to have their heads knock against each other. Then dropped them on the ground.

Meanwhile, with Lucy, Loke had sauntered over to her to flirt. "Why don't you join the Team of Love with me, Lucy? Just the two of us?" He said, trying to seduce her and adjust his glasses. Lucy however, looked rather uncomfortable. "You're just so stunningly gorgeous. I have to keep my shades on when I look at you, or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty."

Lucy was anything but impressed. She instead looked annoyed at him. "Girls really fall for this," she asked, moving her hip slightly, but enough to make her keys clink together.

When Loke saw them his cool, womanizer persona vanished in an instant and reacted by jumping back in a panic. As if Lucy was going to attack him in some way. "You're not a Celestial Wizard, are you!?"

"Yup! She's got crabs, cows, and fish!" Happy replied, chewing on a fish.

"CURSE YOU FATE! WHY MUST YOU TOY WITH ME SO!?" Loke yelled over dramatically and ran out of the guildhall with tears falling out of his eyes and a horrified look on his face. "I'M SORRY, BUT WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER, MY DEAR!"

Lucy just stood there with a look of confusion. Sam saw the interaction and was just as bewildered by the orange-haired boy's reaction. "What's his problem?" he asked.

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial Wizards. Rumor has it that he dated one and it didn't end well," Mirajane said with a smile.

"Right, that's the reason he ran away," Sam said with a teasing smirk.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Shut your mouth, cat! And up yours, Sam!" Lucy exclaimed, glaring at the two.

Natsu rushed back over to Sam. "Alright! That's it! You're going down, Sam!" He yelled, having two big lumps on his head, still wanting to fight the Titan-Slayer.

"Geez, will you give it a rest, fire-brain?" Gray said, with two very similar lumps on his head.

"Where are your clothes," Cana pointed out, and the blue-haired wizard freaked out again. The guild laughed at their antics and didn't seem all too upset this time. She then turned to the young man in the poncho. "Just do it. He's not gonna stop bugging you about it until you do. And then I can get back to drinking in peace," she said, before lifting up a barrel and drank from it.

Sam turned back to Natsu, who was still staring at him with excitement. He didn't see that point in fight if he didn't have to, but if it'll get him to stop, then he didn't have a choice.

"Alright, Natsu, but-" He was interrupted when the doors slammed open and Loke came running back in, panting and out of breath. Everyone looked at him as he sweated on his panicked expression. "You're back early," Sam said with a raised eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"I-It's her..." Loke replied panting. "IT'S HER! ERZA'S BACK!"

When hearing this revelation, everyone in the guild either gasped, shuddered, or screamed in a fit of panic. Shocked and were trembling in their own skin and the guildhall became very quiet. Natsu and Gray more so, as their faces paled with looks of horror.

Sam and Lucy were confused by their reaction. "What's with everyone," Sam asked Mirajane, who wasn't at all scared and was still smiling.

"Well, Erza is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail," Mirajane answered sincerely. "And she can be a bit intimidating."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Surely this Erza person couldn't be all that bad, right? His ears then picked up the sound of metallic footsteps and his eyes widened. The air around the guild went cold, as he could sense someone very powerful and dangerous approaching the guild. On instinct, he made his spine glow slightly under his poncho and skin of his back.

And then the person came walking into the guild, and the glowing stopped. Sam's heart stopped and his eyes widened as he laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he'd probably ever saw in his life and his short time on the surface.

Erza was a beautiful young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, voluptuous figure that could rival Mirjane with a small waist and large breasts. However, her figure was covered in, interestingly, a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond-shaped silver earrings. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm.

As she walked into the guild while carrying a massive horn that was decorated in hand, Erza had a look on her face that would massacre the guild. Her face held a strong, firm, and fierce expression with a highly regarded demeanor in her eyes.

Setting the horn down, Erza addressed the rest of the guild. "I have returned. Where's Master Makarov?" she asked, glancing around at the now-silent wizards, slightly irritated that no one was answering her question.

"Welcome back, Erza. The Master's at a conference right now," Mirajane said happily, still one of only two people that weren't afraid of her. Sam being the other one.

"I see," said Erza with a nodded.

"So um, what's that thing you've got," asked a member named Max.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a trophy," she said before giving him a sharp glare. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-No! Not at all!" Max shuddered, along with everyone else at his table.

Then Erza turned back to the guild and placed her hands on her hips and glared at several members. "Now listen up, guys. I've heard you've been causing trouble again and this guild's been getting rowdy lately. Master Makarov may not care, but I do. This guild needs to get its priorities straight." And then she started to reprimand some of the members. Starting with Cana. "Cana!" The brunette was startled. "You need to start controlling your drinking!" She then turned to another member that was always dancing. "Vijeeter! Please take the dancing outside!" Then to Wakaba. "Wakaba! Get rid of that filthy habit! Nab! Are you still hanging around the request board? Just pick a job already! Macao!"

Erza stared at Macao, but didn't say anything for several minutes and just looked at the older wizard. "Please say something!" Maceo exclaimed desperately.

"I don't know where to begin with you," Erza sighed, placing a hand on her forehead, shaking her head in frustration.

"She's really tearing into everyone," Sam said in a low tone.

**"Makarov is master, but she's an alpha predator. Enforcing discipline on a rowdy pack to ensure order," **Godzilla said to his son. **"Be careful you don't upset her."**

"She doesn't seem that bad," Sam said. "She's pretty and at the very least is saner than everyone else here."

Erza overhead Sam talking to Godzilla, and turned towards him. Sam noticed this all stared back at her as she approached him. Looking up at the towering Titan-Slayer with a hard expression. Some of the other wizards started to go paler as they though Sam was as good as dead.

"You mind telling me who you are and want you're doing here?" She inquired, scowling at him. Sam, however, was not intimidated.

"I'm Sam Serizawa," Sam said with a grin.

"He and Lucy are actually new here," Mirajane said, to which Sam showed Erza his mark. "He said that he's a Titan-Slayer, which is kind of like a dragon slayer like Natsu, but is actually much more powerful and has Take-Over abilities."

Erza then turned her attention back to Sam and gave him a hard stare. "Is this true," she asked.

"Titan-Slayer magic is a little more complexed than that, but basically yes," Sam replied. "I can explain it to you later if you want."

There was a brief moment of silence. She really didn't know if he was telling the truth, as she's never heard of a Titan-Slayer. With it's possible for someone to have an intense power similar to a Dragon-Slayer with the ability of a Take-Over wizard? However, Mirajane wouldn't lie and he seems to be honest. Erza knew that she'll have to have him explain his power to him to get the full picture.

So, the red-haired knight held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Erza Scarlet," she said with a smile. Sam's eyes widened ever-so-slight at Erza reaction, but he took her hand and shook it with a smile on his face. "I guess you can help me then."

This left the others lost for words as they stared at the red-haired woman in shock. This was the first time that she'd come across someone that wasn't afraid of her and also asked someone to team up with her. Sam noticed everyone's reaction and said, "I'd take it's something very serious."

"It is. While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult the Master, but seeing that he's not here, I have no other option but to take action and act upon myself. I'll need help, and you really are as powerful as Mirajane said, then I can really use your help, 'Titan-Slayer'," she told the Titan-Slayer and then turned towards Happy. "Where are Natsu and Gray?"

"Aye." Happy pointed at the boys. Natsu and Gray were hugging each other with one arm around each other's neck and shook the other's hand. Forced smiles on their faces and acting like they were the best of friends. However, it was because they were absolutely terrified of her, so this was just a front they put on to evade her wrath.

"Right here, Erza! Being the greatest friend that I can be!" Gray said, smiling while trembling.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"NATSU TURNED INTO HAPPY!" Lucy exclaimed, freaking out how they were acting drastically different than what they were a minute ago. Even Sam was thinking it was a little crazy to see that two acting like best friends, even though he had to hold them upside down and bash their heads together to get them to stop fighting a few minutes ago.

"I see...best friends do fight every once and a while," said Erza, nodding her head with a smile. "But I'd much rather see you two get along all the time."

"I'm not sure if you could call us the best friends," Gray admitted, too terrified to move an inch.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

"Geez. What did she do to them," Sam asked.

Mirajane used the Light Pen to create a diagram of Natsu and Erza, grinning all the way. "A couple of years ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and was beaten up very badly," she explained.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Lucy said.

"After that, she found Gray walking around naked, so she decided to beat him up too," said Macao said with a smirk

"And let's not forget she beat up Loke for tried to hit on her," Cana added with a sly smile. That one sounded justified when considering how he was hitting on Lucy in a perverted way.

"Listen, you two," Erza said, look at Sam, Natsu, and Gray with a serious expression. "This is important and you two are the strongest wizards here. I want you to come with me and Sam to help us on this mission. Meet me tomorrow at the station, tomorrow morning. Don't be late." This was again met with shock from the other members of the guild and they started murmuring to each other. Sam was a big surprise, but for Erza to ask Natsu and Gray to be on the same team, that was surprising as well.

The two _friends_ turned to look at each other.

_'Natsu and I?!' _Gray though in disbelief.

_'On the same team?'_ Natsu though.

"Natsu, Gray, and Erza on the same team? I never saw that one coming. But Sam too?" Mirajane said in a low tone. Her eyes then widened in shock. Although she's yet to see the Titan-Slayer's power in action, from what Lucy told her, the white-haired barmaid knew that he was on another level. Sam could become one of the strongest wizards in the guild. But when combined with Erza, Gray, and Natsu, they could become invincible. "This could be...the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

* * *

Lucy was at her new apartment getting herself ready for bed. Sighing as she walked out of the bathroom and dried her hair. After Erza left, Mirajane asked if she could go with them as Natsu and Gray would be at each other's throats when the redhead and Sam weren't looking. Lucy could keep an eye on them with the Titan-Slayer. At first, Lucy was against the idea, until Sam brought up the fact that she did defeat a giant maid, much to Lucy's dismay.

After a nice shower, she put on her pajamas and crawled under the covers and got comfortable. About to drift off into sleep for what was sure to be a big day tomorrow.

...

...

...

...

...

_Mosura _

_Mosura_

Lucy opened her when she hear the singing. It sounded like two voices, and they sounded beautiful. Lifting up her head, Lucy looked around her room. But there was nothing. No one in the room. No one sign of a presence. Reaching over to her lamp, she turned it on.

And saw two large moths on the top of her lamp.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Lucy scream in shock and terror, before falling off the bed on the floor. Getting up and peaking over the top of the bed, she stared at the moths and sighed. This might surprise you, but Lucy recognized the two large moths. These two moths have been visiting her every night since she moved into the new apartment, always getting in, and always were wherever she was at. "Not you two again," she said exasperatedly.

Walking over to them, she held out her hands in front of them and the moths climbed on. Careful not to hurt them, Lucy placed them on the window sill and then opened the window. Nudging them a bit, she smiled as the admittedly beautiful moths fluttered off into the night. Lucy then closed the window and went back to sleep.

The moths would return, and land on the glass of the window. Looking into the room at Lucy. Swaying their body from side to side, and even though Lucy couldn't hear them, started singing.

**{Play Mothra's Theme from _Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S}_**

_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dongan kasakuyan indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaanmu_

_**Godzilla will return**_

* * *

**AN:**

**And this concludes the second chapter of perhaps my new most successful story. I'm so happy for all the feedback and I'll be adding Cana to Sam's harem. Now that I think about it, it would make sense for him to have a harem, kind of like lions. ****When I ask you all who Mothra's Titan-Slayer will be, many of you answered but I'm sorry to say that nobody got it correct, so I just decided to come out with it. **

**That's right: Lucy is going to be Mothra's Titan-Slayer. **

**I know that this is a very strange choice, but I have my reasons. Lucy is one of my favorite characters of the series, and it's not because she's sexy as hell and I think that Nalu is one of the greatest anime couples that'll never happen because of the fucking author teasing the reader/viewer. Her character goes through a lot of development throughout the story. More so than any other character in _Fairy Tail_ that you can make the argument that she's the main character as the events that take place are being retold by her through her novel. However, I also love the character archetype that she kind of has. ****She's an everyday man/woman who's thrown into an unexpected situation and through hardship and finding her true strength is forever changed and comes out of that situation even stronger than before. It's through her that we see the world of _Fairy Tail_ as someone completely new to it all and we there with her almost every step of the way.**

**And that's another thing, as Mothra's Titan-Slayer, she'll be even more powerful than she was in the canon story. I _HATE _stories that have Lucy being betrayed by Fairy Tail all because Lisanna came back. To me, they're just meanspirited, way out of character, and forced. I like Lisanna, don't make her a bad person! That being said, by making her a Titan-Slayer, it gives her a boost in her powers when she awakens them.**

**In a way, Mothra and Lucy are kinda the same. They're not powerful when it comes to attacking and they had little defense. Although Lucy started a bit self-centered, both her and the Goddess are ****clever, kind, and genuinely caring. Willing to protect others at the expense of their lives. **

**Mothra's most fantastical ability is her immortality. You kill her, she's reborn. In a way, Lucy is reborn in the series. By breaking free of her father's shackles, her old self dies and she's born again as something stronger. **

**Now for those of you who think that Lucy should be paired with Sam because she has Mothra inside of her, she wouldn't be. Although Godzilla and Mothra have a symbiotic relationship and she's loyal to him, I don't see it as the two of them being in love (even though I totally ship them! XD)! It's more of like Honey Badgers and Honeyguides or ****Water Buffalo and Cattle Egrets. Also, if you're at all familiar with the _Godzilla _series, then you'll know that these two have had a very complex relationship. Many times, they've been enemies and it's only in hand full of movies that they're allies. Sam and Lucy will share a close friendship, just like Godzilla and Mothra in the Monsterverse. **

**But how is Lucy Mothra's Titan-Slayer when she never actually met Mothra in the past? Well, that's actually very simple and a little complex at the same time. I'll go into more detail about it when we get to that point.**

**By the way, I love Fairy Tail, but I can really do without all the 'friendship is magic' speeches that are all throughout the series. We here for one reason and one reason only: to see a human version of Godzilla kick-ass against other monsters and get with hot women. **

**Sam also gets some new abilities in the form of attacks that are similar to Dragon-Slayers. He's going to need more than his Atomic Breath to survive in the world. Also, I'm adding in the detail that his and Godzilla's body is able to generate Ethernano. Much like how Godzilla is a bio-atomic lifeform, this Godzilla is bio-ether as he's able to feed off magic and Ethernano is supposed to be particles of magic. In a way, is it nuclear radiation in the magical world, and it gives Sam his 'Atomic' powers.**

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who've been supporting the story and have presented some ideas for the other Titan-Slayers. Now, just so you know, I have no idea what kind of powers most of these guys have. What makes it easy for me to make the Titan-Slayers is that I know what their monsters are capable of. Which is why Sam is kind of OP, because Godzilla is OP, but that power can still harm him. Hopefully, in the future, the Monsterverse will show us more of the other titans, as I couldn't make out what some of them ever looked like. **

**Also, do you think that Sam should have an Exceed companion like how Dragon-Slayers do? This was a question that I was asked by a review, and I been thinking about it for a while. What I do know is that the guy will have the personality of Rocket from _Guardians of the Galaxy_.**

**Thank you very much for reading. "Godzilla: The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Melody of Death

**Messiah of authors: **Thank you. Glad that you like the idea of Lucy being Mothra's Titan-Slayer and agree with many of the points you mentioned. And thank you for your opinion of Sam's exceed and he'll be making his debut in the chapter.

**Captain Omniverse: **Thank you very much for loving this story. It's awesome to know that people are enjoying and liking this story.

**Darkmaster10000000: **I'd love to update this story more often, but unfortunately I have to update my other stories too and its a very long process sometimes. As for other Titan-Slayers, they will be based on the Titans of the Monsterverse.

**DB-20: **So do I. Thank you for the support, and hopefully you'll like the exceed.

**twisterblake2015: **Thanks and will do.

**Guest (Guest2): **Thank you.

**BomBashious: **I...I don't even know if I can call this constructive criticism. It just seems more like you're flaming to me. Yes, I am following the canon. Haven't you actually read my other stories? It's kind of what I do, while also making changes to the plot. And yes, Sam is a Titan-Slayer. Sorry I didn't use some generic Dragon-Slayer Magic for him. And so what if the Titans or Titan-Slayers are canon in _Fairy Tail_? It's a crossover, and yes, he did need to use his Titan form, because that's the only way he's able to access his power. And yeah, she would assume that Titan-Slayer magic is stronger than Dragon-Slayer magic. These are creatures millions of years older than man and have been around long before humanity learned how to do magic. Plus, when you have the powers of GODZILLA, then you're going to be much more powerful than anything else.

Sorry for ranting, but I really had to just say something. I wouldn't be as angry if you didn't tell me to stop writing. Look, I get it. You don't like the story. But that's the nice thing about fanfics. There's always something for everyone and if someone doesn't find what they're looking for, then they can just make their own story. I made this story because I like _Fairy Tail_ and I love _Godzilla_. The people that enjoy these two series are enjoying this story, and are supporting it. That's why I will not be stoping or redoing this fic.

If you don't like it, then I think its time that you just go read something else.

**SRPA Sentinel: **I'm happy to just be able to come back to this story, and I'm very happy that you're enjoying it. In the Monsterverse, Godzilla was here long before the atomic testing. However, the testing is what reawakened him after being dormant. I'm going to leave the history of the Titans of Earthland blank and fill in those blanks as the story goes along, as I want to have time to flush out how they fit into the canon story.

**ChimaTigon: **So am I.

**ShadowUzumaki55: **Thanks, and it's great to have another chapter out. Yeah, Sam is still adjusting to the way the world works around him, as well as having people around him that aren't trying to kill him. After being alone for most of his life without human interaction, it's intimidating to him. And, yeah, it was funny when he pulled out the treasure, but then again, you never know what you'll find at the bottom of the ocean. Him not being intimidated by Erza shouldn't really be a surprise for the Titan-Slayer, given his powers. I'm happy to have Cana in the harem too, but I'm also thinking of adding more girls in, but I'm still debating it. For Lucy's Titan-Slayer form, I'm not sure, but I do know that she'll sprout Mothra's wings.

I hope that you like Sam's exceed.

**LoamyCoffee: **Happy to see that you like this story. Mirajane offering him Lisanna's room for the night was more of a one-night thing. I have been thinking of filler arcs, like one in which they go to Skull Island. I haven't seen the Daphne Arc actually, as I've only ever really read the manga. Well, I'm happy you think Lucy is a good choice as Mothra's Titan-Slayer, and don't worry, when she awakes those powers, she'll be more powerful than she was in the series.

**SulliMike23: **Yeah! Didn't think that the one person that really needed a boost in the series will become a Titan-Slayer? And yeah, the Shobijin will be a part of the story, even though they were only hinted at in the Monsterverse.

** 123456****: **Ghidorah's going to be a very interesting case. People are asking for a Titan-Slayer for Ghidorah, but because he's an alien and not a Titan of Earthland, the rules are different. Oh, and you better believe he's going to be in this story.

**BeastHunter01: **Thanks for the positivity and for your feedback on the idea of Lucy being Mothra's Titan-Slayer.

**Dracus6: **What? What gave you that idea? And hell no, I'm not going to do a Kamen Rider story, because, as I've said before, I've never see the series.

**Guest (T-wrecks13): **That would be an accurate statement, but it wouldn't really stop Natsu. Not until he got his fight. Oh, and Sam will be letting loose, but not in the way that you may thing. And of course Ghidorah's going to be an enemy.

**Guest (AnimeGoji91): **It is, but I don't know if I should add more.

**Fairydragon2099: **Thank you so much for the feedback.

**bobbyjenkins398: **I'm also glad to put Cana in the harem. I'm not sure what to do with Kong's Titan-Slayer still, but Lamia Scale would be a better fit. I've been getting a lot of questions about Ghidorah's Titan-Slayer, but I'm not going to have him in any guild, even Sabertooth. And why would I pair him up when he's going to be the main villain for Sam and Godzilla. I am going to only use the Monsterverse, but I have decided to add in the abilities of the monsters from the other Godzilla eras, the Heisei era more specifically.

And no, the other Titan-Slayers will not have exceeds. I just wanted to do one.

And yes I have been using wikizilla in order to find all of these monsters' abilities and weaknesses. However, not all the information is given to us because of the movies, so I'm going to have to come up with a lot of them.

**Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: **Thank you. I'm not sure if I'm going to add more girls in it, but it's not likely.

* * *

The kingdom of Fiore.

A small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home. Bought and sold in every marketplace for most magic is merely a tool. A mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore.

But there's a certain guild in a certain town that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

However, they weren't the only ones that knew magic. For long ago, giant monsters roamed the lands. Extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that lived in Earthland alongside mankind. Some even considered them to true rules of the world and called them the Titans. Some lived in harmony with humans and were worshiped as gods, while others were vile and wanted nothing more than to destroy whatever they saw. And others simply wanted to be left allow.

They were engines of ultimate destructions, but as time went on most of these Titans disappeared. And their existence remained in legends.

But there was one that didn't go away. A Titan considered by many to be an alpha predator that brought balance to nature, magic, and humanity. Some call him Earthland's last line of defense against total annihilation. Some call him an animal that's merely driven by instincts. But all believe him to being a god incarnated.

The King of the Monsters.

His name is…

**_SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK_**

_**Godzilla**_

_**The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail**_

* * *

**"Melody of Death"**

The next morning can, and Erza was walking down the road on her way to the train station. Behind her, the redhead was pulling massive cart pilled with a mountain of luggage jam-packed together. As she walked alongside one of the many canals Magnolia had, some people couldn't help but stare at the cart she was pulling or try and move around it, as it took up a lot of room on the street.

Erza continued on her way until something in the water caught her attention and made her stop. She was staring at Sam's three rows of dorsal plates as they cut through the water. Going in the same direction as she was at walking speed. However, when he was beside Erza and the chart, Sam stopped and sank his plates into the water.

He then surprised the armored woman when he crawled out of the water and pulled himself onto the street. Slung over his left shoulder and hanging by his right hip was a duffle bag. As the water dried up from the heat of his body, Sam smiled at Erza. "Good morning, Erza! You sleep well?"

Erza stared at him for a moment before snapping out of her surprise and replied with a smile. "Indeed I did. Thank you for asking." She then raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Was that you in the water just now?" she wondered.

"It's a lot faster for me to travel by water than it is on land. I come up to say hello and good morning," Sam explained to her. Erza nodded in understanding, before saw her cart and went wide eye seeing all the stuff she was hauling. "Uh...what's with all the stuff?"

"It's everything that we'll need for our journey. It's best to come prepared than unprepared," she told him. Sam then nodded in understanding.

"You want me to help you carry all that?" He then asked, wanting to be nice and a gentleman.

Erza thought for a moment. From what she's seen in the few moments she's been with him, Sam seemed like a good guy. He was still a mystery when it comes to his past and his 'Titan-Slayer' magic. Deciding that this would be the perfect opportunity to learn about him, Erza had Sam come over and haul the cart of luggage. Sam did it easily and the two started heading down to the train station.

"So, Samuel..."

"Just Sam," said the Titan-Slayer. "I like to go by Sam."

"Alright then, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself," Erza said, looking at him with a smile. "You did say that you were going to explain everything to me, so why don't you do that while we're heading to the train station."

Sam nodded. "You're right. After all, you should know too. In order for me to tell you, I'll have to talk about the Titans..." And Sam then started explaining all over again how he was used as a baby. became the son and Titan-Slayer to the King of the Monsters, left his underwater home, and how he met Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

Erza sighed when he mentioned how he and Natsu teamed up to defeat Bora and destroyed most of the harbor. Why was she not surprised that Natsu would cause all that trouble when she was away? And then this guy comes along and was just as destructive. Still, his story was nothing like she'd ever heard of before, and it made her all the more interested to see his powers in full. "I must stay, that's a very interesting story, Sam," Erza commented. "I never would have guessed that there were really monsters of that power and magnitude out there."

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, that was everyone else's reaction. I asked Godzilla if there were other Titan-Slayer, but from what I could gather, he doesn't know," he said with a smile. Then he wondered for a moment. "So, how much further to the train station?"

"We shouldn't be far," Erza said as they pressed on onwards. "Natsu and Gray should be waiting for us there. Hopefully, they're getting along."

* * *

They say that the more you fight, the closer you'll become...but that was one thing that didn't apply to Natsu and Gray.

"I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu exclaimed, fuming.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Erza made a huge mistake inviting a loser like you!" Gray shot back.

Once again, the two rivals were causing a ruckus while at Magnolia Station waiting for Sam and Erza to arrive. People all around them were staring at the two as their blue and red auras collided, making strange comments about them before walking away. As the two were arguing, Lucy and Happy sitting on a bench.

Lucy sighed at this predicament. Instead of her usual outfit, she was wearing an orange and yellow tank top with a short blue skirt. On her lap was one of her Celestial Spirits.

The spirit was The Canis Minor, Nikora, or Plue as Lucy called it. Plue was a short, stout creature that had a stubby tail, white fur, a pair of bland black eyes and was shaking nervously, though this doesn't always occur.

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them," Lucy sighed to Happy, who was eating a fish.

"What made you decide to come with us?" Happy asked with a mouth full of fish.

"Mira asked me to tag along to keep an eye on them if they start fighting when Erza's not around," Lucy explained.

"You aren't doing a very good job," Happy commented as the flaming lizard and the icy stripper continued to argue.

"They're hopeless," Lucy said, really wishing that Sam would just get his ass over here to help tame the two.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" said a familiar voice. Lucy sighed in relief to hear that voice, knowing that it was Sam. But when she turned towards him, she was stunned to see him with Erza, pulling the red-haired beauty's massive cart of luggage behind him.

"All those belong to you!?" Lucy exclaimed, gazing wide-eyed at the numerous bags Erza had packed. That's when Natsu and Gray went back to their façade of being good friends in front of Erza.

"It's time to go, good buddy!"

"Aye!"

"Listen, one Happy's enough!" Lucy snapped at them.

"Go. I really like seeing the two of you getting along," Erza said with a smile. Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow at her. Was she really serious? Did she really buy into their act? Erza, however, turned her attention to Lucy. "And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the Guild, yesterday."

"My name's Lucy, and I joined Fairy Tail the same time as Sam. Mira asked me to come along so I can learn a thing or two," Lucy answered. From behind Erza, both Natsu and Gray looked like they were ready to start fighting again. "I hope that's okay."

"The more the marrier. I'm Erza," Erza said to the blonde. "Sam's told me about you." She looked back to check on the two boys butting heads, and when she did, they go back to acting like friends. When she turned back to Lucy, they go back to hating each other and the cycle just repeated itself. "He told me that you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky. It'll be great to have a wizard like you onboard. Thanks for your help."

"Oh no it's my pleasure," Lucy said, trembling in discomfort. Second thoughts about coming along were starting to well up.

While their conversation was going on, the other two male members of the team stopped fighting and looked at the others. Natsu then turned towards Sam. Then an excited and determined expression spread on his face. "Hey, Erza. I'll come with you only on one condition."

"Shut up!" Gray frantically hold him.

"Oh?" Erza looked at him with curiosity. "And what would that be?"

Natsu then stomped down and got into a fighting stance, pointing at Sam. "When we got back to the guild, I challenge you to a fight, Sam!"

This shocked Sam and the others they stared at the Dragon-Slayer with wide eyes. He was seriously still on that? However, Natsu's flame was on fire and he wasn't going to stop until he got his fight.

So, Sam faced Natsu with a serious expression. "Very well, Natsu. But you will follow _three _conditions!"

Natsu looked ready to burst with excitement until he heard that last part. He looked at the Titan-Slayer with a look of confusion.

"One: We'll fight only if you and Gray work together throughout the entirety of the mission!"

Natsu didn't say anything while Gray was angered by this. "What kind of condition is that?! There's no way I can work with this-" He was cut off by Erza knocking him on the head. Sam through again for a moment.

"Two: We fight outside of the guild!"

Natsu still was looking excited.

"And three: We stop the fight if anyone gets hurt. And when the fight ends, I'm_ not_ going to fight you again."

Natsu's excitement shifted to one of slight disappointment when he heard that last condition. His brain worked for a moment, before he pointed at Sam. "Hey, that was _four _things!"

"The last one was a two-parter." Natsu's disappointment returned again. Erza, however, smiled at this. Seeing it as a firm but fair deal. "Will that be enough to satisfy you? If so, then I accept the challenge.

Natsu was quiet for a moment, before perking back up again. "Alright, you got yourself a deal!" Natsu yelled, pumped with enthusiasm, before blowing fire into the air. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

**"Two Minutes Later"**

"Kill me...please..." Natsu moaned weakly, his motion sickness acting up again. Sweating bullets off his body as he clenched his stomach. Erza and Lucy were sitting in one seat with Happy in the blonde's lap, while the guys sat on the opposite one. Natsu was on the end, Sam was in the middle, and Gray was leaning against the window.

"I swear you're totally pathetic, Natsu," Gray said in annoyance, showing no sympathy towards the Dragon-Slayer. "One minute you're picking a fight, and then next you're like this."

"It's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place," Lucy said, giving Natsu a sympathetic look.

"Too bad we can't do anything to help him," Sam said.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Come here and sit with me," Erza implored, patting the seat between her and Lucy, getting a strange look from the blonde. Sam helped Natsu get up and set him down in the seat. He then sat back down as Natsu began leaning over towards Erza. "Now just relax." Suddenly, Erza punched him in the gut, knocking him out cold, and making him fall over onto both her and Lucy's lap. His head fell down on Lucy, making her blush, but as worry that he'll throw up on her.

Sam looked in shock while Gray pretended not to watch. "Uh...was that really necessary," the Titan-Slayer asked.

"This will make the trip a little easier on him and less annoying for us," explained the red-haired wizard. This just made Sam sweatdrop. He was starting to see why the others were so scared of her, but he was still not intimidated. To him, she was still a good person with a different way of doing things. In a way, Erza had the same aspect of Sam. Even though she's still to see what he was capable of, he was still kind enough to do things of his own accord.

"Now that I think about it, I've told you about my powers, but I haven't seen any other magic than Natsu's at Fairy Tail," Sam said. Lucy nodding in agreement.

"What kind of magic do you practice, Erza?" She asked, placing a hand on Natsu's head.

"That's a good question," Erza said. "I use Requip magic. It allows me to change my weapons and armor almost instantaneously."

"Erza's magic is really pretty," Happy said, looking up at Lucy. He waved his arms everywhere. "She makes her enemies bleed a lot."

"I don't know if I call that pretty," Lucy said as she gagged slightly.

"But still, that's amazing," Sam asked with wonder in his eyes. "I'd love to see it."

Erza's eyes widened and she blushed slightly with a smile. Sam was able to just bring one out of her without even trying. "Personally, I think Gray's magic is more beautiful than mine," she said, and Sam looked at the blue-haired wizard with curious eyes.

"Oh, like this?" Gray demonstrated his powers by holding out a hand and placed his other hand, balled into a fist, on his palm as if he was going to crush something. Suddenly, the air around Gray's hands began to chill and get cool. When he released his grip and revealed a small ice replica of Fairy Tail's insignia.

Lucy and Sam looked at it in amazement as it floated in the air, and the Titan-Slayer carefully grabbed it with his fingers.

"I use Ice Magic," Gray said.

Lucy's eyes widened when the realization hit her and she gasped. Natsu was fire and he was ice. "That's why you and Natsu don't get along! Fire and Ice, you two are so straightforward it's actually kinda cute," she said with a giggle."

"I never thought about that," Erza admitted.

"Nah, I just hate his guts," Gray said, getting a little flustered. He then turned his attention over to Erza. "So, Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us in. I mean, what kind of mission are we going on here?"

"Of course. I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magic item called 'Lullaby'," Erza explained to the others, while Natsu was still out cold.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that just something mothers sing to their infants to put them to sleep?"

"Yes, but perhaps it's best to let me start from the beginning," Erza said, before recontinuing the event that took place. "Just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards."

**-(flashback)-**

_Before she returned to Fairy Tail with her horn and her luggage, Erza stopped at the local bar to enjoy a drink before going home. She was sitting at the counter with her drink, taking no notice of anyone else in the room until she heard someone from a group of wizard spoke up._

_"What a bunch of losers! Always trying to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic," said one of them, insulting the people around them. _

_It wasn't a person, but a cat that was just like Happy! _

_His name was Jasper, and just like the cat of Fairy Tail, he had a small, bipedal body with grey ears, big eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and tiny whiskers. But unlike Happy, this cat resembled more of a tuxedo cat, with mostly dark gray fur that was slightly disheveled, although his torso and the tip of his tail are covered in white fur, with __a white triangle over his eyes and mouth. His eyes were a pink color, and white hands and feet. Unlike Happy, he did wear a pair of light grey goggles with blue lenses on his forehead and a sleeveless orange and blue jacket paired with black shorts._

_At first, Erza didn't pay any attention until Jasper pointed to a citizen walking into the bar with a weird hairstyle. __"Like, look at this guy.__ Can you believe they call us criminals when he's assaulting us with that haircut?"_

_The word 'criminal' definitely got her attention, and Erza turned her head to spot a table of four other mages on the other side of the bar. Jasper was sitting on the table with a mug in his paws._

_"Jasper, will you quiet down!" Hissed one of the other wizards, Byard. __Byard was a tall man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, which was arranged on the front in a flat tuft going upwards. On his face were six distinctive whisker-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them. __He donned a simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants, and simple shoes. "Come on, hurry it up, bartender!"_

_"Will you relax, man," Jasper said with a grin, before pointing at a young child whose mother brought along to the bar to get a drink for herself. __"Look at this thing. It thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to ask for help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle!" He then pointed over to a middle-aged man flirt with what was likely a young girl. "Oh and look at Mr. Smiles. Where's your wife, you old codger? What a class-A creeper." Jasper laughed at his own remark. "Am I right, Kageyama?"_

_"Jasper, shut up!" Byard snapped._

_"Hey, relax a little," said another wizard named Rayule. He was a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. Rayule donned a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes that made him look like an Egyptian pharaoh. He wore a light shirt under that signature jacket of him, simple pants and shoes._

_"And how am I supposed to do that? The cat is acting like a jackass," said Byard. Jasper spat on the floor. "And we finally managed to figure out where Lullaby's hidden, but we can't do anything, because of some seal?"_

_"Keep it down, you two," Rayule hissed._

_"Don't sweat it, you guys," said Kageyama. He was __a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He wore a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wore a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear. "Let me and Jasper Handle this one. You just head back to the guild, all right?"_

_Kageyama stood up from the table as Jasper jumped off it. _

_"You sure, Kage? You two going to be okay on your own?" asked the last wizard with them, Karacka. He was a short, hunched and fat man with strange features: he didn't seem to have a visible nose, and possessed very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish. His hair was green and pointed upwards in many rounded, curved spikes. His attire consisted of a crimson jacket with lighter edges and a high collar, held closed right under it but otherwise being left open, over a light shirt, which, being quite short, reveals much of Karacka's stomach, and loose, __plain blackish__ pants, held up by a simple belt and tucked inside boots. He also had a massive necklace around his neck, consisting of several, very large metal discs connected by a rope. _

_"You don't have to worry about me," Kageyama said. "Just tell Erigor that we'll be coming back with Lullaby in three days."_

**-(Present)-**

"So it's not a song we're talking about," Lucy asked, turning to look at Erza.

"That's right, and the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic," Erza said, looking down at the floor with a frown. "I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the Ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests which is why he's earned the name, 'Erigor the Reaper'."

The nickname sent shivers up the other conscious members' spines. The thought of the number of people, innocent or not, young and old, made Sam's skin crawl. "He's a contract killer...I take it this makes Eisenwald a Dark Guild," he said.

Erza looked at Sam and nodded. "When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them. They've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day."

"Did they receive any kind of punishment for their crimes?" Sam asked with a frown.

"They did. Eisenwald's master was arrested and the Guild was ordered to disband themselves Though, most Dark Guilds keep on functioning regardless and ignore the order."

"Okay, I should be heading back home now," Lucy shuddered, sweating a puddle under her butt.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden," Happy said.

"It's sweat!" Lucy snapped at him.

Erza pounded Natsu in the gut again, not realizing it as she was too caught up in self-blame. "How could I have been so careless?" She asked in a menacing tone as she gave a dark look. Scaring Lucy. "If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day, I could have pulverized them. I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

"You don't have to beat yourself for it," Sam said with a smile. His smile however dropped and his serious expression came back. "Now let's just think for a second. Eisenwald is a Dark Guild that killed for money, and most likely for the pleasure. If they're after this Lullaby thing, then it's not too crazy to theorize that it's able to bring about death to anyone they please."

The others, excluding Natsu, stared at Sam in shock for a moment. Who could have thought that he was not only extremely powerful, but intelligent as well?

"Yes, you're might be right," Erza praised. "That's why we have to do this with caution as we don't know it's full capability."

"So if I got this, Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you wanna stop them. Because after what you overheard you're sure that it's gonna be something bad."

"That's correct, and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you guys for your help," Erza admitted. A fierce look in her eyes flared. "We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like fun to me," Gray said with a smirk. Lucy, however, was sweating a floor, making Happy fly over to Sam's lap.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I shouldn't have come along," Lucy squeaked in fear.

* * *

When the group arrived at Onibas Station, they all got off the train with Sam pulling Erza's crate off, which pleased the scarlet knight. Now they were ready to set off towards Eisenwald. "You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked.

"I have no idea," Erza admitted. "That's what we're here to find out."

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home," Lucy mumble.

"Yeah, yeah. No one's stopping..." Sam stopped his sentence when he looked at Lucy and felt that something was definitely felt off. It was way too quiet. "What a minute." He said when he realized what it was, making everyone stop.

"Why? What is it?" Erza asked in wonder. Sam didn't answer and did a headcount. When he realized something and screamed.

"OH FUCK! WE FORGOT NATSU!" He yelled before started running back towards the train, shocking the others. Sam chased the train as it departed, but wasn't able to catch up, and stopped. Watching as it took the flaming knucklehead with it. Everyone else caught up and watched as the train went off into the distance. Gray looked disgruntled, Happy giggled and waved goodbye, and Lucy looked absolutely shocked and horrified.

"We were so busy talking, I forgot about him," Erza declared, closing her eyes and holding up a clenched fist as she looked troubled. "I'm such a fool. Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault. I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance."

Lucy stared at her in disbelief. Sam turned to Erza and reached out a hand towards her. At first, the others thought that he was going to actually hit her. But then he surprised them by placing his hand on her head and ruffled her red hair. This action made Erza blush and look up at him as he put his hand down and smiled at her.

"Look, don't go beating yourself over this. However, we've got to stop that train." Sam then took a step back, and before Erza, transformed into his Titan-Slayer form. Her eyes widened in wonder and awe at this spectacle, and the son of Godzilla started explaining his plan. "I'll go after the train with Happy! Is there a way to stop the train from here?"

"I...Yes, I believe there's an emergency brake," Erza said after getting over her astonishment. "We'll get it to stop and catch up with you."

Sam nodded and turned to Happy, before pointing with his back. "Get me up into the air, like you do with Natsu."

"Right." Happy opened his wings and grabbed Sam by the back of his poncho and flew up into the air. Flying over the train station and hovered in the sky. "Okay, so now what?"

"Point your back in the direction the train went and get ready to hold on," Sam said, tucking his tail in between his legs.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said and turned around. But then he became confused as to why he wanted him to do that. "Wait, why would I..." The hair on the back of Happy's neck stood up when he heard Sam's dorsal plates humming and glowing as he charged his Atomic Breath.

**"ATOMIC BREATH!" **Sam shouted his signature move and unleashed his Atomic Breath. Sending him and Happy rocketing across the air. Everyone watched in surprise as the two flew off with incredible speed, as Happy screamed all the way. As she witnessed it, Erza could help but grin and think about how incredible his magic was.

But there was no time to waste, so she ran off to find that emergency brake.

* * *

Back on the train, Natsu was still in his seat, slumping as he groaned from his motion sickness. He was the only person in the train car. That is until the door opened and someone walked into the car. The person was about walking past the seat in front of Natsu, revealing it to be the cat that Erza was said was with the four wizards from Eisenwald, Jasper.

Jasper was sipping down the very last of his soda from the straw before throwing the cup away without a care in the world. He then noticed Natsu in the sick state that he was in. "Jeez, you don't look so good there, buddy," said Jasper.

He then climbed onto Natsu and looked at his face. Natsu slowly raised up his head to see the dark and white-colored cat looking over him. The Dragon-Slayer didn't say anything, not able to speak. He couldn't even do anything when Jasper slapped his face to get him to do something.

"Let me guess, you're a Dragon-Slayer, right," Jasper asked rhetorically with a smirk. A glint of mischieve shining in his eyes. "Meaning that you stop can't me from doing anything to you."

A few seconds letter, Kageyama walked into the car looking for Jasper. "Jasper? Jasper!" He called out for the cat. He then heard the sound of groaning and looked over to see something that left him dumbfounded.

Natsu was laying on the seat with butt in the air, with Jasper standing victorious over him on the back of the seat, all while the boy's pants were down to his ankles. All while Jasper was laughing his ass off. Natsu was groaning. Wanting to yell at Jasper for pantsing him and kick his but. All of which he couldn't do at the moment.

"Jasper...What are you doing?" Kageyama asked, still trying to figure out just what the heck was going on.

Jasper stopped laughing for a moment to talk. "What does it look like? I pantsed him!"

"...Why?"

"Because when the train stops, he's gonna have to pull them back up!" Jasper screamed, going back into fits of laugher, before falling over and landing on the seat behind him.

Kageyama shook his head. Jasper was, without a doubt in his mind, one of the strangest people/animals he's ever met. It was hard to really tell what his personality. Then again, cats weren't like people, and Jasper was still a new member of the guild.

As Jasper was still laughing his ass off, Kageyama looked to Natsu and noticed his Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder. He then sneered. "Well, look it here. It's a Fairy Tail wizard," he said, to which Jasper stopped launching and walked around to the other side to watch. "How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?"

"What?" Natsu asked, still with his pants down.

Suddenly, Kageyama used his foot to stomp on Natsu's face.

"Don't act all high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild, Mr. Fairy. You guys who just blindly follow the Magic Council. Know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies."

Natsu glared at Kageyama. First Jasper pants him when he's down and can't do anything, and now this guy was mocking his guild? That got him all fired up, but couldn't give him the beating of a lifetime. Summoning whatever strength he had in him, Natsu ignited flames from his fists, making Kageyama steep back. Natsu got to his feet and was prepared to attack.

Suddenly, he was blasted in the stomach by a shot of green energy. Sending Natsu soaring to the ground. Still with his pants down.

"Now now, there's no need for fighting." That shout came from Jasper, who had summoned a magical gun that folded out into a larger weapon. "Especially with your pants still down," he said with a snicker before the weapon disappeared into thin air in a way that made it look like it was deconstructing itself.

"Now it's time for a demonstration of what _real _Magic can do," Kageyama said with a sneer, before a purple seal emerged from his feet. Several tendrils made out of the man's shadows shot out of the ground and went towards Natsu.

**_CRASH!_**

Suddenly, the roof busted when Sam came crashing down with Happy hanging onto one of his glowing dorsal plates. **"Atomic Titan Stomp!" **He roared, intercepting the shadows with an attack that engulfed his monstrous feet with his blue flaming atomic magic. The powerful atomic-enhanced stomp destroyed Kageyama's attack, and the floor of the car.

Sam glared at Kageyama and Jasper with a glare, as they stuttered in shock at the poncho-wearing Titan-Slayer as he stood between them and Natsu. Happy looked like he was going to throw up himself as Sam's Atomic Breath rocketed them all the way here, and fell off and landed on the ground.

"What the...?" Jasper said, staring at Sam in shock.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Kageyama demanded. Sam just looked behind him and saw Natsu still having been affected by his motion sickness. But why were his pants down? Happy was on the floor, with his eyes spiraling.

He then turned back to the Shadow Wizard and growled. "You're gonna pay for beating someone when he can't fight?"

Suddenly there was a screeching sound from outside the train, and everyone standing was shot forward. Sam only jerked a little by bracing himself and digging the claws of his feet into the wooden floor. Jasper was sent flying forward and Sam caught him by his tail. Kageyama fell forward on the ground, and something dropped out of his coat and rolled a bit on the ground.

It was a flute that was nearly 50 centimeters in length. It had a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there are root-like cutouts.

Sam looked around as Jasper was yelling profanities and struggling to get out of his grip. "The train stopped?" he asked, before pulling Jasper up and looked at him curiously, as the tuxedo glared at him. "Wow, you're really a cat? Like Happy?"

"A cat? What the hell is that?" Jasper asked, and just like the blue cat, opened out a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings and used them to fly upright.

Sam had a dumbfounded look on his face. "That's what you are!"

"Oh, forget it!" Jasper looked around, before seeing the flute on the ground. With the motion sickness at an end, Natsu began to get to his feet and quickly pulled his pants up. "Grab the flute!"

"What? What is that?" Natsu wondered when he and Sam took note of the object.

Kageyama quickly snatched the flute off the ground and stored it away in his jacket, before glaring at the wizards and cat while sweating. "You saw it?" he asked, like he was afraid of something. "And what the hell is going on, Jasper?!"

Jasper was able to pull his tail out of Sam's claws before flying and landing on his shoulder. "Sorry, Kageyama, but I've gotta eat. And with the 4,000,000 Jewel bounty on your guilds head, I'm gonna rich!" Jasper said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Natsu clashed his fist together and charged his flames. "I don't know what's going on, but it's time for payback!" He yelled, as Sam charged his atomic magic into his fist too. The boys cocked their fists back and lunged at Kageyama.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

**"Atomic Titan Claw!"**

Kageyama was caught off guard, and wasn't able to defend himself when the double attack collided with his face. Sending him flying across the train car and into the next. Creating an explosion that, unbeknownst to the Fairy Tail wizards, disconnected the car they were in, which was the very last one, from the the the rest of the train.

When the smoke cleared, the front of the last car was completely gone, and several people in the one in front of it got up and looked at Kageyama and the two boys in shock. The Shadow Wizard was on the floor, struggling to get to his feet as he spat out some blood. When he did get up, he saw Sam and Natsu glaring at him.

"Who's the fly now, huh?" Natsu exclaimed with a grin, holding a fist in the air and Sam's dorsal plates glowed for another attack.

Jasper stared at them in amazement. "These guys are real monsters..."

_"Attention, all passengers, our emergency stop was a false alarm,"_ said a woman on the announcer, getting the three in the last car's attention. _"We'll be departing again."_

Suddenly the train started moving again, and pulled away from the damaged last car. Leaving it with Natsu, Sam, and Jasper still in it. As it pulled away, Kageyama hobbled to the back and shouted. "You all better watch your backs! Especially you, Jasper! You picked a fight with Eisenwald! And when we're done, we're coming for you!"

And with that, the train drove off.

* * *

A few meters away from where the train car was, the others had hired a Magic Mobile and Erza was driving as fast as she could alongside the railroad. Magic Mobies were fast vehicles that ran on the driver's magic energy. This was supplied by a SE-plug (Self-Energy plug) that was wrapped around Erza's wrist, converting her Magic Power into fuel. Lucy and Gray were riding inside, before the blonde poked her head out the window and looked forward.

She gasped when she saw the train car and then saw the two boys and Happy, along with someone else. "There they are!" She exclaimed, pointing at them. But as they got closer, her vision of them became clearer and what she saw left her bewildered. "And he's...fighting a cat?"

Natsu and Jasper were in the middle of a fight that involved the cat, going all over the Dragon-Slayer's body. Hitting him and scratching him a few times. Natsu tried to grab him but was getting annoyed with the flying evading him.

"Get off me! You pantsing cat!" Natsu yelled before Jasper grabbed the inside of his mouth, and then Natsu bit him.

"Ow! Biting?! That's not fair!" Jasper shouted in pain, before crawling around to Natsu's front and grabbed him by his jacket, before using his wings to fly up just high enough to have Natsu's feet off the ground. "And do you idiots have any idea how much of everything you screwed up!?"

Suddenly the Magic Mobile zoomed past them, Sam and Happy. Erza pulled the car over, nearly knocking everyone over and also tipping the vehicle on its side. Everyone in the vehicle got out and ran up to Sam and Happy, who was watching the two still fighting.

"Sam, Happy, are you alright?" asked Erza.

"Uh, Sam, what's Natsu doing?" Lucy asked, watching as Natsu was trying to beat up a much rougher version of Happy. And the cat was, for all intent, was putting up a good fight.

"The only thing this guild seems to know how to resolve issues," Sam said, still in his Titan form.

"Aye!" Happy agree.

Natsu managed to grab Jasper and then threw him off him. "He pulled down my pants! And how come you guys left me on the train?!" The pink-haired wizard yelled, before Jasper came flying back and headbutted him in the stomach.

Lucy gave Natsu a funny look. "I'm starting to think that maybe all the wizards in Fairy Tail are a little bit crazy," she stated the obvious.

"Not all of us are crazy," Gray protested, having stripped down to his underwear.

"OH YEAH, WELL WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?"

Erza walked over to Natsu. "I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured I apologize, Natsu," she said, before grabbing the boy's head and smacked him against her breast, ignoring the fact she had it on so it hurt Natsu on contact. Sam couldn't help but flinch, mentally feeling how much it would hurt to hit that chest armor.

"It's okay," Natsu muttered.

Jasper landed on the ground and folded his arms, rolling his eyes at the scene. Happy then ran over to him with a big smile. "This is so cool! I didn't think I'd meet another cat like me!" The blue cat exclaimed, gaining the attention of the others, who looked at Jasper.

"What the hell's a cat?" Jasper asked. That's when the others gave him dumbfounded looks.

"'What's a cat?' It's what you are, stupid!" Gray exclaimed.

"It's very simple, Jasper! You look like a cat, and if you look like a cat, then it's obvious you're a cat," Sam said. "...That can fly."

"Ain't no thing like me, 'cept me." Jasper said, pointing to himself with a prideful smirk.

"Talk about a version of Happy with an ego problem," Lucy muttered.

"I heard that, bimbo!" Jasper shouted.

"What did you call me!?" Lucy snapped furiously, stepping forward to try and hit him. But then she and everyone else was taken aback when a green magical seal appeared in Jasper's hands. And from it, two large laser pistols constructed themselves from thin air by magic.

"Try me, bitch! I'm killed many, and you just be another face on the list," Jasper said with another Cheshire grin of defiance.

While the others were shocked to see the cat was able to use magic, Erza was about to step towards the cat and attack when Sam stopped her with his arm. "That's enough! He's not our enemy." He said, before turning to Jasper. "I'm sorry, but maybe its time that you start explaining things. Like who are you and what were you talking about when you said bounty?"

Jasper was silent for a moment, before his weapons deconstructed themselves back to nothingness. "The name's Jasper, and I'm a bounty hunter," he said.

"A cat as a bounty hunter?" Grey asked, looked just as surprised as the others.

Sam turned to him. "What's a bounty hunter?"

"They're guys that track done wanted criminals and turn them in for money," Lucy explained.

"That's right, and that guy that attack you on the train? His name is Kageyama, and his guild's been put on the top of the list for most wanted," Jasper explained with his arms crossed.

"I think I heard him say he was with Eisenwald," Natsu.

Erza suddenly snapped and slapped Natsu across the face with her unarmored hand. But that didn't make it hurt any less and send him to the ground. "_YOU FOOL__!_" She shouted, as everyone looked at her in shock. "That is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?!"

"What the-? This is the first I heard about it," Natsu said, holding his cheek.

"I explained everything on the train! You should listen when people talk to you!"

Sam then stepped in and intervened to stop the situation from escalating anymore. "Stop!" He said firmly, getting the irritated woman's attention. "It wasn't his fault. You were the one that knocked him out, remember? He couldn't have been awake to hear you."

With this revelation hit her, Erza gasped. "You're right. I'm so sorry. Please, hit me for my sacrament at once!"

Suddenly, Jasper shot her in the side of the head with a non-lethal shot that knocked the scarlet woman onto the ground, shocking everyone.

"What was that for!" Sam shouted angrily at the cat.

"What? She said to hit her for hitting him. She didn't say how you can hit her," Jasper said with a smirk, as Erza got up and glared a death stare at the cat. But he wasn't at all afraid, but was annoyed and angry. "And you consider that hit just us even after you ruined everything! It took me weeks to gain their trust and now its all gone done the drain! I've been waiting for an opportunity to come and it finally did, until you idiots came along and had to screw it all up!"

"But didn't you blow your own cover?" Happy asked.

"Ah, da, da, da, don't matter," Jasper said, trying to wave off his comment. "Eisenwald has Lullaby, and I had one chance to grab it and use it on them to collect my bounty! Now they've got that flute to use it for who knows what!"

"Wait, you mean that strange flute with the skull that had three eyes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, threaten them with it, make them turn themselves, and collect their bounties," Jasper said. "I'm not sure what the thing is supposed to do. They never told me, but apparently it's extremely dangerous."

However, Lucy was thinking for a moment, and when she remembered something about what Sam had said, she began to shake with fear. "Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked, noticing how she was trembling.

"It's just, I've heard about that flue before," Lucy said, clenching her fists. "Lullaby, the cursed song! It's Death Magic."

"What?!" Erza exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Death Magic!?" Sam asked with dread.

"A cursed song?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what? Like an incantation?" Jasper asked.

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but there's some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards. Cursed Black Magic spells that will the person they're used on. And if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse," Lucy explained.

"How?" Sam asked.

"The Forbidden Lullaby was originally a for casting simple death curses. It was useful for whatever evil wizard wanted to use it, but it was limited in its power. But then, Zeref, the greatest and evilest of all Black Wizards transformed it into a demon flute. Giving its song the power to kill hundreds, _thousands_ at once, lulling them all into an endless sleep. Now it was Lullaby, the Mass Murder Curse Magic!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

Even the cynical, jaded Jasper was terrified by what he'd just help Eisenwald gain ahold of. "Jeez, I knew these guys were bad... But now they have something like that?"

Suddenly, he was grabbed by an enraged Erza, who glared at the cat. "This is madness! What are they hoping to achieve! ANSWER ME, BOUNTY HUNTER!"

"Get your hands off me!" Jasper clawed Erza's arms, making her let go of him as he floated in the air. "I don't know! All I know is that they had something big and they didn't bother to let me in on the plan!"

"We don't have time time to argue!" Sam exclaimed fiercely, getting everyone's attention. "Jasper was new to them, they couldn't trust him right away. Maybe they always knew that he was a traitor. But now we've got to catch up with them!"

"But how are we going to find them?" Happy asked, looking up at the Titan-Slayer.

"Well, I do know that the next stage of their grand plan was to hijack the train we were on and stop at Kunugi Station, where the rest of the guild would be waiting," Jasper told them, pointing down the direction the tracks headed to. "But if we go now, then we'll about to get to them before they go to Oshibana Station."

"'We?'" Natsu asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I said 'we!' In case you forgotten, I've got a 4,000,000 Jewel bounty on their asses, and I'm not passing up that offer of a lifetime! Plus, you're going to need me, Pinky," Jasper said with another Cheshire-like smile. "Face it, you're stuck with me."

Erza let out a frustrated sigh. She knew he was right. While she didn't like the idea of working with a bounty hunter like Jasper, he could have vital intel that he would need to share with them. "Fine, then let's go."

* * *

10 minutes later, and Erza pulled the vehicle over just outside of Kunugi Station. Arriving on a cliff that overlooked the station. Lucy, Grey, Happy, Jasper, and a very motion sick Natsu were inside the car, while Sam was hanging on the roof, as he didn't want to turn back into and his dorsal plates would've taken up too much space.

When the car parked, Jasper jumped out through the window and went over to the edge of the cliff. Using his magical ability, called Re-Construct, he constructed a pair of binoculars to look down on the station. There were knights from the Fiora Army surrounding the station and were doing their best to calm the panicking citizens. Sam jumped down and stood next to him. Using his enhanced hearing, he listened to what some of the people were saying.

"Some guy with a scythe and a bunch of his lackeys took over the train!"

"I think I know who they are. They're the Dark Guild punks who've been hanging around town the past few weeks!"

Sam turned to the others. "Eisenwald took over the train," he said as Jasper deconstructed his binoculars.

"And by the looks of it, the train's already gone to Oshibana Station," Jasper exclaimed, pulling his ears in frustration. "Well, that's just great!"

"I can understand cars and boats, but why'd they want to hijack a train?" Lucy asked, sticking her out of the window.

"It doesn't seem like it'd be a very good choice for getaways," Happy said, "since it can only follow the tracks it's on."

"True. But they are quite fast," Erza commented.

Jasper jumped back into the car through the window, and Sam jumped onto the roof. Rocking the car, which didn't make an already sick Natsu feel even worse.

"Then I guess it's up to us stop those Eisenwald guys when they reach the next station," Gray said, now stripped down to his under to his boxers again. "And also to figure out why they're going there."

"Hey, strip-tease! Will you put your close back on?!" Jasper shouted, blocking the view with his paws.

"What did you call me?!"

"The military's already been called to action, so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them," Lucy said.

Erza really did hope she was right. With the SE plug still on her arm, she revved the engines and they set off again.

* * *

Not long after, they made it to the town of Oshibana. Erza was still driving down the street like a madwoman as she speeded through the town. Sam was still holding onto the roof of the vehicle for dear life, as the red-haired wizard swerved and weaved around corners. She narrowly missed a few people as she took a hard right.

After being briefly explained as to how the Magic-Mobile worked by Gray and Jasper, Sam, with his claws dug into the metal of the roof, looked down and gasped when he saw the SE plug attached to the beautiful redhead's arm start to inflate. Sensing her magical energy leaving her body, he became worried.

"Erza, you have to slow down!" He yelled, looking down at her.

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played," Erza protested. "I can't slow down! We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"I know, but you're to exhaust too much Magic!" Sam yelled, before reaching down his arm to her. "Let me power and you drive! We don't need you to collapse before we start fighting!"

Erza saw how worried the Titan-Slayer was, and sighed. As the vehicle kept going, she detached the plug from her arm, making it rapidly slow down before handing the SE plug to Sam. He took it and quickly placed it on his arm. Regulating only a small amount into the vehicle, it was still enough to have it zooming down the street at and even faster rate. Erza was slightly pinned against her seat, but smiled and continued driving the vehicle. It was a weird feeling, but Sam was getting smiles out of her like no one else.

Inside the car, Happy was deep in thought, scratching his head in confusion. "I feel like there's was something important I was supposed to tell you, Lucy."

"Oh, really? What is it?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow. With most of the room filled up, she was forced to have Natsu's head sit on her lap again as she rubbed his head. It was embarrassing and it made her blush madly, but it was the least she could do to give him some comfort.

"I don't remember," Happy told her. "It was just something about something I was supposed to tell you."

"That narrows it down," Jasper said with sarcasm. "And don't you two look so cute together."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Lucy snapped, even more embarrassed.

"Good, because it's making me sick just thinking about it," Jasper retorted.

"Totally sick for real," Natsu moaned.

"That's what I said!" Jasper proclaimed with a smirk.

"That's it!" Happy exclaimed, thinking that's what the thing he was trying to remember.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Lucy yelled at the two cats with her blush turning redder. Jasper laughed out loud as Natsu shot out of Lucy's lap and leaned out the window. Lucy quickly grabbed his vest to pull him back in. "Careful Natsu! You're gonna fall out!"

"That's what I'm aiming for," Natsu groaned with swelled cheeks, all while Jasper laughed his ass off and Gray didn't bother to help.

As Lucy pulled in the Dragon-Slayer, Sam gasped when he saw billowing smoke up ahead. He pointed it out to Erza and she drove in the direction of the column of smoke as he pumped more of his magic into the car. Within five minutes, they'd reached the station. Only for Erza to hit the brakes and come to a screeching halt when they were was a large crowd of people gathered around Oshibana Station.

The sudden halt, and the speed at which Erza was going at, sending Sam flying over the crowd of people, before crashing into a column right next to an officer. The officer looked at the Titan-Slayer as he slowly slid down to the ground in pain.

He slowly got up to his feet and shoot his head as Erza and the others pushed their way through the crowd of people.

"Sir, please!" The officer said through the microphone right into Sam's ear, making him yelp in pain and he glared at the policeman. "You have to go back with everyone else!"

Sam was about to slap the megaphone out of the man's hand before Erza came over and placed a firm hand on the shoulder of the officer. "Excuse me, what's going on?" she asked.

"Why would I tell you, lady?"

Wrong answer. She suddenly headbutted the officer in the face. Knocking him unconscious before moving onto the next police officer. "What's going on?" When he didn't answer, she headbutted him too and moved onto the next officer. "What's going on?"

Lucy and the others, with the exception of Natsu, who was carrying on her shoulder, stared at Erza. "Her questioning method's a little counter-productive," she said with a sweatdrop.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done," Gray said

"Where are your clothes?!"

Before Erza could question another officer, before Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. He gently pushed her aside before walking up to the man, who was intimidated by his monstrous appearance. "Look, we're here to stop a Dark Guild called Eisenwald that was coming to this station," he said, more reasonable than Erza's way of getting answers. "Just tell us want's going on."

"Sorry, but I can't do that," said the officer.

That's when Jasper came over and climbed up onto Sam's shoulder and smirked at the officer. "Tell us now, or we give you back to the redhead," he said, pointing back to Erza.

"Woah! Okay! Let's not get hasty!" The officer quickly exclaimed, just as quick was he to change his mind. "The station was taken over by a group of thugs attacked. A small military army stormed in earlier to regain control of the situation, but they've yet to return."

"They're not going to last a minute with Eisenwald," Jasper said with a serious tone.

"You're right," Sam said, before turning back to Erza. "We better get in there and take them down, now!"

Erza nodded. She then turned to the others and placed her hands on her hips. "Let's go!"

The group then went inside the station, with Lucy unwittingly being given the great honor of carrying around poor motion sick Natsu. As they went in, they were met with a chilling sight of the bodies of Royal Army soldiers littering the stairs and hallway. All of them dead with blood leaking from bad wounds on their bodies. Sam smelled the air, and it was confirmed that none were alive to save. He growled and pressed on with the others.

"They've been completely wiped out," Happy said in disbelief, as he flew over the defeated soldiers with Jasper, who constructed a gun in his paws.

"These guys are a Dark Guild, who's left a trail of bodies every time the Magic Council sent out guys to arrest them," Jasper said, pulling out the wanted poster he had of Eisenwald's symbol. "That's why they now have a bounty on their heads, to fight fire with fire."

Once they've pasted the soldiers, they continued down the hall and reached the end. Entering into the station unit, they were meet with a force of about two hundred wizards facing them. They then heard a chuckle above and looked up.

Sitting on the train was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft and reached down to his shoulders. His eyes were dark and he had an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seemed to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them had a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals, and back.

The man donned a torn Japanese-like outfit that gave him the appearance of a grim reaper. He was bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body was covered in different layers of clothing: he sported a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He had a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire was completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.

In his hand and resting over his shoulder, he wielded a giant scythe. The weapon had a very large, jagged blade, with a light-colored cutting edge and the rest of it being dark, which was mounted on a gnarled staff, curving lightly before the blade itself. Opposite to the blade, on top of the staff, was a decorative skull, seemingly an animal one.

"Welcome. Step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies!" The man announced with a grin.

As the wizards all started chuckling, Lucy started to get frightened. "Whoa. There's so many of them."

Erza glared up at the white-haired man with the scythe. "You fiend. I take it you're Erigor?" She stated boldly.

"What gave it away. Jasper rolled his eyes, landing on Sam's shoulder.

"Well, nice of you to return to us, Jasper. Or should I call you...Experiment 612?" Erigor said mockingly. When he heard that, Jasper felt his back fell like it was burning and it made him glare at the Reaper. Re-Constructing his gun into an even large weapon. "Yeah, I know who you are, and if I had to guess, you've come to collect our bounty?"

Jasper strained on his signature grin. "It's like you said, we all have livelihoods."

As Lucy placed Natsu on the ground, she tried to get him to get up again, but he was still recovering from a motion sickness triple combo. This included but not limited to the train ride, the Magic-Mobile, and Lucy herself.

Kageyama saw Natsu and growled angrily. "Hey, Jasper! It's you and your two new friends' fault I got in trouble with Erigor," he hissed, which Natsu heard and started to come out of his sickness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Really, I am." Jasper mockingly apologized, acting all innocent. "How was I supposed to know you'd be a whiny little bitch when he did find out."

"We're not threatened by any of you," Erza declared in a menacing tone. "Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!"

"Oh, you didn't tell them, Jasper? Then again, why tell you when we knew you were a bounty hunter." Erigor then flew up into the air using his Wind Magic to create a jet of wind and landed on a poll that was a loudspeaker. "What do all train stations have?"

Sam thought for a moment, thinking back to all the things he saw when at the train stations. "People?" he asked.

Everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot, and Erigor started to look annoyed. "W-What? All places have people, you dumbass! Try again!"

"Tickets?"

"No."

"Train tracks?"

"No!"

"Tickets?" Happy asked.

"He already said that!"

"Trains! Final answer!" Sam declared with a smirk.

"NO! Loudspeakers! Train stations have loudspeakers!" Erigor yelled, frustrated. Stomping his foot on the loudspeaker. "I'm practically standing on one of the loudspeakers!"

"Ooooooooooh!" Sam said, nodding as if he understood. "What's that?"

"WHAT?! DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK!?"

"I lived _under the ocean_, asshole!" Sam yelled, now being the one annoyed. Lucy, Gray, and Jasper sighed as the Titan-Slayer's lack of knowing what he didn't see underwater.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song?" Erza proclaimed in shock.

Erigor laughed at the Fairy Tail wizards with a twisted grin. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows, if I raise the volume enough, I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death."

Sam's eyes widened, finally understanding what the evil wizard's plan was and his anger was powering his bio-ethernano circulatory system. Triggering a magical flux that made his dorsal plates start flashing a blue glow. "Why would you do that?! These people have down nothing to deserve a fate like that?!" He yelled.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who've had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice." Erigor then brought the blade of the scythe to his mouth and ran his tongue along the blade. "Therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them!"

"But killing them isn't gonna help you get your rights back," Lucy argued as she glared at Erigor. "It's only gonna make it worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the Wizard's League in the first place."

"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights," Erigor said, clutching his fist with confidence, causing Sam to let a growl to escape his throat. "We want power. Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!"

"That's not gonna happen," Sam declared, his dorsal plates still flashing.

Kageyama placed his hand on the ground. "We are rolling in a new age of darkness," he said as a Magic Seal appeared on the ground with a sinister grin. "Of course, by the time it gets here, you flies will be long gone!" He then shoot out of the seal at blinding speeds and moved towards Sam. A large fist spouted out of the ground, and was prepared to smash him.

_**KRRRRAAAKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

The Titan-Slayer, however, acted fast and shot a short burst of his Atomic Breath. Destroying the shadow attack and shocking Kageyama. Powerful magical aura rose up from his back, as Sam glared at the Dark Guild with his orange eyes glowing from the shadow chase over his face by his poncho's hood.

Sam grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "You still gonna just lay there, Natsu?" he asked with a snarky tone.

And when Lucy turned to him, she was relieved to see Natsu starting to get back up on his feet. He grinned that familiar smile that told everyone that he was ready for a fight. "Yeah, sorry about that. Luckily the party hasn't started."

"No, Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight!" Lucy corrected him, a little concerned.

Jasper launched off Sam's shoulder, flew in the air, and used his Re-Construct to create another gun. "Yeah, that's a party," he said with a Cheshire grin. The triple barrels of the guns rotated at a high speed and started going on a shooting frenzy. Firing on all the wizards of Eisenwald while yelling and laughing. Even when the wizards used shield magic to protect themselves and their comrades.

Erigor held up his hand and used his Wind Magic to create a shield out of the winds. He couldn't help but grin as everything was going according to plan. The Fairy Tail wizards had landed in his trap. But he wouldn't rest until they too heard the melody of death of Lullaby. After that, they'll finally have their revenge on those that wronged them.

When he finally noticed that his magic bullets weren't doing anything to them, Jasper growled and throw away his gun. Letting them deconstruct themselves in the air. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way!"

"That's alright!" Lucy said as he flew down their level, pointing at the small army of Eisenwald wizards. "This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer! You'd better be ready!"

Erigor floated up into the air. "I leave them to you. Show them the terror of the Dark Guild Eisenwald!" He then vanished into thin air, shocking Lucy and Happy.

"Natsu and Gray, go. I need you to stop him," Erza told the two rivals, getting their attention and who gave her looks of confusion before she explained further. "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands."

But Natsu and Gray were once again butting heads and glaring at each other.

"What did I just say?!"

"Aye!" The two returned to their friend's act before running off. When seeing them run off, Kageyama and Rayule used their magic to chase after them. Leaving the rest of their guildmates to deal with Sam, Erza, Lucy, Jasper, and Happy

"Lucy, I know that you're not much of a fight, but right now, we could really use your help," Sam said, looking back at her. "When we're done with these guys, then we're going after Natsu and Gray."

"M-Me? What can I do?" Lucy asked, confused and frightened at the thought of having to fight against wizards three times her size.

"Let's do this!" Erza shouted, holding out her hand as a Magical Seal appeared in front of her. Flying up into the air after a flash of bright light was a one-and-a-half handed magic long sword with wing-shaped handguards. Grabbing the handle, she glared at the enemy in defiance. "If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow."

But the members of Eisenwald charged at the woman and Titan-Slayer with their own magic swords.

Sam spun around, and swiped his tail into multiple people and Erza easily slashed at the remaining attackers. She shattered their weapons. All the people that attacked them were sent flying back. Or, so they thought, until Sam noticed that one survive and was about the strike down the redhead from behind. But he got him just in time by punching him in the face, sending him flying away into a wall. This surprised Erza to see she was almost killed from behind if it wasn't for Sam.

Sam then turned back to the other wizards of Eisenwald and charged an attack.

**"ATOMIC BREATH!"** He fired the breath attack at a large gathering of people, taking all out in an instant and causing a massive explosion that rocked the building.

Three dark wizards then shot at them with magical beams of light. Sam was hit with the full force of the attack, grunting as it forced him back an inch, but didn't hurt him. "What to take them?" He asked with a grin.

"What a gentleman," Erza commented, before jumping out from behind the white-haired man. Backflipping into the air and she swapped out her sword for a long spear. Before the wizards could react, she took them out with a swing of her spear. Landing on the ground, with enemies surrounding her, she changed out her spear with twin short swords. With speed and precision, she cut them down without flaw.

Sam looked at her in amazement. "Is that Requip?" He asked, before being attack by another one of Eisanwald's members. However, a magic bullet hit him in the head, and the dark wizard was electrocuted on the spot. Sam looked back and saw it was Jasper who shot it with a grin. Sam nodded and got back into the fight as Happy started explaining to Lucy.

"Magic weaponry isn't that much different from your Celestial Magic, Lucy. The user can summon different weapons they keep stored in another dimension. And when the user switches between weapons, its called Requipping."

"Wow, that's incredible!" Lucy said in awe

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Erza's just getting warmed up," Happy said with a dark smile.

"Yeesh, look who's got an edgy side to 'em," Jasper commented. Then there was another explosion from the battle going on.

A couple more wizards fell to the floor after Sam used a magical attack by slamming his fists on the floor. Creating a shockwave that knocking a lot of wizards off their feet and onto the ground. Many of the mages were starting to get scared of him because of the power he displayed and the aura radiating off his back dorsal plates. He looked around to see that there were still many more that were still standing.

"There's still so many. We're wasting time with these guys," he growled in frustration.

"I thank you for helping me take care of most of them," Erza said, holding a giant ax. ", but you're right. It's time to bring this fight to an end."

Instead of her weaponry being changed out, Sam watched in awe as her whole body was engulfed in glowing light, and then blushed as her armor was stripped off her lustful body. Even the Eisenwald mages stopped to ogle her body.

But as he stared at her, Sam started to sense a large amount of power being released from Erza. "Most magic swords only have the ability to swap their weapons," Happy explained to the others. "But Erza's able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses. That's what makes her magic special. A technique called...the Knight."

Erza's new armor was definitely a to behold. Almost every part of this armor was made of silver metal. The upper part of the armor only consisted of a small, revealing breastplate that extends along her hips, composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front, leaving the tops of her breasts exposed, as well as her stomach. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lied on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots that were partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wore a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings that adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers that get longer and larger at the edges.

This was her Heave's Wheel Armor.

"That's what makes her the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. She the Queen of the Fairies; Titania Erza!"

"Now, dance, my swords!" Erza ordered as multiple other swords appeared behind her in a wheel formation. The weapons then began spinning at rapid speeds to the point they turned into a blue circle.

Sam saw this and prepared his own final attack. Charging a full-powered Atomic Breath as his dorsal plates glow brighter.

**"CIRCLE SWORDS!"**

**"ATOMIC BREATH!"**

The Titan-Slayer released his Atomic Breath onto the Wizards in a sweeping motion as Erza sent her attack. Sending them flying towards her opponents in a disc formation. Upon impact, the swords separated and fly in different directions. The explosion of the Atomic Breath rocked the station even harder than before, as the whole dark guild was defeated by that single attack. All around them were the bodies of the fallen mages. No one was left standing after that combined effort of two of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail.

With all of the enemy taken out, Erza reverted back into her original armor. Sam looked around and saw that one of the wizards, Karacka, was making a break for it.

Jasper noticed this and grinned widely and mischievously. "I live for the simple things," he said, Re-Constructing a large, shoulder-mounted cannon in his arms. "Like how much this is gonna hurt." He then shot a magic bullet at Karacka's back, which electrified the large man. Karacka screamed in pain and fell to the ground, making Jasper chuckle in victory. "Yeah! Writhe, little man."

Seeing the man that was likely going to look for Erigor taken out, Erza released a heavy sigh of relief, before going down to one knee.

"Erza!" Sam exclaimed in worry as he rushed over to her. She was sweating all over her body as she panted in exhaustion. "Are you okay?"

Erza looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine. I just overdid it. Gray was right, I used too much Magic for the Magic Mobile," she said. Sam then got down and had her use him for support. "But it could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for you helping me with the vehicle. Or else I could have exhausted a lot more magic. I must say, I'm impressed with you Titan-Slaying magic. You've done well, Sam." She then smacked him head against her breastplate.

However, it didn't hurt him, and actually might have bent some of the material. "Well, that you. You were very impressive. I can see why you've respected by the members of Fairy Tail," he said as Lucy, Happy, and Jasper ran over to them.

"You guys, that was amazing!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet," Sam said, before handing Erza over to Lucy. Not prepared for this, Lucy grabbed as much of the redhead as she could and leaned her against her side.

"Sam, what're you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to go help Natsu and Gray. I want both of you and Happy to go out there and warn the people of the danger they're in. Jasper, you're with me," he told the cat.

"Do you even know where they are," asked the bounty hunter

Sam sniffed the air to get a location on the two knuckleheads. "I got them," he said, looking at Jasper. He then walked over to a map of the translation. "But they've split up are in different parts of the station. I'm sensing Gray in this room, the studio. Head there while I go after Natsu."

Jasper nodded before he and the Titan-Slayer took off to find Natsu and Gray. As they left the room, Lucy and Happy supported Erza to the entrance of the station. As she was being taken away, Erza looked back at Sam before he rounded a corner. _'I'm leave the rest to you, Natsu, Gray, Jasper...Sam...please don't me. And be safe.'_

**_Godzilla will Return_**

* * *

**AN:**

**We're back again with another chapter of _Godzilla: The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail_****, jumping into the Lullaby Arc. I was going to go a little more longer, but this chapter was already long enough. So, I'm stopping it here and then picking up in the next chapter. All I know is that I'm going to finish the Lullaby Arc before putting the story on hiatus.**

**We meet another OC for the story, the Exceed Jasper. His character, of course, is heavily based on Rocket Raccoon from _Guardians of the Galaxy_, with his attitude and his use of guns and weapons. And just like Rocket, and cats in general, Jasper's kind of a tsundere type character. Only he's not going to be annoying or be a bitch like Asuka ****Langley Soryu. ****I swear I wanted to slap her so many times. ****The design of Jasper is based around Tom the Cat from _Tom and Jerry_. Fun fact, originally his name was Jasper in his debut in the animated short_ Puss Gets the Boot_. **

**And just like with Rocket having a weird thing for prosthetic limbs, Jasper has a thing for messing with people. **

**By the way, his Cheshire Cat grin is like in the Alice in Wonderland animated movie, not that creepy motherfucker from the Tim Burton one.**

**Also, as you could see, Jasper does use a type of magic that I like to call Re-Construct. Basically, it that he's able to make small thinks out of thin air. And if you complain about him having that kind of power, just remember that Carla can see into the future and Lily is about to transform into his previous form. **

**I can imagine the Godzilla fans reading this story are laughing at the part of Sam using his Atomic Breath to fly him and Happy to the train. And for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, in _Godzilla vs Hedorah_, definitely the weirdest movie in the series, it had one of the absolute weirdest moments in the entire series when Godzilla actually uses his Atomic Breath to fly through the air.**

**Thank you very much for reading. "Godzilla: The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me. And if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it. No Flaming!**

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ultimate Team

**AN: ****Who else has the urge to watch the intro of _Godzilla: Final Wars _after the roar at the beginning of each chapter?**

* * *

The kingdom of Fiore.

A small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home. Bought and sold in every marketplace for most magic is merely a tool. A mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore.

But there's a certain guild in a certain town that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

However, they weren't the only ones that knew magic. For long ago, giant monsters roamed the lands. Extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that lived in Earthland alongside mankind. Some even considered them to true rules of the world and called them the Titans. Some lived in harmony with humans and were worshiped as gods, while others were vile and wanted nothing more than to destroy whatever they saw. And others simply wanted to be left allow.

They were engines of ultimate destructions, but as time went on most of these Titans disappeared. And their existence remained in legends.

But there was one that didn't go away. A Titan considered by many to be an alpha predator that brought balance to nature, magic, and humanity. Some call him Earthland's last line of defense against total annihilation. Some call him an animal that's merely driven by instincts. But all believe him to being a god incarnated.

The King of the Monsters.

His name is…

**_SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK_**

_**Godzilla**_

_**The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail**_

* * *

**"The Ultimate Team"**

In the town of Clover, there's a building where the guild master conferences are held at. It was a large building, and inside it held the masters of many different guilds. Makarov was one of those masters and was sitting at a table with other masters and old friends that were having a conversation with him.

"I'm so jealous, Makky. Your wizards are all full of life and they're such cutie-pies," stated the master of Blue Pegasus, Bob. An elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. "I hear you've got two next wizards that gave some big shot quite the spanking."

"Oh, you must be talking about Lucy and Sam," Makarov, slightly drunk while eating on the table. His words were slurred slightly as he took another gulp of his drink. "Sam apparently a powerhouse and Lucy's got a body that won't give up."

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you, Makarov," said another master at the conference in an annoyed tone. It was the master of Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine. "Your wizards may be spirited, but you gotta admit they go overboard sometimes. The members of the Magic Council are getting worried that Fairy Tail's going to end up destroying an entire city one of these days. Can't say that I blame them."

"Oh, let those blowhards worry. What do I care? They're just jealous my wizards are hot!" Makarov fired back at him, drunk by the multiple cups of alcohol he's consumed.

That's when a small blue wearing a tiny pointed hat flew into the building. It was carrying a small letter in its talons. "Master Makarov, Master Makarov!" It said, flying over to the small old man. "I have a letter from Miss Mirajane, sir."

The bird dropped the letter in the master's hand. "Oh, thanks a lot," he replied and the bird flew away. Makarov then traced a circle around the small seal with his finger, making a Magical Seal appear. From that seal appeared a small projection of Mirajane.

_"Hi, Master. I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound,"_ Mira said in the letter.

"See? This honey's our poster girl, Mirajane. Grab some eye candy, boys," Makarov bragged to the other masters, who had gathered around the table to ogle at Mirajane's mature body.

_"Oh, Master, you're not gonna believe what happened. It may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail. Erza, Natsu, and Gray have all teamed up together. Sam and Lucy are also on the team too. An amazing combination, huh? In fact, I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever seen. Sorry to bother you, but I just had to send a quick note to tell you the exciting news."_

The moment the first three names were said, Makarov froze up in shock. But when the name of the Titan-Slayer was said, he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. Makarov fell on the table as his body started twitching.

_'I can't believe this is happening. Lucy's harmless, those three are bad enough...but to have Sam on the team?' _Makarov had read about the Titans and especially the King of the Monsters himself. Godzilla was the strongest of all the Titans on the planet. Destroy an entire city? The ancient alpha predator could level an entire _kingdom_! And now that power was inside of nice young man that knew nothing about the outside world.

The conference was going to be ending today, so he can be back at Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon. All he could do was pray that nothing crazy would happen between now and then.

* * *

A large crowd was still gathered at the front of the train station. People were wondering what was going on, as they'd just heard explosions caused by Sam. However all the talking was put to a stop when Lucy and Happy came walking out while supporting Erza. As they down the stairs, Erza was able to stand on her own and snatched a megaphone from an officer's hand.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES, THEN YOU WILL LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE! THIS STATION'S BEEN TAKEN OVER BY WIZARDS! THEY ARE THREATENING TO BROADCAST A DEEPLY SPELL OVER THE LOUDSPEAKERS THAT WOULD KILL EVERYONE HERE!" Erza yelled into the megaphone, getting a collective gasp from the crowd. "I BEG YOU, RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN!"

The crowd stood there for a moment in silence, before they all turned and run for their lives.

"Hey, lady! Why would you make everyone panic like that?" The officer asked.

Lucy then said. "Because it's the truth. They have a powerful magical item that will kill everyone."

"In fact, you gentlemen need to evacuate as well," Erza told him. Seeing as it was it futile to argue with the woman in armor, and how serious they sounded, the police started running away with everyone else.

"What now?" Lucy asked.

"Now that we've cleared everyone from the train station, we'll have to finger out Erigor's next move," Erza said, feeling the wind starting to pick up. When they turned back, they all gasped by what they saw.

There was a gigantic tornado surrounding the station with winds blowing outwards. The force of the winds was intense that it was forcing the two girls and Happy to shield their faces.

"W-What is that?!" Lucy shrieked as debris such as small rocks and pieces of wood were blowing in their faces.

They then heard the sound of someone chuckling behind them and turned around to see Erigor floating in the air. "It's a shame, really. I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the Queen of the Fairies. But unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you all right now," he said with a wicked smile.

Erigor then blasted Erza, Lucy, and Happy with a powerful burst of wind, sending them back and flying through the wall of wind. Back in the translation, the girls came to crashed to the flower while Happy was sent into a wall.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted as she got back up and ran to the barrier. She tried to push her hand through the wind. However, she was sent flying back, screaming in pain when the wind broke her armor and slashed up her arm.

"Erza!" Lucy screamed and rushed over to her, holding up her teammate's arm to analyze the injuries.

"It's useless. There's no way you'll ever be able to break through my magic sealing barrier," Erigor said outside the wall with a chuckled. "You see, it's one way only. If you try to escape, the wind will tear you apart."

"What is the meaning of this, you scoundrel?!" Erza angrily demanded.

"We've wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail flies. Now if you'll excuse me," said the Reaper, before flying off into the air.

"He's getting away!" Happy gasped.

"Come back here!" Erza shouted, standing up to her feet with Lucy. When the blonde looked at her arm, she was shocked to see that it was healed. "Curse you, Erigor! I will find a way to stop you!"

Lucy shook her head to get back to the situation at hand. "So he wasn't targeting the situation after all? Then what's their plan?"

"I don't know, but we've got to figure out how to bring down the barrier," Erza before turning around and started running into the build with Lucy and Happy following behind her. As she ran behind Erza, Lucy started at the arm for a moment, before looking at her own hands.

_'Did I...heal her?'_

* * *

Back inside, Jasper was flying around the hallways of the building before reaching the studio. With guns outs and ready to fight, the cat looked around the place, expecting to find Gray fighting against Rayule or Kageyama.

"Where the hell did strip-tease went off to?" Suddenly, the wall to his right was smashed through as Gray kneed Rayule in the face. Sending the Egyptian theme wizard flying through the wall before sliding across the floor. Jasper stared at Rayule's body for a moment, before looking at Gray. "There you are."

"What are you doing here?" Gray demanded.

"Nice to see you too," Jasper said, before turning to Rayule and pointing his guns at him. "And I'm only here because your monster buddy told me to. So let's just wrap this up."

"Not yet," Gray said before walking over to Rayule and grabbed him by his jacket. He then slammed the mage against the wall. Jasper shrugged his shoulders and flew over to the man's head and pointed one of his guns at him. "Why don't I get straight to the point here, buddy? Tell me what the plan is, or else!"

The mummy wizard looked cocky and chuckled while having blood on the cover of his mouth. "We knew you pests would cause problems, especially with Jasper on your side, so we lured you here and trapped you. The only reason we took over this station is to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains getting into Clover Station."

Jasper looked just as confused as Gray. "Why? What's over there?" He asked.

"Because that's where it's going down. Clover's just beyond a giant canyon, and this train line is the only way in and out of town. Unless you're able to fly Erigor."

"That's still not answering our question, asshole!" Jasper growled, getting impatient with the mummy themed wizard.

"Think about it, Fairy Tail fly. What else is there right now?" Rayule asked with a smirk spread across his face.

Suddenly, using his Urumi Magic, Rayule lashed out the black bands encircling all of his fingers. With a short barrage of the bindings, he hit Gray and Jasper and sent them flying back. In the air, with his shoulder bleeding, Gray suddenly realized it.

Clover was where the Guild Master Conference was being held. Meaning that their plan all along with to target the guild masters.

Stopping himself in midair, Jasper shot at Rayule, but with a few swings of his arms, he was able to deflect all the magical bullets. Rayule just laughed seeing the look on Gray's face. "You finally figured it out, huh? Well, it's too late to stop us now!" He lashed out at the two, and wrapped the Ice Wizard and bounty hunter.

"You Eisenwald thugs must be pretty brave taking on such a powerful group of wizards who're still a bunch of horny teens," Jasper said with a mocking grin.

"Those ignorant old fogies won't even know that hit them once Lullaby's song started playing. There's no way Erigor's plan will fail. You and your little fairy friends are stuck in this station, so there's nothing you can do about it," Rayule said as an evil smile spread across his face with wild eyes. "Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down. When we're done, they'll be completely wiped out."

Suddenly, he was hit by a wave of cold air. From Gray's body, ice started forming on the bandages and was slowly building up until Rayule's hand started freezing. With the bands completely froze, Gray broke out of the ice and glared at the man. "That's not gonna happen," he said. That's when Rayule's limps started to freeze up from the air being generated from by the Ice-Make Wizard as Gray slowly approached him. Jasper made a dagger and hit the iced binding holding him freeing him and watched from the sideline. "Now get this straight. When you mess with the guild masters, then you mess with all of us. They may be old fogies, but they're the closest thing we have to parents."

Rayule stammered before Gray grabbed his head and in an instant, froze the man in a block of ice. Jasper stared at Gray as the young man glared at the Eisenwald wizard with anger.

"I'll show you that Fairy Tail can be scarier than any of the Dark Guilds out there," he declared before setting off the find Erza and the others. Walking past Jasper who stared at him. The cat then looked back at Rayule before following Gray out.

"You guys are some cold bastards," he commented.

* * *

Inside the station unit, Erza, Lucy, and Happy returned to the room that was still filled with the unconscious bodies of the Eisenwald guild. The scarlet-haired knight looked around the mages as Lucy and Happy tied them up with some rope. That's when she noticed that Byard was still conscious and stumped over to him. With a growl, she grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the floor.

"The wind barrier outside. Talk," she growled in Byard's face. "How do we bring it down?"

"I don't know, it's impossible!" Byard said, before Erza summoned one of her swords and placed it to his neck. Making him whimper in fear.

"I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding," Erza growled with a dangerous purple aura around her body. Even Lucy and Happy were getting scared of her. "Your options are either to tell me how to get rid of it or I slit your throat."

"Just forget about it, lady. I already told you, there's no undoing Erigor's barrier. You and your buddies are stuck," Byard said sweating bullets. Out of frustration, Erza knocked him out with the pommel of her sword.

"Erza!" called out the voice of Gray.

Lucy, Happy, and Erza turned around to see Gray and Jasper on the floor above them. "Jasper, you found him!" Happy exclaimed.

Jasper scoffed with a grin. "What can I say, I always get my man," he said before getting serious. "But we've got a bigger problem, blue-me." The girls and other cat looked at them with confusion.

"He's right," Gray said with both of his hands on the railing, looking very troubled. "We just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover, the next town up! Erigor's headed toward the conference as we speak. He's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters!"

Lucy and Happy gasped in horror. "We get the general idea from him, but there's a problem," Erza said, standing up from knocking out Byard. "The station is surrounded by a wind barrier."

"Yeah, I know. I saw it earlier." Gray hoped over the rail and landed on the first floor with Jasper flying down. "If you try and breakthrough that thing it'll make mincemeat out of you."

"Erza already tried and it hurt her really able," Lucy explained with a worried look on her face.

Jasper looked at Erza's unarmored hand and didn't see any injuries that he was sure to find from Erigor's wind barrier. "Uh, where? Armored-tits here looks like she's still able to kick ass," he said.

"What did you call me?!"

"That's because Lucy healed her!" Happy said, raising his paw.

Gray looked at her in confusion. "You can use healing magic?"

"W-Well, no!" Lucy exclaimed with embarrassment, waving her hands around. But it did get her thinking for a moment and she looked at her hands again. "At least...I don't think so..."

"That's not important. What is, is getting out of here." Erza told everyone as she summoned another gauntlet on her hand. "We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild masters' conference."

Jasper thought for a moment, trying to think of something from his time within Eisenwald to get the team out of the station. But then he let out a small gasped when something did come to mind. "Kageyama!" He exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "When he and I went to go get Lullaby and bring it to Erigor, Kage was the one that broke the seal that bonded it. He's a Seal-Breaking Wizard and he can take down the wind barrier."

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"I'm sure, but we've got to hurry before its too late!"

"Why? What's going to happen?" Lucy asked.

"Because Rayule and Kageyama went after Natsu and Gray when you idiots sent them off! The two of us took down the first guy, so who do you think is gonna be fighting Kage?!"

Lucy, Erza, and Gray thought for a moment and when the realization kicked in, all three of their face went pale white with eyes going white. Especially when explosions started going off in another put of the build. "Uh oh," said the blonde.

* * *

Sam was running down the hallway where the explosions were going off. Natsu was so fast and erratic that it was hard to get a clear lead on where he was at the moment, but when he heard the sounds of explosives going off, he immediately started heading in that direction.

When he turned the corner, he was taken back by what he saw.

Natsu was down the hallway barging from room to room with his fire powers. "ERIGOR! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" He yelled, before raising a flaming foot and smashed through the wall of the next door. He then moved on and crashed through the wall in a fiery explosion.

In order to get Natsu to stop his destruction, Sam took a moment to sniff the air to locate Erigor. But what he sensed made his eyes widened. He rushed down the hallway towards another room that Natsu busted into. Unbeknownst to Natsu, Kage's shadow was approaching from behind.

Sam turned the corner and watched as Kage emerged from his shadow. "Natsu, look out!" He yelled.

Natsu turned around, before being attacked by Kage's shadows. Sending him flying across the room into a stack of wooden boxes.

"There, I've wanted to do that for a while now. Had enough, Fairy Tail insect?" Kageyama mocked.

"I'm standing behind you, you know," said Sam. Kageyama whipped around and noticed the Titan-Slayer at the opening of the hole in the wall Natsu made. Sam got in a fighting stance to take out the wizard while Natsu struggled a little to get out of the debris. However, he was able to get up and glared at Kageyama.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" he roared. However, not realizing that his face was stuck in a wrecked portrait of a child at an amusement park. Making him look like a man-child with an oversized face.

There was an awkward silence in the room as the other two took in the stupidity that Natsu brought on himself. Sam deadpanned and Kageyama started chuckling.

"Wow, you look like an idiot," said Kage.

"Shut up, Doggy!" Natsu yelled.

"Get it right! It's Kage! The name is Kage!" Kage exclaimed, irritated. He was then grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall by Sam.

"Where's Erigor," he growled, tightening his transformed claw around Kage's neck.

But despite the situation he was in and having his airway almost crushed by the Titan-Slayer, Kageyama was still able to put on a smug grin. "You think I'm just gonna tell you that? If you really want to know, then you're gonna have to beat it out of me," he insisted. Sam then pulled him away from the wall before slamming him against it even harder, making Kage grunt in pain.

Sam then got an idea and started sniffing Kage, freaking out the dark wizard. However, it was only for a second before Sam's eyes widened and he turned back to Natsu with wide eyes. "Erigor's not here!"

Kage's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted in anger, burning away the portrait and his face was on fire.

"He's flying away to the northwest!"

**"Knuckle Shadow!" **A seal emerged from under Kage's feet and multiple shadow fists gave Sam a few uppercuts. Making him let go of him as he was sent a ways back. However, the Titan-Slayer quickly recovered and landed on his feet. "You little fucker," Kage growled in anger. "How did you know where Erigor was heading!?"

"Well, these dorsal plates aren't just for attracting mates," Sam proclaimed with a grin, pointing to the plates as his tail slowly wagged. "They help me regulate my powers and also take in the magic all around me. With my advanced senses, they're to have some very similar to echolocation. I'm able to smell things from miles away by picking up the scent of a person's or any magical item's magical aura. You were the last person to Erigor that had the Lullaby on you, and it left behind some of its aura, and trust me, it's got a lot of dark magic that it practically stains my noise. The dorsal plates then send out a signal to find the matching aura and then receives that information back."

"Holy shit, you're so cool!" Natsu exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "Now I really what to fight you!"

"After this mission, dumbass!" Sam snapped.

"Right!" Natsu turned to Kage as he was trembling a bit with sweat as he glared at the Titan-Slayer. "So all we got to do is knock you around and you'll give the info that you're not telling us, right?" The pink-haired boy grinned across his face. "Talk about killing two birds with one stone!"

"Alright then, fairies. **Snake Shadow!" **Kage slammed his hand on the floor and a purple seal appeared. From it, multiple snakes made of shadows shot towards Sam and Natsu to tear them to pieces. However, the two Fairy Tail wizards were ready and grinned.

They then rushed towards the snakes. Natsu jumped into the air and then ignited two streams of fire from his hands that took on the rough form of a pair of Dragon's wings.

**"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" **He roared while subsequently swinging such streams at the snakes. Destroying all of the shadow snakes. Shocking Kageyama by his display of power.

As he marveled at how wizards like Natsu could exist in the world, Sam jumped through the flames and twirled his body around in a circle. In midair, his dorsal plates glowed and he produced a large stream of atomic magic from his tail.

**"Atomic Titan Tail Whiplash!"** As his attack's name said, he swung his tail into Kageyama's face with the force to send the Eisenwald wizard flying into the wall and smashed through it.

With a tail slam like that, Kageyama knew that it wasn't an attack of a wizard. But Sam was far from down with him. He jumped at the mage and grabbed his leg. Landing on his feet and using his momentum, Sam spun around and threw Kageyama towards the opposite wall of the second room. Kageyama's back slammed against the wall and he was only able to think of one thing when he saw the Titan-Slayer inhale deeply with his dorsal plates charged up.

_'He's a monster!'_

**"Atomic Breath!" **

Sam's beam of neon-blue magic slammed into Kageyama, creating an explosion that shook the entire building. Kageyama's body was blasted through several walls that were charred before crashing into one of them, along with a burnt trail from the attack. Barely conscious while battered and beaten, Kageyama laid against the wall. He lifted his head to see smoke billowing out of the newly formed holes.

Then a pair of glowing eyes appeared. They disappeared when two figures took shape. Sam and Natsu then emerged from the smoke.

"I wasn't going to us this much force and destroy much of the building, but it looked like I went overboard," said the Titan-Slayer.

"Yeah, sorry we had to take you down, Diorama," Natsu said as he and Sam stood in front of Kage.

"I told you, it's Kageyama," he scolded the boy.

With his patience wearing thin, Sam glared down at the man. "We've beaten you, asshole. We know that Erigor isn't in the station anymore and we know the direction he's going. But where's he going to?"

A short chuckle escaped Kageyama's throat as he looked up at the two with a smirk. "He's going to Clover," he confessed, shocking the two young wizards. "By the time you're alone to leave this place, it'll be too late."

That last part confused Sam, and he grabbed Kageyama's by his collar and slammed him against the wall. He then charged an Atomic Titan Claw.

"Sam! Stop!" shouted a familiar voice. Natsu and Sam turned their heads to see Erza and the others running up the stairs towards them. "Don't harm him anymore! We need him alive!"

"Geez, you two know how to rock the house," Jasper commented.

This confusion the two wizards. "What are you talking about..." Sam stopped mid-sentence when Erza jumped at them with sword summoned and eyes glowing red. Making the two panicking. Natsu dodged out of the way, but Sam held up his arm to block the sword.

However, when she swung the sword, she wasn't aiming for him. Startled, the Titan-Slayer fell back as she made a cut in the wall next to Kage's neck. He let out a high-pitch scream with s similar expression that Natsu had right now, freezing up as she glared at him.

"You will dispel the Wind Barrier and do so without complaint!" Erza demanded, as Kageyama whimper in fear.

Sam got up as Gray, Lucy, and the flying cats joined them. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" He exclaimed his question at the others.

"Erigor put up a barrier that's trapping us inside," Lucy explained.

"And Kage's the only one that can bring it down," Jasper said, landing on Sam's shoulder.

Natsu was shaking in fear. Knowing full well just how scary and frightening Erza could be when she was angered. And it didn't take much to do just that. "Just do it, man! This chick's a real monster!" He wailed at Kageyama.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gray hissed.

Erza continued to glare at him. "Understood!"

"Fine, I'll dispel it," Kageyama said. Suddenly, he choked out in pain as blood poured from his mouth. Everyone gasped and watched with wide eyes filled with horror as Kageyama slumped forward with a small dagger stabbed in his back.

"Kage!" Erza shouted in panic, grabbing the man before he could hit the ground.

It was now revealed that Karacka, the wizard that Jasper shot after the battle with the other Eisenwald wizards, was sticking out of the wall. Now, after stabbing Kage, he looked shell-shocked by his action. Before Erza, Lucy, and Happy returned to interrogate Byard, he regained consciousness. He used his magic and phased into the floor, hiding and listened in on the teenagers' conversation. When they left to go find Sam and Natsu, Byard regained unconsciousness and called out for the frog-like man and gave him a simple order.

Kill Kageyama.

"No, he was our only way out of here," Gray exclaimed, rushing over to help. Natsu stood there as he stared at Kageyama lay unconscious in the redhead's arms. "Lucy! Can't you use your healing powers?"

Lucy stared in horror at the knife for a moment, before snapping out of it. "But I'm telling you guys, I don't have healing magic!" She exclaimed, feeling helpless to do anything. She then rushed over to them. "Jasper, can you make a First Aid kit?"

"Uh, yeah, here," Jasper said after snapping out of his initial shock and Re-Constructed a first aid kit. He rushed over to help as Sam, Natsu, and Happy stood back to let the others do their work.

"Kage, don't you dare die on us!" Erza demanded to the man in her arms. Lucy took him and started to everything she could to keep Kage alive after pulling out the knife. "We need your help! Do you hear me?" But the unconscious wizard didn't wake up, as the blonde worked desperately to keep him alive. "You're the only one of us that's able to dispel the wind barrier. Just hang on!"

Sam stared worriedly at the wounded mage. Even if he was their enemy, it just didn't feel right to let him die. He heard a whimper and snapped up to see Karacka still frozen with half of his body sticking out of the wall. He glared at the man in again, before sensing something. He turned to see Natsu glaring at Karacka in fury with his fists on fire.

"How could you do that to one of your friends?" He growled before his entire body was ignited in a ball of flame with a vein bulging on his head. "HE'S A MEMBER OF YOUR GUILD! HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Like a coward, Karacka immediately fled through the wall he phased through, but that didn't stop Natsu as he launched towards the wall. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

He punched the wall with a burning fist, destroying it, knocking Karacka across the room, knocked him out with that single hit.

"IS THAT HOW YOU DARK GUILD MEMBERS TREAT EACH OTHER?!" He yelled before thrashing the man even more.

Lucy stared at Natsu with wide eyes, before remembering that she still had a man's life in her hands and finished wrapping the bandages around his chest. "He's not dead, but he's unconscious," she said with a relieved sigh. "But He's not out of the woods, yet."

Then she was taken completely aback when Erza tried to forcefully get him up by shaking him. Shacking his head against the ground. "We can't let him die! He's our only way out of here!"

"Uh, I don't think that's helping," Lucy mutter, as she, Jasper, and Happy stared at the useless effort.

"Yeah, there's no way he can his magic in this condition," Gray insisted.

"If I force him to, he will!" Erza insisted, still shaking him up and down. She was only stopped when Sam pushed her away from him and picked up Kage's body.

"Let's just all calm down," Sam told everyone. "So is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

* * *

"What?! Erigor's going to kill the guild masters with Lullaby?!" Sam as they made it outside to the Wind Barrier as it was still up and faced it. Kageyama was still in his arms, unconscious from the knife wound.

"We have to stop him!" Natsu exclaimed over the high winds in front of them.

"That's easier said than down," Erza told them as Sam set down Kageyama. "Erigor's cut off our only means of reaching Clover and has headed there by air."

"I'm pretty sure that we could catch up to him on the magic-moble, or heck if Sam does that thing he did with Happy, but we can't do anything until we figure out how to get on the other side of this barrier," Gray said with a scowl.

"How are we gonna do that?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Natsu charged at the Wind Barrier with a flaming fist. He punched the wind wall, only to be sent flying backwards on the ground after being repelled. "See, that's what happens if you try to bust through," Gray said as Lucy looked a little shaken.

"Alright, let me try," said Sam as he approached the Wind Barrier. The Titan-Slayer took in a deep breath as he charged his Atomic Breath. He fired the stream of neon-blue energy and it struck the wall of wind, and the two magical powers battled against each other for a moment. However, to everyone's shock, the Atomic Breath cut right through the Wind Barrier. Creating an opening for them.

"It cut through!" Erza exclaimed in astonishment.

But before the Fairy Tail wizards could move, the hole in the barrier closed up.

Jasper said, "Figures." Natsu then launched himself at the barrier again, but went bouncing off it again. "Kid, knock it! You're only gonna hurt yourself."

"I've gonna breakthrough!" Natsu shouted, refusing to quit. With fists blazed, he roared and desperately tried breaking the barrier again. "We've gotta save Makarov!" He repeatedly shot himself against the Wind Barrier, but every time he was pushed back.

When he got repelled again, Lucy ran up and grabbed ahold of Natsu. "NATSU PLEASE STOP!" She exclaimed, pulling him into the station as Natsu tried to pull away from her. But then he stopped and looked back at her. Lucy realized this and lightly blushed. "What? What's the matter?"

Suddenly, Natsu cried out in shock, breaking free of his female friend's hole as he had an epiphany. He spun around and grabbed onto her shoulders. "We could use your spirits!" He yelled, making Lucy raise an eyebrow. "Back at Everlue's, I was pulled from one place to another through the spirit world."

"Well, yeah, but normal people would suffocate to death if they tried that. It's hard to breathe in their world. Besides, a Celestial Wizard can only open a gate wherever they're standing," Lucy explained to the Dragon-Slayer as the others looked at her.

Natsu and Jasper, and ever Sam stared at her, confusion.

"Let me simplify this for you. Even if we could pass through the spirit world, we would need another Celestial Wizard to open a gate outside of the train station for us to pass through."

"Oh," Sam said, understanding.

"You're totally confusing me," Natsu replied.

"Where the hell are we gonna find another Celestrial Wizard, you dumb bitch?!" Jasper shouted, more frustrated. "Can't you just at the very least try and contribute to the mission and just do it anyway!"

"Why don't I break your tail and feed you it!" Lucy in anger, getting fed up with the cat's attitude. "And I told you, I can't! Not to mention the very act of a human entering the spirit world is a serious breach of contract. I didn't care when Natsu did it because it wasn't my key. It was Everlue's."

"Well, that's just perfect!" Jasper threw his arms up. "There goes the bounty of a lifetime, and you master!" As the two of them were arguing, Happy was deep in his through, trying very hard to think.

"Everlue's key. Hold on..." He whispered. Then he suddenly shouted out loud as he too had an epiphany. Making everyone around jump into the air. "I just remember, Lucy."

"Remember what?" Lucy asked.

"WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU ON THE WAY HERE!" Happy shouted back. He reached into his green pack and after rummaging through it for a moment, he pulled out a golden zodiac key.

When Lucy saw it, she was shocked and freaked out a little. "How'd you get your paws on Virgo's key?!" She screamed, before grabbing his mouth and pinching it. "Didn't anyone teach you that it's wrong to steal things?"

"But I didn't steal it. Virgo asked me to give it to you," Happy muttered out of his mouth, making Lucy let him go. Sam's eyes widened when he heard that. She was that big, gorilla-like maid that was popped out of holes in the ground. "Apparently, her contract with Everlue was broken as soon as he was arrested. Before we all left that day, she came up to me and said that she wanted to sign a new contract with you, Lucy."

"This is great!" Sam exclaimed.

Lucy, however, was not so thrilled about having an ugly spirit like Virgo. "Anyway, thanks for letting me know, but I'll have to deal with her later. If you didn't realize it, right now we need to figure a way out of here."

"But-" Happy was cut off when Lucy grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart.

"Shut up! Why can't you just meow like every other cat?!" Lucy exclaimed in a harsh tone. But then Happy was pulled away from her by Sam.

"Lucy, stop! Think for a moment," he told her, holding Happy by his head. "What's the one thing about Virgo that you remember?"

"She's ugly?"

"We've already established that!" Sam snapped with an angry mark on the side of his head. "Virgo is about to drill holes in the ground! That's why Happy brought it up! She can dig a hole and get us to the other side of the barrier!"

That set a ripple of shock throughout the group. Now Lucy and Natsu started to remember the events of the Everlue Mansion incident. "You're right!" Lucy exclaimed. She then snatched up Happy from Sam's hand and hugged him as tightly as she could. "You're so smart, Happy! Why didn't you mention that sooner, silly kitty?"

"Because _someone_ was pinching my face." Happy looked darkly at her.

Lucy was on the ground the next second with a sign that said something along the line of 'I'm sorry'. "My most sincere, humble, heartfelt apologies. I promise I'll make it up to you," she pleaded with tears. "Just let me have the key."

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven."

After the agreements were made between the two, Lucy took the key and stood back from everyone else. Erza nodded at her, still holding the body of Kageyama carefully on the ground. Lucy nodded and turned away from them. She held out the key and started to cast the spell. "I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate."

"Get on with it!" Jasper called out.

"Shut up, Jasper! **Open: Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!" **

She turned the key and a blinding light filled the room as a Magical Seal formed under the blonde girl's feet. The gate opened with a ringing of a bell. The spirit appeared, and she left the others confused.

Virgo took on the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black undercoat and a white, frilled-trim apron and a white knee-length white with black shoes. But, there was one huge altercation to her form from the last time they saw her. Now she had the appearance of a beautiful young woman with a petite body.

"You summoned, mistress? What can I do for you?" asked the maid spirit, bowing to Lucy.

Lucy stared at Virgo in stunned silence for a moment. "Who are you?" She asked with a blink.

"Wait," Sam said, narrowing his eyes for a moment before his eyes widened. "Virgo? Is that you?"

"What's up, Burger? Man, you look great. You lost some weight," Natsu said, with a grin, but still got her name wrong.

"My name is Virgo. I apologize for any trouble I might have caused you," said Virgo with a small smile on her face.

"SHE DIDN'T JUST LOSE WEIGHT, NATSU!" Lucy shouted when she pointed it out to the pink-haired boy.

"What do you mean?" asked Gray.

"Well, when we fought her, she was completely different from the spirit you see now," Sam explained for gesturing to the pink-haired woman before them. "I've got to admit, she's very pretty now?"

Virgo turned to the poncho-wearing man with her smile still on. "Thank you for the compliment, Titan-Slayer. I'm a very loyal spirit who'll do anything to please her wizard. So I try to take on whatever form I think will find most appealing."

Jasper grinned. "Does that mean you can have big-"

"Don't finish that question." Sam pointed at him.

"I don't know, I kind of liked it when you were all big and tough-looking," Natsu said, rubbing his chin.

"Did you really? Well then..." her body glowed for a moment before changing back into her previous form in which she had an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two ponytails. Just as they've told the others, she was like a fat gorilla with lipstick. This sudden transformation startled Gray and Jasper. "I can switch back if you like."

"Don't listen to him!" Lucy yelled, flailing her arms around. "I'm your wizard, and I like the other form better."

Following her command, Virgo turned back into her new form. "As you wish, mistress."

"Great, you've got a maid, now get her to get us out of this place!" Jasper exclaimed impatiently.

"He's right, can we work out the contract later? We need to get to the other side of this barrier," Lucy told the spirit.

"Of course, whatever you'd like, mistress," Virgo said.

"Do you really have to call me mistress?" asked Lucy, a little embarrassed by the title given to her.

Virgo then looked at the whip clipped to her skirt. "Would you prefer I called you queen?"

"No."

"What about princess?"

Now that was a name that Lucy could get behind, and her face showed it. "Oh, yeah, that's more like it."

Jasper pulled out a piece of paper, Re-Constructed a pencil, and wrote something down on it. He then handed the paper to Erza, who raised an eyebrow and looked at the paper. "What's this?"

"Name of a guy that's good at arranging funerals. He owes me a favor. He'll make your master's funeral very special," Jasper said with a deadpanned expression. Erza's eyes widened.

* * *

After finally getting over the arguing and bickering, Lucy had Virgo use her magic to drill a tunnel into the ground to the other side of the Windbarrier. They made it out of the tunnel and they looked back at the barrier. It was still extremely windy with debris blowing around. Natsu placed Kageyama on the ground as the man chuckled at there feebled attempt to stop Erigor.

"It's no use. You're too late to do anything. Erigor cannot be stopped. We've won," he said with a cough.

Sam looked down at the betrayed wizard in disappointment. He then turned to the others. "I'm going on ahead to stop Erigor. Come Happy!" He said, turning to the cat, only to see that he's gone.

"Where's Natsu and Happy?" Erza asked after noticing that the Dragon-Slayer is also absent.

"They went off to fight Erigor," Sam told them having picked up Natsu and Happy's scent a second ago. "I'm going after them to help."

"But how will you catch up to them," Lucy asked as Virgo was holding down her master's skirt from blowing upwards. But was unaware that her own shirt was blowing up and gave Gray a full view.

That's when they all turned their heads to Jasper, who became confused when seeing all of them looking at him. "What?"

* * *

The only way for someone to get to the town of Clover was by and train track that ran across a large canyon with virtually no bottom to it. It was on this track that Erigor stood to recollect and recover his magical energy after putting up the Wind Barrier. Looking out at the sight of Clover in the far distance. "Clover town, where the guild masters have gathered...it's getting close. The magic energy I used for that Wind Barrier should be recharged anytime now. I'm gonna make them all pay for taking away our rights!"

Gathering the wind around his legs, Erigor shot into the air and was about to speed towards Clover Town when something to his left sparkled in the distance. His eyes widened when he felt two presences rapidly approaching behind him. He turned his head to see what it was...

**_BASH!_**

Only to get tail whipped by Sam, who came roaring in with Jasper in hand. Once again, just like with Happy, he had Jasper get him into the air and then used his Atomic Breath to send the two flying like a rocket. Pasting by Natsu and Happy, the latter of which was using his Max Speed magic to get to Erigor.

**"Atomic Titan Stomp!" **Sam let go of Jasper and kicked his foot into Erigor's stomach, sending him crashing down to the railroad bridge. The Titan-Slayer then landed on the bridge, making it shake, before catching Jasper in his arms as he fell down. "Jasper? Are you?"

Jasper looked up at him as he panted. "Just for the record...I...hate you...all," He then fell unconscious.

Natsu then landed on the bridge and rushed over to Sam with an unconscious Happy in his arms. "Hey! How come you got here before me?!" He inquired.

"I used my Atomic Breath to get here," Sam said, placing Jasper on the ground so that the cat could rest. Natsu did the same for Happy. The two then turned back to Erigor as he was getting up. "Now let's get down to business."

The white-haired man got up to his feet, shocked to see the two slayers had gotten out of his barrier. "Y-You..." he said while glaring at Sam and Natsu. "Why are you here...?"

"What do you think?" Natsu asked with a smirk. And ignited his fists. "We're here to stop you!"

Sam's dorsal plates glowed. "We're going to take you down and crush that flute into pieces!"

Erigor gritted his teeth in anger. What happened to the Wind Barrier? What did that they do to Kageyama and the rest? He was so close to the masters, and now these two kids were stopping him. As they've become an annoyance, Erigor started making several rapid motions with his arm. Sensing an attacking coming, Sam got ready to withstand it.

The Dark Wizard shot several blades of wind towards the two. But when the blades of wind drew closer, Sam got in front of Natsu, made his dorsal plates, and echo out their humming sound. The magical winds were sucked right into them. Erigor couldn't believe what he saw, as he stared at the Titan-Slayer as Sam glared at him.

"W-What?!" Erigor exclaimed as he took a fearful step back. "H-How's that possible!?"

"It's one of my powers. I'm able to take in magic all around me and convert it into energy," Sam said, plates still glowing. "Plus, I know your weakness now."

"Weakness?" Erigor parroted with a smirk on his face, believing that the Titan-Slayer was overestimating himself. "You've got to be joking! I have no weaknesses!"

Not wanting to wait any longer and wanting in on the action, Natsu jumped over Sam and then leaped into the air to attack head-on. With his fists a flame, he attacked Erigor but the man jumped back, making the Dragon-Slayer punch the bridge.

**"Atomic Titan Claw!" **Sam roared as he jumped at Erigor. Moving too fast Erigor to react and slashed him across his chest. But then Sam was on him again and started punching his head while bringing him down to the ground with him. Right before they landed, Sam used Atomic Titan Stomp to smash his feet on Erigor's chest. Smashing him into the train track with an audible crunch.

Sam landed on the ground and Natsu attack again, but Erigor rolled out of the way and propelled himself into the air. Floating above Sam and Natsu while panting and heavily bruised. He's underestimated their power. They might actually be a challenge.

"I'll admit, you're good for flies," he said, spitting out some blood from his mouth. "But let's see if you can handle this!" A Magical Seal appeared in front of him. Sam charged his magic.

**"Storm Bringer!" **Erigor unleashed a giant tornado towards Sam and Natsu. Natsu screamed when seeing the massive vortex of coming at them. Sam, however, stood his ground and inhaled deeply. Neon-blue flames forming from his mouth.

**"ATOMIC BREATH!" **Sam fired his Atomic Breath and the two attacks collided, battling for dominance. But a moment later, the beam of magic began pushing back Erigor's winds. The wizard of Eisenwald eyes widened in shock as he watched the tornado getting destroyed by the beam. He quickly canceled his attack when the beam came too close and moved out of its path.

Starting to panic, Erigor shot towards Sam and swung his scythe at him. But to his complete and utter shock, Sam blocked the blade with his left arm. His transformed arm was unharmed as the sharp edge didn't cut into his Titan formed arm.

However, Sam grunted and winced in pain when he felt the tip of the scythe's blade cut into his neck. Right where his gills were located.

Natsu saw this and rushed toward him. "Hang on, Sam!" He proclaimed. **"Frie Dragon's Iron Fist!" **He threw his flaming fist out Erigor, but the wizard managed to get out of the way in the nick of time, the flames searing the bottom of his clothes. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **

**"Storm Wall!" **As the column of fire came towards him, Erigor used his wind magic to deflect the attack. Extinguishing the flames in front of him.

Natsu growled in frustration before he heard Sam's grunting and looked with wide eyes to see his friend hunched a little with his right claw on his bleeding neck. "Sam! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. He just got me in a weak spot," he said, pulling his hand away to see blood on his palm. The Titan-Slayer then glared up at Erigor.

Erigor stared at the two wizards, panting slightly. He didn't understand them. There was no rhyme or reason to their attacks. The one that he worried about the most was the monster looking one. Could it be that this was what all Fairy Tail wizards are like?

"I don't get it. Why can't my attacks do anything?!" Natsu complained, getting frustrated that while Sam was able to hurt Erigor, he couldn't.

"Because he's able to put out your flames with his winds," Sam explained.

"Your friend is right. Although your powers are remarkable, I'm afraid you're still no match for me. Enough of this cat and mouse chase. It's time to get serious." Erigor declared and then spun his scythe in a cycle in front of himself.

**"Storm Mail!"**

The winds were conjured up from his scythe, and the air currents to gather around him. Creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body like a suit of armor that pushed everything outwards and the two Fairy Tail wizards were slowly being pushed backwards from it. "Here I come!"

Erigor rushed at the two in the form of a long column of wind. Sam was about to attack when Natsu rushed forward and lunged at him. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu's fist only got a foot away from the mage before his flames were put out and he was sent flying back onto the train tracks. Erigor would have chuckled if Sam didn't launch another Atomic Breath at him.

He screamed in panic as the beam knocked him out of the air. The Storm Mail was dissipated before crashing to the ground. Erigor groaned in pain as he got on one knee to stand back up. He couldn't understand how it was possible that the Titan-Slayer was able to hurt him so easily.

"Natsu, let me handle this. You're unless against his wind," Sam said.

"No way! No, he's defenseless without that wind armor, I can take him down," Natsu exclaimed, getting a little frustrated.

"My Storm Mail simply extinguishes any flames that are in close range," Erigor explained, before cloaking himself in another Storm Mail. "I don't know how you're able to able to dispel my Wind Magic, but its time that I put an end to this now!" He then crossed his fingers into an X shape and made a Magic Seal, before creating several smaller seals that revolved around it. The wind whipped around him engulfed his body. "Let's see you handle soaring Wind Magic that cuts up everything!"

Jasper and Happy woke up and looked up at the two slayers. When Jasper saw the power of the magical attack building, he gasped. "GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'RE BE CUT TO PIECES!"

**"EMERA BARAM!"**

Sam's eyes widened when Erigor blasted the highly concentrated wind that was bigger than any of his previous attacks. No normal Atomic Breath that wasn't at its full charge would stop it and by the time he could get one charged Acting fast, Sam grabbed Natsu by the shoulder, and jumped high into the air. Jasper pushed Happy down on the ground as the Emera Baram pasted over them. In the air, the two boys watched at the blast of wind ripped up the railway and train tracks.

The Titan-Slayer landed on the track, which shook under that impact. Sam set the Dragon-Slayer back down. "Seriously, Natsu, just let me deal with this asshole!" He exclaimed to the hotheaded Natsu. "Your flames will be useless against his wind. I'm the only one that can stand against him."

Natsu's body suddenly ignited into flames and then grabbed a hold of the rail tracks and starts trying to pull it off. "NO! I don't understand! I have to beat him!" He yelled, as the fire was now erupting everywhere around him out of anger.

Sam stared at him with wide eyes. "Godzilla, what's going on with him?" He asked.

**"It's the flames of emotions. The angrier he gets, the bigger his flames become. This is the power of the ancient magic known as Dragon-Slayer magic."**

"So the angrier he gets, the more powerful he gets," Sam whispered. He then sensed a change in the wind. He looked around and saw some of the wind currents changing directions and heading towards Natsu, which made Erigor's Storm Mail weaker.

Jasper saw this and got an idea. "Hey, you, dipshit!" He called out to Natsu. Natsu snapped he head towards the cat and glared angrily at him. "Yeah, you. You've got to be the suckiest fighter I've ever seen in my life. Why don't you just do what spike back tells you and just let him fight so we can get this over with! Hell, I'd rather have that icy strip-tease guy here than you. And the very least, he has more of a chance to win."

There was dead silence as Natsu stared at him with jaws agape and eyes blank white. Sam and Happy knew that Jasper was trying to get Natsu all riled up, but that was just going way too far. This was proven to be true when several tick marks appeared on his forehead.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu roared as his body erupted a large column of flames like a volcano. Sam started at his friend with eyes widened seeing the huge amount of intensity, which was much more than he's ever seen from the Dragon-Slayer. He looked back to see Erigor's Storm Mail disappear completely. This was because Natsu's flames were heating the air around him. The hot air created a vertical updraft, which also creates a low-pressure area. And the winds always blow from high-pressure to low-pressure areas.

Sam turned to charge a fully powered Atomic Breath when Natsu shot past him as he lunged at Erigor. With his entire body ablaze, he slammed head-first into Erigor's stomach. Knocking the air out of the mage's lungs.

**"Fire Dragon Sword Edge!" **Natsu then sent Erigor soaring up into the air with a pillar of fire that was produced from his body. Sam, Jasper, and Happy watched as Erigor came crashing down onto the bridge with extreme force. His body in a small pile of rubble. The Lullaby flute knocked out of his clothing.

"Did you like me now, guys?" Natsu boasted with a grin.

"You showed him if you mess with a salamander, you get toasted," Happy cheered, Sam nodded with an impressed smile.

Natsu then looked rather annoyed as he looked to Jasper. "Didn't you say something about how I wouldn't be able to defeat this guy," he questioned the bounty hunter.

"Don't get mad at me because you wouldn't face reality," Jasper said with arms crossed and an unimpressed look. "Monster boy here could have wiped the floor with Erigor if you didn't get in the way."

"It doesn't matter," Sam said to break up the fight before it had a chance to start. "You were really impressive Natsu."

"Natsu!/Sam!" The four heard the voice of Lucy and Erza. They turned around to see the Magic Mobile coming to them on the train tracks. Erza was in the front seat and when she saw Erigor was defeated she looked shocked. She then looked up and saw Sam grinning at her, satisfied with the victory, and seeing that she and the others had made it safely.

"Hey, guys! You just missed us beating up Erigor," said the Titan-Slayer as the Mobile pulled up to them.

Erza grinned back, happy to see Sam and Natsu were okay as well. "I'm proud of you two," she said as Lucy helped her out of the cart. They and Gray then walked over to congratulate them. Kageyama was the last to exit out of the car, and was shocked to see Erigor, who had been undefeated, lying on the ground defeated by the two Fairy Tail wizards.

Sam walked up to Erza as Lucy supported her. "Are you okay, Erza?" he asked with worry.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me," Erza replied. "I just need to catch my breath." She then saw blood staining around his neck. "But what about you? Are you hurt?"

Sam placed his hand on his gills and looked at the dried blood. "He got me in my gills with that Scythe. It's one of my only weak spots."

"I can't believe that you two had such a hard time with this guy," Gray said to Natsu with a glare.

"Oh don't you two start," Sam said, sucking in and absorbing the magic around him into his dorsal plates. Healing his gills. "You would've had just as much of a hard time as Natsu."

"Anyway, well done, you two," Erza said with a smile. At first, she was worried for Sam when seeing that he was hit in the gills, but was relieved to see his wounds heal. Lucy smiled with her, knowing the two would have been amazing. "Thanks to you, all the guild masters will be safe now."

Jasper walked over to Lullaby and picked it up. "So what the hell are we going to do with this?"

"We should destroy it for good and then stop by the guild masters' conference to tell them what happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the flute," Erza said to the cat.

"Cool, then I can finally get paid!" Jasper said with a Chester grin.

Suddenly there was the sound of an engine roaring to life. All the Fairy Tail wizards looked to see Kageyama in the seat of the Magic Mobile and speeding towards them. Everyone quickly got out of the way before they could get run over. Sam quickly grabbed Jasper and dove out of the way, but one of Kage's shadow hands reached out and snatched the Lullaby flute out of the cat's hands.

"Lullaby's mine now! Shouldn't have let your guard down, flies!" Kage shouted as he drove off to finish was Eisenwald started.

There was a moment of silence as the wizards all tried to take in what had just happened. Then it was broken when atomic magic exploded off Sam's body and he roared to the sky in fury.

"That jerk!" Natsu shouted

"This is how he pays us back for saving his life?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"After him!" Erza ordered.

* * *

By the time that Kageyama reached Clover town and stepped out of the vehicle, the day had turned into night. He panted from using so much of his magic and from the pain of his stable wound, but in the end, he did it. He had managed to reach the Conference Hall. Now he was staring down at it from the cliff that he was standing on. Kage saw that the regular meeting wasn't over yet. Lullaby's melody will reach them for sure. The time had come. He was about to enact the plan when he heard pages turning behind him. He turned around and nearly screamed when he saw someone.

That person turned out to be Makarov, who was looking at a Sorscor's Weekly magazine. Blushing as he ogled the young women. "Oh wow, this week's edition of Sorceror's Weekly has some hot wizards!" He said, before getting up and putting the issue away. "Now I have to go and-!" He stopped and finally noticed Kageyama standing there, staring dumbfounded at the pervy Guild Master. Makarov screamed in horror as he clutched the magazine tightly to his chest. "It's not what it looks like! I was doing research on wizards! That's all! Plain and simple!"

"I don't care what you're doing," Kageyama sighed bluntly.

This made Makarov sigh in relief. But then the guild master saw the bandages on the Shadow Wizard's body, and became a little concerned. "You've been hurt badly, boy. You shouldn't be walking around in such a condition."

"Yes, sir," Kageyama said. But that's when he recognized the man as Makarov. Fairy Tail's master. After all day of fighting and running into the fairies, he still couldn't stop running into them. But as he watched the old man starting to walk away, he realized that this was the perfect opportunity. He looked down at the flute for a second and back up before pulling it up to play it. "Excuse me. I don't suppose you would want to hear a song."

Makarov looked at the strange flute, and could tell that it wasn't an ordinary flute. "...Very well then. One song couldn't hurt," he said.

Kageyama bright the flute to his mouth and prepared to play it. A victorious smirk across his face. This was it. It was time to calm victory for his guild. A rush of memories go through his mind. Remembering the words that his guildmates. The words of revenge and getting their rights back. But then he paused. He started to remember talking to Lucy and the other Fairy Tail wizards. About killing won't make things right. He then thought about how he was betrayed, and how Natsu reacted in fury and beat Karacka to a pulp. He hesitated to get close to the flute. Going back and forth on how to handle his next action.

Just then, the team arrived on the scene. Finally catching up to Kage. They watched over a hill as they saw the Shadow Wizard in front of Makarov. "Master!" Lucy yelled. Sam charged an Atomic Breath, but stopped when someone shushed them.

He looked and then he, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Jasper got shocked and scared by the sight of Guild Master Bob. "We're about to get to the good part," said Bob as he eyes the boys. Flirting around with them. Even Godzilla felt his scales beginning to crawl.

Jasper rushed over to join Lucy to hide behind Erza. "What the hell is that?!" He yelled, pointing at Bob.

"That's Guild Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus Guild," Erza explained to the bounty hunter.

"Can you guys keep it down over there? This is where things get good," said another voice. The wizards looked to see Goldmine leaning against a tree. He was behind Jasper and Lucy, watching Kageyama and Makarov from the distance. The three boys eventually got away from Bob and made their way to the front of the pack and the wizards of Fairy Tail turned their attention back to Makarov and Kageyama.

Kageyama's hands were beginning to shake, as sweat poured off his brow. Makarov was getting impatient from Kage's hesitation. "Well?" He questioned.

Everyone waited with bated breath as Kageyama pressed the back of the flute to his lips. He can do this. Just one song, and everything will change.

"Nothing will change," Makarov suddenly said. This caused Kageyama's eyes to shoot wide open. He knew what he was thinking. Makarov then turned back towards Kageyama and everyone else listened from afar. "You can't change the fact that those that are weak might remain weak. I don't find that to be a bad thing. If you think about it, we humans are weak and our insecurities gave birth to guilds. They're why we have friends who we even call family." Jasper's eyes widened as listened. "When we're around our family, it's easy to think on the positive scale. Let's put it in another way; if we're clumsy, we bump into things, but as long as we believe and hope for a better future, then it doesn't matter if we're clumsy or stumble into messes we come across. We have to choose our paths and live our lives to the fullest to reach that future. Don't let that accurse flute block you from seeing such a future."

A sharp gasp escaped from Kageyama's throat as a wind blew. He was amazed. He knew everything. Tears started falling from his eyes before he collapsed to his knees. Dropping the flute to the ground.

"I surrender." He admitted with his head down.

With Kageyama down on his knees and the threat finally gone, the team rushed over towards their master. Makarov was shocked to see them, before Erza picked him up and shoved him into her chest plate, which of course hurt the old man. Jasper stood back from the group as he watched them happily congratulations Makarov. His usual scowling had softened up a bit. Thinking how much it would be nice to have something like that. To have people to rely on and be a part of a family.

He quickly shook his head and tried to clear his head of those thoughts. He didn't need a family. All he needed was to get his money and move onto the next job. So, the bounty hunter turned and prepared to walk away.

"Are you really going?" Jasper stopped and turned around to see Sam, still in his Titan form, looking down at the cat.

"Yup," he said with a shrug. "That reward isn't going to collect itself, and I'm ready to end this shitty day. So if you all don't need me for anything else, I'm out of here." He then turned around and started walking away.

Sam thought for a moment before looking to the cat with a smile. "You know. After this, you don't have to go back to being a bounty hunter," he said with a smile. Sam walked over to the cat as Jasper stopped and turned around to look at him with a look of confusion. Crouching down, the Titan-Slayer held out his hand to the jaded being. "Why don't you come with us and join Fairy Tail?"

Jasper's scowling look of confusion then turned to a look of surprise. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. It's the least that we could do for you," Sam said.

Always the quickest to shot back with sass or sarcasm, Jasper was at a lost of words at the moment. "I-I-B-But Why?! I do the exact opposite of what you lot do. I'm not even a wizard, I'm a bounty hunter."

"It's true that you're not a wizard, and you have been difficult to get along with, you've proven that you're able to work alongside us, Jasper," Sam said. "Your Re-Construct magic is impressive, and you're skill in weapon accuracy and combat. We can work on the attitude later down the line."

"What if I say no?" Jasper asked with a grin.

"Well, I'm guessing that because you were affiliated with Eisenwald before we met, my guess is that you'd be arrested too when you calmed your bounty."

Jasper's eyes widened. He really didn't think about that. He slumped forward as he let out an exasperated sigh. He then looked up at Sam and said, "Look, Sam...you don't want me on your team. I'm not exactly a good guy. I mean, I've done nothing but killed, robbed, and my backstory isn't exactly a happy one. I guess what I'm trying to say is, can someone like me really have a place in a guild like Fairy Tail?"

"I have absolutely no idea!" The Titan-Slayer and cat turned their heads to see Makarov standing next to them with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy smiling at the cat. The Guild Master then held out his hand to Jasper with a grin. "Care to find out?"

Jasper stared at the old man's hand in wonder. Was this really happening? All this time he was ready to leave these people and just go off on his own again. He didn't like the idea of making friends, especially considering what his past was like. It just felt like a hole would open up in his heart. But after listening to Makarov's speech, he didn't think that living alone was really what he wanted. At he wanted to give friendship another chance. "Aww, what the hell, I don't got that long a lifespan anyway," he said, slouching his shoulders slightly. Hesitantly, he grabbed Makarov's hand with his paw and shook it. "Well, now I'm a fairy. Happy? You're all stuck with me, and I'm stuck with all of you. Bunch of jackasses who's granted the powers of freakin' friendship."

But suddenly, everyone stopped when a menacing laugher filled the air around them. Sam's dorsal plates glowed brightly as all of his senses alarmed him to danger. Following the source of it. His eyes widened when he saw dark energy oozing from the flute's skull. **"I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics! I can't hold it any longer! I shall come forth to devour you myself!"**

"T-The flute talked!" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

"Look! The smoke is a shape!" Happy shouted, as the smoke started to take on a solid form.

Everyone watched before their eyes widened in horror when it materialized into an extremely tall beast that had three glowing red eyes, two legs, two arms, and one head. There are many cutouts in its body.

**"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"**

"Didn't see that coming," Jasper said with wide eyes. Erigor said nothing about this.

"It's so big!" Lucy screamed

"Way to state the obvious!" Happy exclaimed.

Sam looked down at his torso. "Godzilla, what the hell is that thing?!" He exclaimed. The other looked at him like he was crazy, but expected it to be something a Titan-Slayer would do, as he did mention the name of his father. "It is a Titan?!"

**"No, my son. This is not a Titan," **Godzilla told his host as he glared at the monster from within Sam. **"What we are looking at is Lullaby's Etherious Form. This is the demon from the Book of Zeref that powers the flute's Living Magic. Zeref's specialty."**

"Living Magic?" Sam asked his father. "Isn't Zeref that evil wizard or something?"

**"The most evil wizard the human world had ever known. He was extremely powerful. Powerful enough to even stand against me." **Sam gasped in total shock. His father was the most powerful monster the world had ever known, but for Godzilla to admit that someone had the power to fight against him was unimaginable. It was something he never in his wildest dreams thought would be possible.

Lullaby then looked down at the whole group and gazed at everyone. **"Now then, which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?" **

"Eat, huh?" Natsu wondered, getting pumped for a fight. "...Do you think souls are really that tasty?"

"Quit thinking with your stomach!" Sam scolded him, shocking Natsu away from drooling over thinking about food. "We've got to get everyone to safety! Lucy, you, Happy, and Jasper will help evacuate the people and get them to safety." Lucy nodded, knowing that she'd be useless when it comes to fighting this monster, and turned around to get the Guild Masters away.

Meanwhile, to the left of Lullaby, a large army consisting of several thousands of soldiers from the kingdom that approached the monster after they received intel that the Eisenwald guild was planning to kill the Guild Masters. Now they had made it and were facing the hulking giant Lullaby. "No giant wooden demon is gonna scare off the Fiore army!" The commander of the army declared, and the soldiers all charged.

**"You doubt my power? I'll prove it to you!" **Lullaby growled before firing an orange beam of light that hit the side of a mountain. The beam hit the mountain and was powerful enough to blow away the top completely away. Sending out a tremendous shockwave the almost sent the wizards on their backs, even when several miles away. **"I have no need for these pathetic humans. I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul and I will consume all of yours!" **Lullaby loomed over the Fairy Tail wizards.

Sam turned back to Erza, Natsu, and Gray. "Let's end this!" He proclaimed.

Erza nodded and summoned two swords. "Ready?"

"Oh, yeah! Natsu and Gray said in unison.

**[Play music: "Area G" - Godzilla: Final Wars OST]**

The four all then charged forward at the demon. Erza quickly Requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and started using her numerous swords to slash at Lullaby's legs. Making it scream in pain. The monster attempted to smash Erza with its massive hand, but she dove out of the way at the last minute. Natsu then scaled up the body of the demon before jumping into the air above Lullaby.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **He slammed his fist into the demon's face. Sending it reeling backwards.

**"Ice Make: Lance!" **Gray shouted, extending his arms and firing long curved lances made from ice that crashed into Lullaby's chest, making it stumble back. Sam then built up his energy and unleashed a massive Atomic Breath. Hitting the demon in the chest and sending it off its feet and on its back.

Lullaby quickly got up from the attack and growled. **"You're making me angry!"** It roared, firing several balls of energy at Sam. But the Titan-Slayer dodged them by jumping high into the air. He looked back to see that the attack missed him completely, but was now heading towards Lucy, the cats, and the guild masters.

Luckily, Gray was there to stop them.

**"Ice Make: Shield!" **Gray said as he punched his palm. Creating a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape was vaguely reminiscent of a flower that was made of multiple pointed segments that connect to form the shield. This was the power of Maker magic. The user's ability to give magical energy a tangible form

The attack hit the shield and protected the bystanders. Sam landed on the ground, and saw Lullaby trying to step on him. But before he could stop the attack, Natsu hit Lullaby in the face with his Fire Dragon's Roar. The demon yelped in pain as it clenched its face.

Seeing her chance, Erza shouted, **"Requip!"**

Her Heaven's Wheel armor disappeared, before beginning replaced by a new looking armor. This one was black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor was its pair of wings, which were reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck was a neck guard decorated by several gems, and, while wearing this armor, her long scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape was reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate revealed a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waistguard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waistguard left the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs were sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

This was her Black Wing Armor.

Ezra flew towards Lullaby's face and slashed across it. Lullaby yelled out in pain before looking Erza dead in the eyes and grinned maliciously.

**"Okay, you're the first that's going to die!"** Lullaby screeched at her. Being in front of it, Ezra was hit by the effects and covered her ears as she screamed. She fell to the ground and started to become disoriented from the roar. When it stopped, she looked up to see the monster's massive foot about to kick her to the next country. She hadn't recovered from the attack, and couldn't move.

Suddenly, Erza's body was pushed out of the way by Sam. He stood affirm and took the collision of the massive foot. Sending him into the air and away to land who knows where.

"SAM!" Erza screamed in horror after just watching Sam soar off. Lullaby then started laughing.

**"One down!"** It gloated with glee.

Something then came over Erza. A fury that she'd never felt in a very long a shoot of rage, she Requipped back into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned over 50 swords. All of them large. She glared at Lullaby with anger in her eyes as everyone around her shuddered, as she's never been this scary.

"You dare hurt Sam! You'll wish you'd never been made! I'll make you suffer! Erza then commanded the swords to strike Lullaby. Slashing away at its body as the monster tried to swat them away. The swords then disappeared after leaving multiple cuts on the demon's body. Erza then Requiped back into her Black Wing Armor. "Natsu! Gray! Come on!" She yelled and soared to attack with her guildmates right behind her.

**[End music]**

* * *

Over at where Sam landed, his body left a large entrenchment in the ground as his Atomic Magic cloak had disappeared. While unharmed, he was fighting to not lose consciousness. His body was aching from the impact, but Godzilla was no longer able to keep up the cloak and it had dissipated. Normally this would have left Sam unconscious, but he was using all of his will power to keep himself from blacking out.

"Okay, that hurt," Sam grunted as he tried to stand up, only to whimper as his body started to hurt when he made the attempt. Hearing explosions in the far off distance, Sam mustered up the strength to absorb the magical energy all around him. Now able to stand, he slowly started to rise up on his hands and knees and saw Lullaby still fighting with the others. Struggling to stand against Erza, Natsu, and Gray. "I've got to get back in the fight."

**"You will not have the power to defeat him alone. Not even with your friends,"** Godzilla said to his son. **"I'm going to push more of my magic through the seal. It'll give your Titan form a boost without triggering any further transformation. You will most likely be unconscious for a few hours after this, but it'll be the only way to defeat Lullaby."**

Sam nodded when he heard this and grinned. "Alright, then let's show this demon what Titans are really capable of!"

* * *

Lullaby opened its mouth and began to produce a sickly sound as it roared. The sound hurt the ears of everyone around and blocked out any other sounds. Then a giant seal appeared and engulfed it. The demon began to store power as the land around it slowly started to wither away and die.

**"It's all over now!"** Lullaby gloated, but then everyone including the demon heard the sound of Sam's loud roar that made the trees rattle and everyone to cover their ears again. When hearing the sound, the demon looked slightly afraid as its eyes widened in fear. **"That roar. It couldn't be...Godzilla?!"**

Lullaby turned towards the sound, before being hit in the chest by Sam's Atomic Breath. This one more powerful than the last and it created a large hole in it. Erza, Natsu, and Gray looked in the direction to see where the attack came from and was shocked by what they saw. Standing in front of the tree line was Sam without his poncho on. Still in his Titan form, the young man's body was now glowing blue has his father's magic began to form like a fire, forming a fiery magical cloak that fully enveloped him. The Titan areas of his body were unchanged.

**[Play music: "The Red Lotus Flame" - Gamera 3 OST]**

As the monster stumbled back after being hit with the attack, Sam ran towards it before jumping high into the air. Lullaby looked up, before Sam landed on its face. Cracking the surface of its face, before grabbing the top roll of teeth and pulled back as hard as he could. Forcing Lullaby to lean its head back and open its mouth wide open.

Lullaby tried to close its mouth, but Sam used and Atomic Titan Stomp to kick the jaw back and ended up breaking off the front of it. Lullaby screech in agony as Sam look down its throat.

Sam then began to charge another Atomic Breath. This time the power boost he was given allowed him to collect even more energy to finally finish his opponent for good. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Sam's dorsal plates started glowing blindingly bright. Lullaby sensed what was going to happen and tried to grab the Titan-Slayer. Its only hope was to got him off before the human could do it...

But it was too late.

_**KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Sam fired a supercharged Atomic Breath straight down the Zeref demon's throat. Everything that was inside of Lullaby was burned in oblivion as Atomic Magic started to inflate its body part. Lullaby couldn't even scream as it started to glow a vibrant blue from the cracks that started to appear all over its body. Sensing that this was going to end with a bang, Erza and the others ran from the ticking time bomb.

And they were right to do so.

The entire body was consumed in a bright light before Lullaby finally combusted into a massive, fiery explosion that destroyed everything around it. The plants, the ground, and even the Conference Hall were engulfed in the explosion and the build exploded too. It was so powerful that it sent out a ringed shockwave that glided over the trees and Clover Town while the ground shook violently. From the explosion, a light shot upwards towards the sky.

The group stared at the massive fireball, it started to clear away. From the flames, their eyes widened when they saw a massive shadow that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy knew to belong to Godzilla. Standing at a height of 400 ft., the shadow stood over the destruction caused from the explosion before raising its head and letting out a roar in triumph. That roar caused the flames and smoke to clear away. The shadow disappeared, and revealed Sam was the one that was roaring towards the sky.

When he was done, he remained still, trying to take in deep breaths. He was so exhausted that just moving was a chore. In the end, he collapsed on the ground. Unable to hold himself up any further. His energy was gone, as even more pain was felt when he turned back into his human form, and his consciousness faded to nothing as he blacked out.

Everyone else stood there in total awe, no question. They had just witnessed the Titan-Slayer destroy Lullaby all by himself after being supercharged. Erza couldn't help but feel amazed at first until Sam collapsed on the ground. "Sam!" She Requiped back into her Heart Kreuz Armor before rushing over to him with the others.

Erza kneeled down and rolled him on his back as Sam breathed data steady pace. His chest rising and falling with each breath taken. Seeing this, Erza smiled as she tried to contain as much joy as she could as a faint blush appeared on her face. "You've done well, Sam. You really are something else." Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Jasper smiled at the sleeping Titan-Slayer as he rested.

They remained among the wreckage, caused by the powers of the King of the Monsters through his son. But one thing became clear to all of them: This was Fairy Tail's Ultimate Team.

* * *

**AN:**

**I was SOOOOO ready to have Godzilla make an appearance in this chapter. Like, have Sam going into some kind of Tailed Beast Mode (would it be called Titan mode?), or release Godzilla from his seal and let him finish the fight. Or have it as something similar to Etrigan the Demon. But I restrained myself and instead went for something closer to the final fight in _Godzilla _2014 and _Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris_. I'll save Godzilla coming out for much later in the future. **

**Usually, I don't like to have the OCs OP, but I think I can let this one time slide as that's the kind of power you expect when you have the powers of Godzilla. However, there's got to be a side effect to that power. It's kind of hinted at in this chapter, as the G-Man didn't want Sam to transform further than what his body already was. But why? We'll have to wait and see.**

**The thing with Sam's senses being powers and amplified by his dorsal plates was kind of a new thing I came up with. In _Godzilla_ 2014, Godzilla's able to track down the MUTOs with his very strong sense of hearing. While Sam does indeed have that hearing capability, I wanted to add in another ability and explain why Sam has his dorsal plates. Some prehistoric mammal-like-reptiles had dorsal fins that helped regulate their temperature, and with Godzilla, the dorsal plates always are glowing whenever he's powering up an Atomic Breath.**

**For Sam, they function as a way for him to regulate his Atomic Magic while also taking in magic. With that being said, it wouldn't be a hard thing to think that his plates can also use some kind of echolocation to detect the magic that he's tracking and always him to detect almost anything around him.**

**Does it make sense? Maybe. Maybe not, but not everything makes sense in _Godzilla _movies. Believe me, I can come up with a few examples.**

**And so we have Jasper in Fairy Tail now, and with him comes attitude and a new character.**

**But we also see Lucy starting to develop her powers as Mothra's Titan-Slayer. For this story, she'll be given the powers that aren't just in the Monsterverse, but also from Mothra Leo from the _Rebirth of Mothra _Trilogy. **

**Wait a second...Now that I think about it. Mothra Leo fires an attack called the Mega Breast Cannon (also called the Petite Railgun) from his chest...**

**...and if Lucy's Mothra's Titan-Slayer...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**HOLY SHIT! DOES THAT MEAN LUCY'S GOING TO HAVE LASERS COMING OUT OF HER BREASTs?!**

**These other abilities are just to give her a boost when she fights. In fact, until we get more information on all of the other Titans and their abilities from the Monsterverse, I'm going to be giving them some more abilities that'll be from other Toho Monsters.**

**Thank you very much for reading. "Godzilla: The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me. And if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it. No Flaming!**

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Law of the Surface

**AN: The whole Lucy firing an energy blast from her breasts was a joke! Of course, I'm not going to have her had that kind of power!**

* * *

The kingdom of Fiore.

A small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home. Bought and sold in every marketplace for most magic is merely a tool. A mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore.

But there's a certain guild in a certain town that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

However, they weren't the only ones that knew magic. For long ago, giant monsters roamed the lands. Extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that lived in Earthland alongside mankind. Some even considered them to true rules of the world and called them the Titans. Some lived in harmony with humans and were worshiped as gods, while others were vile and wanted nothing more than to destroy whatever they saw. And others simply wanted to be left allow.

They were engines of ultimate destructions, but as time went on most of these Titans disappeared. And their existence remained in legends.

But there was one that didn't go away. A Titan considered by many to be an alpha predator that brought balance to nature, magic, and humanity. Some call him Earthland's last line of defense against total annihilation. Some call him an animal that's merely driven by instincts. But all believe him to being a god incarnated.

The King of the Monsters.

His name is…

**_SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK_**

_**Godzilla**_

_**The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail**_

* * *

**"Law of the Surface"**

"The Eisenwald guild may have been defeated, but that is only one small victory in a much larger battle!" Magic Council member Grand Doma said to the other members. 2 days following the Eisenwald attack and their plan to use Lullaby were stopped by Sam and Fairy Tail, the members of the Council gathered around a large round table. They were discussing the recent events, as tensions caused by the attempted terrorism was affecting the higher-ups of Earthland.

"The number of Dark Guilds has been growing at quite an alarming rate," said Councilman Michello. "We have to come up with a plan to eliminate them all."

"But how would we do that?" asked another member of the council named Yajima.

"However's it done, we cannot allow Zeref magic to fall into the wrong hands again," said a man named Org as he held the cracked cursed flute form that was sealed inside a glass container.

"I don't understand how Eisenwald was able to obtain a tool of forbidden magic in the first place," Yajima said.

"I hate to say it, but the blame may extend all the way to the highest levels," Michello said.

But there was one council member that wasn't too troubled by these developments. That person was Siegrain, a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. He dressed in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar.

Siegrain smirked with his arms crossed. "Whatever the case, although they're usually just a thorn in our sides, it seems Fairy Tail proved to be quite useful."

There was one other person that agreed with him. "They took down an entire guild with a handful of wizards. That's quite a feat," said Ultear Milkovich. She was a beautiful pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Her body was rather voluptuous, and she wore a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern.

"There's still something that concerns me, and it has to do with one of Fairy Tail's wizards," said councilwoman Belno. She then activated a green lacrima to display the last moments of the battle. Showing Sam powered up and taking down Lullaby by firing his Atomic Breath down the monster's throat.

"Who is he?" One council member asked after a moment of shock. They've never seen so much power in one person, and his appearance made even more questions. "What kind of Magic is that? Take-Over?"

"That would have been my first thought, but look at this."

The council watched the lacrima after the explosion. And then, in full display, they saw the shadow of the King of the Monsters, along with his mighty roar that echoed in the roar. Again, there was a moment of silence throughout the air for a moment as most of them were staring at the display in a mixture of anxiety and fear.

"G-God-Godzilla?" one council member breathed.

"Impossible!" Org shouted. "Godzilla's just a myth! Just as the rest of his kind! What do we know about this boy?"

"As of now, we have no record of this person, nor where he came from. All we know is that he showed up in Hargeon not too long ago. With his magic, he could even surpass Titania," Belno told the councilman. That's when she looked up and saw Siegrain smirking, which she did not like. "Is there something about this man that you find funny, Siegrain?"

"Just that Godzilla and the Titans being myths is silly to think," Siegrain said. "Fairy Tail does have an overabundance of strong and unique wizards. Who's to say that this man has a power that we don't know about? And you may not want to accept it, but it's because of him and Fairy Tail prevent the attack on the Guild Masters. Lives were spared. And none of us had to give up our hard-earn positions on this Council to save face."

"You fool! Are you insinuating the Council is somehow to blame?" One of the councilmen shouted.

"Enough of this nonsense," Org exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. "Fairy Tail's good deeds are overshadowed by their reckless destruction."

Siegrain's smirk widened slightly widened. "If you ask me, you should show them some thanks and stop complaining. Why don't we take the opportunity to discuss the matter with them, as we set an example of them and learn more about this wizard."

* * *

As for the Titan-Slayer, Sam and his team returned to Fairy Tail soon after the Lullaby incident. Eisenwald's terrorism attempt at the Guild Masters' regular meeting site immediately became big news, and it wasn't long before the entire nation found out about it. Jasper got his money after turning over Kage and most of the Eisenwald members to the Royal Guards. However, what worried Sam was that Eligor wasn't arrested. He disappeared and it was likely that come back to Fairy Tail to retaliate.

When they finally arrived at the guild, they were greeted with cheers from the other guild members. Happy to see their Ultimate Team, and even welcomed the new cat into their guild, even if Jasper was a little abrasive.

At the moment, Jasper stood in front of Mirajane as she held the stamp. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just tell me what color you want your stamp to be and I'll put it on your back," said the white-haired beautiful with her usual smile.

Jasper's eyes widened before he glared. "No way!" He exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Jasper?" Sam asked, who was sitting next to Cana at the bar. "You wanted to be in this guild, right? You have to get the stamp."

"I know that, monster-boy! I just...I'd rather have it somewhere else," Jasper said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Acting like that was his final word. He then turned around and pointed to the back of his head. "Just put right here!"

"Jasper, be nice," Sam said sternly.

"...White, please." Mirajane smiled and placed the stamp on the back of Jasper's head. When it was finished, she pulled it away to show results. Jasper Re-Constructed two mirrors to take a look, and smirked. "Out of sight, out of mind," said the jaded cat. He then jumped off the counter and walked.

Sam turned to Mirajane. "I'm so sorry about him," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," Mirajane said. "I think its kinda cute how he tries to act tough."

Cana then leaned a little to Sam a little bit with a glass of wine. "So, I saw the paper about what happened in Clover Town, handsome," she said as Erza sat down on the other side of him, ordering a piece of strawberry cake. "I heard you really leveled the place, huh?"

Sam groaned and laid head on the counter. "Please don't remind me," he whimpered. While he felt a sense of pride for having taken down Lullaby, he also felt really guilty for destroying most of the town.

But then his eyes widened and he turned to her. His cheeks blushing a little.

"Wait, did you just call me...?" He trailed off when he sensed someone attempting to sneak up on him.

Natsu launched himself from behind the Titan-Slayer with a fist on fire. Sam responded by simply ducking and the Dragon-Slayer sailed over his head. Mira was standing out of the way of his path, and she and the other girls around Sam watched as he crashed into the shelves that had bottles of wine and other items behind the bar counter. Cana nearly cried when she watched in horror all the wine pour onto the floor, with some bottles pouring on Natsu's head as he groaned in pain.

"All those...beautiful drinks..." she whimpered with white eyes and anime-style tears flowing down her face.

Natsu shook his head to clear it and stood up. "Hey, no fair!" He whined, as the scent of mixed alcohol stung his nose.

"When you go and recklessly attack someone, don't be surprised if something like that happened," Erza pointed with a tried sigh.

"Natsu, do you mind telling me what the hell you were trying to do," Sam demand, giving Natsu a dangerous narrow glare.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our deal!" Natsu proclaimed loudly. At his words, the Guild turned to the two boys, curious as to what he was talking about. Sam was a bit confused before he finally remembered.

"Oh...yeah, now I remembered."

* * *

_When Lucy awoke, she wasn't in her new apartment. She wasn't in Magnolia. She didn't even think she was in Earthland. __She found herself in a dark void a stone bridge that seemingly led straight to nowhere. The bridge was filled with blue glowing water that reached halfway to her knees. _

_She looked around, unsure of exactly where she was. _

**Mosura**

**Mosura**

_Lucy gasped when she heard the voices. They sounded like two girls singing. But where was it coming from? Just then, two familiar moths fluttered around her head. Their wings sprinkling a trail of sparkling dust that made Lucy smile. She then watched as they flew off in one of the directions the bridge led to and her curiosity got the best of her. She followed them as the voices continued to sing._

**Mosura ya Mosura**

**Dongan kasakuyan indo muu**

**Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan**

**Tounjukanraa**

**Kasaku yaanmu**

**Mosura ya Mosura**

**Dongan kasakuyan indo muu**

**Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan**

**Tounjukanraa**

**Kasaku yaanmu**

**Mosura ya Mosura**

**Tasukete yo te yobeba**

**Toki o koete, umi o koete, nami no yo ni**

**Yate kuru**

**Mamorigami**

**Mosura ya Mosura**

**Yasasishasae wasure**

**Arehateta hito no kokoro inorinagara utaitai**

**Ai no uta**

**Mosura ya Mosura**

**Dongan kasakuyan indo muu**

**Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan**

**Tounjukanraa**

**Kasaku yaanmu**

_Lucy fell in love with the song. It was so lovely. But what was strangest of all, she felt like it was a calling to her. However, her journey came to an end when she stopped at the end of the bridge and the beginning of a flight of steps. When she looked up, she gasped._

_At the top of the stairs was a giant egg._

_The egg was fleshy rather than hard, and appeared to be coated in vine-like structures, and was producing bright and flashing bioluminescent lights which highlighted blue- and yellow-seeming segments._

_Lucy stared at the egg as it pulsed its glowing light. She's never seen anything like it. Nervous, she traveled up the stairs. She was drawn to it like a moth to light. __When the busty blonde reached the top, she stopped. Lucy then hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on the egg._

_CRAK!_

* * *

Lucy gasped as she shot up in her bed. She was back in her new apartment. The was no bridge, no moths, and no egg. Now she remembered. She was doing some writing when she decided to catch some sleep before continuing with her dad. She sighed and got up. "What's with all these weird dears?"

This wasn't the first time she's had the same dear. After they defeated Lullaby and went to a motel to stay for the night, she had the dream for the first time, but it was the first time she's seen those two moths in the dream. Before, she was just on that bridge. And just before she met Natsu, Happy, and Sam, she heard the singing.

This was the longest time in the dream she's spent. This was the first time she saw that egg.

"Maybe I'll do a little shopping today," she said, hoping that it would clear her head. She hopped out of bed and walked over to her living room, stretching her arms. "Saving the world from evil is cool and all, but sometimes it's nice to just relax at home."

"Man, 70,000 Jewel a month is dirt cheap for a place like this," said a familiar voice. Lucy turned and was horrified to see Gray sitting in her armchair with nothing but his boxers on. "You totally scored, Lucy."

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Lucy screamed, before kicking Gray in the face. "No stripping in my house, buddy!"

"Hey, give me a minute to explain, would you?" Gray said, before dusting himself off. "I was naked when I got here."

"Get out." Lucy pointed to the door.

"So you forgot about today, huh?" Gray asked cryptically, which made Lucy raise an eyebrow. "I figured you wouldn't remember, so that pain in that asshole, Jasper sent me over to remind you."

"About what?"

"Oh, good, you're awake!" said a voice behind her. Lucy turned and sat Jasper just as he opened her window and grinned. "Get your ass to Fairy Tail and quick! I've still got people betting on Natsu and I'm not letting Cana have any of that sweet cash if you know what I mean!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently Natsu challenged Sam to a fight, and in a moment they're going to throw down, bitch!"

* * *

By the time Lucy, Gray, and Jasper made it to Fairy Tail, they were met with a crowd of people cheering in front of the guild. The blonde pushed her way to the front of the crowd and stopped when she saw how everyone was circling around the Dragon-Slayer and Titan-Slayer. "No way! They're really going through with it?" she exclaimed.

"You've got that right, blondie!" Jasper said as the referee, standing on top of a broad that was placed in the middle with Cana standing next to it. She and the cat were collecting bets and tallying them up. Most, if not everyone in the guild, betted on Natsu. Only a handful of people had their money on Sam.

Jasper then reached down and handed Cana a sack of Jewels. "Here's 10,000 Jewel. Put it on Sam to win!" he said with a Chesher grin. Cana nodded and pitched in on the betting that they came up with. She betted on Sam, feeling very good about placing her money on the new guy. "Yo, Luce! You wanna get in on this action?"

"You're actually betting on them?!" Lucy cried in shock.

"Oh, hey, Lucy," said Mirajane, standing next to her. With her were Elfman and Erza.

"Well, if those two value their manhood, then they'd better got through with it," Elfman said with his arms crossed.

"Erza, aren't you worried this fight could tear our Ultimate Team apart?" Lucy asked Erza with a worried expression.

"They're not going to become enemies. Sam promised Natsu a fight. It's only right that he fulfills that promise," Erza corrected with a small smile. Mira nodded in agreement with a bigger smile on her face. From where she stood, Lucy took note of the two women looking at Sam. And only him.

"And what are you talking about?" Gray asked, arching an eyebrow. "Our Ultimate Team?"

"You, Natsu, Erza, and Sam, you dummy! Your four are the strongest wizards in the guild," Lucy said, causing Gray to become more confused.

"We are? Yeah, right. What idiot feed you that line?"

Unfortunately for him, that person was Mirajane. She heard him and smiled for a moment before crying into her hands.

"O-Oh, you're not an idiot, Mira," Gray said, trying to comfort her.

"Smooth move, Gray," Lucy scolded him as Jasper flew down to her level with his arms crossed.

"You made the girl cry. You feel good about yourself, strip-tease?" The cat asked.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Gray yelled, before getting hit in the head by Erza for making the barmaid cry.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray. They're tough little dudes. But neither of them are even close to being the strongest," Elfman said, crossing his arms over his chest. "There are guys in Fairy Tail who are stronger than both of them combined. Like this guy!"

"There's no double that Erza's the strongest woman in the guild," said Levy McGarden, a girl that Lucy befriended in the guild. She was a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stood at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which had eyebrow-length bangs, was normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. Her guild mark was on her left scapula.

With her were her teammates, Jet and Droy.

Jet was a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He had a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such a peculiar physical irregularity.

Droy was a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead and was cut on both sides of Droy's head in a spiraling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones.

"As far as the guys, it's a tough call, but I'd put my money on Laxus or Mystogan," said Jet.

"All I meant was the four of you work well together, and you have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail," Mira said, wiping away her tears as Erza stood near her.

"Okay, and this is coming from the same person who sent me on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other when Erza or Sam wasn't around?" Lucy commented

"Gotta say, I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out," Elfman said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah?" Gray said with a small smirk. Makarov stood with the crowd to watch the fight.

Happy was placing his bets on Sam when Jasper flew back to the top of the board as Natsu was just about ready to make the first move. "I've been waiting to see who's better!" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"You do know that I was the one that took down Lullaby," Sam said, transforming into his Titan form.

"Yeah, well I was the one that took down Erigor!"

Jasper Re-Constructed a microphone and held out an arm. "LADY AND GENTLEMEN! THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE TWO SLAYERS IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE! IN THE RIGHT CORNER, WE'VE GOT THE PINKY-HAIRED, FIRE-BRAIN MOTHERFUCKER! NATSU!" Jasper recited into the microphone, pointing at the Dragon-Slayer as the crowd cheered. Then he pointed to Sam. "AND IN THE LEFT CORNER, HE'S NEW, BUT IS RISING UP THE RANKS OF FAIRY TAIL WITHOUT ANY BRAKES, IT'S SAMMY-BOY!"

The flying cat then flew between the two opponents and started talking again. "Alright, you freaks. This will be a one-on-one with no limit! I want a clean fight...so try and kill each other quickly!"

Jasper flew back to the board as Sam and Natsu got ready. Seeing they were both ready to tear each other apart, Jasper signaled for the two to commence with a swift motion of his paw.

"Now fight!"

As soon as he shouted Natsu was already on the attack. With a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, he charged at Sam. The Titan-Slayer was more than ready and charged an Atomic Titan Claw and stood firm. The two collided when Natsu tried to punch Sam, before Sam held out the hand surrounded in his magic and caught his hand. Making a shockwave what ran through the area as everyone shielded themselves.

Natsu grunted as he tried to pull his arm away, but Sam wouldn't loosen his grip. Instead, he took Natsu off his feet when he spun around and then threw back in the direction he came. People had to get out of the way when the hotheaded boy was sent flying at them. Natsu quicker spun around and landed on his feet.

**"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu sent himself ablaze and then propelled himself at Sam at high speed.

**"Atomic Breath!" **Sam fired a breath of his Atomic Magic at Natsu. The blue column of energy smashed into Natus' body, halting him from coming any further, but not stopping him. The pink-haired boy pushed with all his might to overpower his opponent's attack.

And then the Atomic Breath suddenly stop. When Natsu came his way, Sam was ready and wiped him across the face with his tail, sending him across the courtyard and to the ground. But Natsu recovered from the impact and dashed forward again. This time, instead of countering, Sam jumped into the air, dodging Natsu by going over him. He then used Fire Dragon's Wing Attack as he spun around.

This time, he managed to hit Sam in the back after he landed on the ground. The streams of fire hitting him in the back. He let out a short roared of pain as it hit his dorsal plates, but he managed to get his footing. The crowd was going wild for the fight, as it was exciting and just kept getting even more exciting.

**"Atomic Titan Stomp!" **Sam quickly got up and kicked Natsu in the stomach when he charged at him again. Sending him back as Natsu's feet slid across the ground.

When he stopped, the Dragon Slayer puffed out his cheeks. Seeing this, the Titan-Slayer charged another breath of his Atomic Magic. The two then exhaled their streams of magic. The two attacks collided and pushed against each other for supremacy.

Suddenly, there was a very loud clapping.

Sam and Natsu stopped the fight as they and the others around them turned to see what had made the sound. Walking through the crowd was a strange humanoid frog in strange garments. "Alright, that's enough! This fight is over!" said the amphibian, sounding like a female. Everyone was now looking at her with surprised looks. Sam stared at it approached before stopping a few feet from him and Natsu. "May I have your attention, please! I've come on behalf of the Magic Council."

This astonished everyone. "Oh boy," Jasper muttered. If those guys on their high horses sent one of their frogs, then it was likely something bad.

The frog pulled out a scroll and opened it. "As a result of the Eisenwald incident, two members of your guild have been charged with 11 counts of criminal property damage," she reclaimed, holding the scroll for everyone to see. Then she pointed her finger to Erza. "Erza Scarlet, the Magic Council has placed you are under arrest."

"Eh?!" Erza squeaked, her eyes widening.

"WHAT?!" Natsu roared. Everyone was in shock by this. Sam was about to step in to protest and say it was him that was to blame when the frog then pointed at him.

The sight of the Titan-Slayer glaring at her made her take a few steps back in apprehension, but composed herself. "In addition, the Council is placing this Take-Over mage under arrest for the complete destruction of the Guild Masters Conference Hall! Do not resist!"

That shocked the others as well.

"You can't be serious!" Natsu shouted, irritated.

Sam kept his cool, but he was mentally cursing himself. Several things were going through his head, but the biggest one was whether or not the Council knew about his powers. He was open to tell his story to anyone that would listen and who had gained his trust, but what he was worried about was what the Council's reaction will be when they know that he has the powers of Godzilla. he then stepped forward to confront the frog messenger. "I understand why I'm being placed under arrest, but why is Erza being arrested too? I'm the one that caused most, if not all of the destruction."

"My orders are to arrest Erza Scarlet and you. If you'd like to argue, then you can when you speak with the council," said the frog.

Sam sighed. "Very well. Do as you must."

* * *

It's now been three hours silence the arrest, and the mood in the Fairy Tail guild hall was sullen to say the lease. Everyone was sitting at a table quietly. With most of them having their heads on the tables. All of them upset over the arresting of Sam and Erza. But none of them were as upset as Natsu, who was the only one not silent. "This isn't fair, you guys! Let me out of here already!" He protested.

"Natsu, try to calm down," Mirajane replied as she turned to him.

During the arrest, Natsu was ready to lash out at the frog and the guards taking his two friends away. So, Jasper knocked him out, before the Dragon-Slayer was turned into a Salamander by Makarov and then trapped inside of a glass cup turned upside down.

"Let me out! Pretty pretty please?" Natsu continued shouting and waving his arms around frantically.

"You'll go on a rampage!"

"I'll be good, I swear. Now please just turn me back to the way I was before."

Mirajane walked over and kneeled down to his tiny level. "The second we turn you back, you'll run out to save Erza and Sam." She pointed out.

"Give me a break. I couldn't care less what happens to them."

"Even if you want to help them, it's not like we can face off with the Council," Gray pointed out with his arms folded.

"But don't those jerks on the Council realize that they did what they had to do to save the lives of the Guild Masters from those bad guys and their evil death flute?!" Natsu yelled.

"If the Magic Council says you're guilty, then you're guilty," Gray replied. "End of story. They don't care what we have to say."

At one table, Elfman was sitting with his chin resting on his fist. "I just don't get it. We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they never made a big deal out of it," said Elfman.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense," said Laki Olietta, a slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. She had brown eyes, and a large, dark-colored ribbon adorning the top of her head. She's also wearing a pair of simple glasses with oval lenses. Her outfit was composed of a light-colored coat reaching down below her waist, with dark cuffs retaining the original color on their back edges, a dark cravat tie around the collar, tight-fitting dark pants tucked inside light-colored boots with dark soles, and light-colored gloves. She also had a small, dark satchel adorned by a pair of small hearts hanging on her right hip, seemingly attached to her waist.

Lucy had the top part of her body lying down on the table with one of her arms resting on her head. Staring at the wall as Jasper was drinking while sitting on the edge of the table. "It's like there's some other reason for this," said the busty blonde. Lucy then looked at Jasper. "What do you think, Jasper?"

After finishing his drink, he yelled, "While you all just shut up!" Jasper angrily threw the glass bottle at a support beam, shattering it and slashing some beer onto a few of the members. "Had it up to here with all of you mopping around like a bunch of bitches!" Efficizing his frustration by raising his paw over his head.

"Jasper, take it easy-" Nab was interrupted when Jasper Re-Constructed a gun and shot it at the table. Hitting near the man, and making him scream and fall back. The cat's violent outbursts shocked the others except for Makarov.

"Up you're, skull-neck! You guys talk about how close you are, but can't even get off your fatasses to do something about it!"

"Jasper's right," Lucy exclaimed, standing up. Supporting the cat, oddly enough. "We all know they're innocent. We can't just sit here and let them lock Erza and Sam away."

"Yeah, and besides, if he and Natsu don't finish that match, I'm not of money!" Jasper yelled. Lucy groaned at how selfish she forgot he could be. "At least Natsu was man enough to do something about it."

The other members looked at him with confused looks. Makarov smiled lightly. He knew what the loud-mouthed cat was yelling about.

Seeing their confused faces, Jasper deadpanned. "Are you serious right now?" He then turned his gun on Natsu in the glass and fire. Blasting Natsu, who erupted into a cloud of smoke. The sound of a body landing on the ground with a thud could be heard before the smoke cleared, showing none other than Macao in Natsu's place.

"It'S MACAO!" Levy gasped.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Everyone else except Jasper and Makarov yelled in shock.

"Yeah. Sorry guys. But I owned Natsu a favor," Macao apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I turned myself into a salamander so everybody would think I was him. Then had Romeo pretend to do have done it and then catch me. Giving Natsu a chance to run off as I covered for him."

"Yeah, yeah, I already knew that," Jasper said, waving his paw in a circular motion for him to get on with it.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else yelled.

"You knew, but didn't tell the rest of us?!" Cana exclaimed, slamming down a barrel of wine on the table.

"Why would you do that?" asked Wakaba.

"Really? I thought all you hotshots would've figured it out by now." Jasper said, throwing his gun away as it disappeared. "I saw Natsu sneak off and knew he was going after Sam and Erza. You all were talking about how I should learn to trust you all, so I placed my trust in Natsu to do the right thing."

"You've gotta be kidding me! That idiot will probably try to fight the whole council!" Elfman exclaimed in a panic.

"Would everyone just calm down?" Makarov said, getting the attention of the others. "We've no choice but to wait and see what happens.

* * *

In his human form, Sam looked down at the cuffs that restrained his wrists. They were meant to prevent the wearing from using spells and their magic. However, with his Atomic Magic, he doubted it would really be effective against him. The ride to their destination was relatively quiet as he and Erza sat together in a dark carriage. The interior of the carriage was plain, with the only source of light coming through a barred window in the door. Sam sat on one side, while Erza was on the other across from him.

The red-haired armored woman was just as silent as her fellow guild member. She didn't like the situation they were in and couldn't think of a way out of their predicament. All she could do is look up or down. With nothing else to look at, she found herself staring at the Titan-Slayer.

Sam felt her eyes on his and looked up. The two stared at one another. His orange eyes staring into her brown eyes and vice versa. Sam smiled at her, and she smiled back. Both feeling rather warm and fuzzy inside.

But Sam would break that silence. "What am I to expect from the Council?" he asked.

Erza thought it was a far question from him. "We'll stand before the Magic Council for the damage we've caused in Clover Town, but they'll not be there in person. They'll appear only as projections."

Sam scoff. "They make the laws, yet they do not have to nerves to face us," he said.

"Don't take them so lightly," Erza warned him before leaning into him. "You don't seem to be worried about them."

"They've given me no reason to fear them," Sam answered. He wasn't being cocky, but truthfully. "I'll not give them a reason to see me as a threat, _if _they don't give me one."

Suddenly the carriage stopped. They had finally arrived and were escorted out of the carriage.

* * *

The Magic Council's Fiore branch building lived up to its owners. Even for Sam, it had an outlandish appearance to it. Topping the lower structure was a series of smaller structures suspended in the air at various heights, which compose the rest of the headquarters.

The base itself started out as simple, seemingly hexagonal or octagonal building composed of bricks, with large, square windows or double doors adorning many of its faces. On top of such part, the structure grows drastically larger, extending outwards and taking the shape of a large, round, and flat capsized dome, highly reminiscent of a bowl. Such dome was intricately decorated with dark, geometrical motifs. A series of rhombs were present in its central part, with the large ones being alternated with slightly smaller ones, and above them are numerous, sharp triangles pointing upwards, to the dome's largest part, which has a wavy decoration just below the flat top, with the structure's parts jutting outwards and creating angles.

Several meters above the bowl-like structure, floating on its edges, were ten slightly curved panels; the panels' sides facing outwards were divided into nine square sections, with each section being adorned by a simple motif, with three circles, placed one on top of another, flanked by vertical lines. The inner, curved sides were bare.

Another final structure floated above the panels, in correspondence to the center of the capsized dome: sitting on a round platform, adorned with a simple motif, consisting of dark triangles alternated with light capsized triangles, and sporting large railings diagonally jutting outwards on the top, was a palace, which consisted of three main sections. The central one was a tower, with its faces adorned by a multitude of high, arched windows, topped by a very massive, round dome, which started out as small from the tower's top, grew larger near its own center and then reverted to its starting size near its summit, which had a decorative structure on top, seemingly circled by a wide, floating halo. To such part's right was another, smaller tower highly reminiscent of it; on the left sat an even shorter building, with a roof seemingly made of elongated tiles.

As Sam and Erza were escorted through the halls of the building by the frog, Sam looked around the hall. The outside hurt his head to look at, but the inside was much more simplistic, yet still very elaborate. But there was a smell in the air that gave him a bad feeling.

Already on edge, he picked up the smell of magic. But it had another person's scent to it. "Someone's here," he said to Erza.

The frog then let out a surprised croak, catching Sam and Erza's attention before the two of them looked up.

Siegrain was leaning on a pillar in front of them, looking rather nonchalant. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Erza and smirked.

Erza's eyes widened and she gasped. "Siegrain." Sam notice their escort immediately drop down on one knee and bowed Whoever this was, he was important.

"It's been quite a while, Erza," Siegrain said with a smooth tone, pushing off the pillar and approached her. His smirk growing slightly when Erza tensed up. "Please, relax." His body then began to briefly flicker like an illusion. "I'm only here in spirit. I'm sending this projection from Era. In fact, all the wrinkled faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it necessary to be here for such a trivial matter."

Erza glared daggers at him. "I see. So you're the one who's behind this farce? You make me sick." she said with a slight growl.

"Let's be civil," Siegrain said walking past her before standing a few steps behind Titania. Sam remained quiet, seemingly not noticed by the man. "I've always been a staunch defender of Fairy Tail. But the elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction will fall into their laps. And the only way to avoid that is to place the blame on someone else entirely. You're here as their scapegoats."

"Enough." Erza hissed, extremely frustrated. Even Sam felt his anger rising and he restrained himself from destroying Siegrain for insulting Erza and their guild.

"Just a friendly warning. In fact, it's another matter altogether I wish to discuss with you." Siegrain turned to her and leaned in, cupping her chin as his face was only inches from Erza's and whispered to her. "Don't let a word slip about you know what. For both of our sakes."

Erza was silent.

"Back away from her." Siegrain and Erza turned their heads towards Sam as he glared at the blue-haired man. His orange eyes glowing in the shadow cast over his face by his poncho's hood.

Siegrain was almost wide-eyed by the sudden threat, while the frog messenger almost jumped in fear. Erza tried to shake her head at him, but Siegrain was already talking. "You must be the newest member of Fairy Tail, right?" He replied and took a long look at the Titan-Slayer before continuing. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Sam." He answered.

"Well, Sam, I must say you're not what I was excepting. The Council has taken notice about your unusual Take-Over abilities, with some feeling a little uneasy with how you destroyed the Lullaby demon. So even think you have something to do with some old legend. I'd answer them truthfully if I were you. You don't want to make an enemy out of them."

Sam was well aware that he was being threatened by the blue-haired man, and he knew of the situation he was placed in, but instincts got the better of him. "If you think that threats will make me bend my knees to anyone then you're mistaken. I'll give the Council no reason to see me as a threat. However..."

Even though Siegrain was a projection, Sam grabbed him by his collar with both hands and then slammed him into the wall. Siegrain was shocked by this as stared into Sam's eyes as he glared at him. His back flashing under his poncho. What kind of magic was this? It felt so strange. Even with the cuffs on, he was able to touch his projection.

Just what is he?

"If you or anyone else threatens me, my friends, Fairy Tail, or anyone close to me, then I. Will. Kill you."

Sam released his grip from the councilman. Glaring at him as Siegrain regained his composure and straightened out his collar. "I must join my colleague on the Council. I'll see you shortly on the other side," said Siegrain.

Then his projection flickered for a moment and then disappeared completely. Leaving the frog to shudder, while Erza and Sam remained standing tall. The Titan-Slayer sighed as his spine stopped glowing. "He's right." He turned to see Erza looking displeasingly at him. "You shouldn't have done that. The Council as a lot of power in the country and they're not an enemy you want to have."

"I know, but he had what was coming to him. And I meant what I said, even if it is the Council," he said with a slight growl, still calming down from his anger.

Erza saw that her berating would not reason with the Titan-Slayer. However, while she was disappointed in how he handled Siegrain, she felt touched. Maybe frightened, but also impressed. He'd protected her, and she didn't blame him. She would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. But with his aggression still surging, the trial would have made it worse if she didn't think of a way to calm him down.

As the frog messenger got over her shock, she proceeded to escort the two to the trial. As they walked side by side, Erza said softly, "Thank you, Sam. For what you did for me."

Sam looked a little surprised, by this. However, it put him at ease, and he smiled. While ashamed for his actions, it helped to know that Erza appreciated him.

Soon, they enter the courtroom.

The room was covered in decorative motifs, and leaning against a wall was a large, majestic structure acting as a podium for the Council members, complete with armchairs for them to sit on. The lower part of such podium was the most intricately decorated, with highly elaborated bas-reliefs adorning the square pillars on its frontal part, with a pair of similarly adorned, rectangular concave parts, with rectangular, horizontal niches on top, held up by small columns, visible in the back, each housing a rectangular window. Such lower part housed two scribes during trials, sitting one in front of the other.

Above this first level was a second, stage-like level, housing the Council members themselves. This section was given access to by a pair of staircases placed at its sides of the first level. The wall behind the seats for the Council members was split into various sections by thin structures going up to the wall's top, which slightly protrudes outwards; each section was decorated by a large rhomb flanked by a pair of smaller arcs, complete with more, intricated motifs around them.

On top of the whole structure was the place for the Chairman, complete with an armchair reminiscent of a throne, larger than those for the rest of the Council members. Behind it, attached to the wall, was an enormous painting with an intricately decorated frame, which portrays several waterfalls flowing down a cliff into the water below. A few mountains are also visible in the background.

In front of the entire assembly was where Erza and Sam for the trial. It consisted of a small, rectangular area marked by a massive, decorative balustrade open on the back, on the part facing towards the large, double door giving access to the court, at whose sides are several stands for the trials' possible public to sit in.

As they stood before the Council, Sam stared at the councilmen as they stared down at him. They weren't real. There were just projections of their real self. It frustrated him that they were using them to take the fall, but he restrained himself.

The gavel banged. "This courtroom will now come to order. Before us are the defendants Erza Scarlet and the Take-Over mage. Please take the stand, you two." Both Erza and Sam took to the stand.

"Erza Scarlet, you and your friend to the right of you stand before the Council to answer to charges stemming from the incident involving the Dark Guild Eisenwald. These charges include extensive damage to Oshibana Station, the collapse of the Reeyusika Gorge railway bridge, and the complete destruction of the Clover meeting hall. There are 11 property damages against you. According to eyewitness reports, the perpetrator is described as a heavily armored female wizard for the Oshibana incident..." the Chairman then turned to Sam. "...but the charges expand to your friend of whom did damage to not only Oshibana Station, but to the bridge, as well as the destruction of the Conference Hall."

Sam kept his cool, and just waited.

"The Take-Over wizard must be questioned as to what his business was with the Eisenwald incident and whereabouts beforehand," said the Chairman. "Take Over Mage, you will answer-"

Siegrain halted him by holding up his hand. "I would advise not to have you question this young man, Chairman." He said. Looking back at Sam, and then turned back to the Chrainmen to avoid Sam's gaze. "He doesn't cooperate when he's threatened."

"Send whoever you wise to question me, I'll only answer when not threatened. But first, I think that it's time that this Council offers me thanks for destroying Lullaby," Sam said with a bit of a commanding tone. "If it weren't for Fairy Tail, then the demon would have destroyed not only guild masters, but caused even more destruction and death."

There was silence for a moment before Org slammed his fist down. "You dare demand such things from the Council?! You also destroyed the Conference Hall!"

"Calm down, Org," the Chairman said to Org before turning back to Sam. "But he is correct. You're in front of the entire Magic Council, and thus you must answer our questions."

"And if I refuse?" Sam asked, sounding more infuriated.

Org started shouting again. "There is no denying us, child! You're lucky that you're not locked up right now. You will comply or-!"

"Then you'll have no answers from me," Sam interrupted coolly. "I will not be bullied by people who don't even have the courage to face those that stand before them in their courtrooms." There was a moment of absolute silence. Everyone was speechless, even Erza. No one in Fairy Tail has even shown this much defiance to the Council.

Before tensions could reach their boiling point, Yajima stood up and held out a hand. "I for one agree with the young man. We do indeed own him our thanks. It'll be a good way of calming tensions," he admitted.

"You can not be serious, Yajima!" Org yelled, positively shocked by the idea.

"If we want our answers, then we must comply with the Take-Over's demands," Yajima added.

"He has a point, Chairman Crawford," Siegrain said, with Ultear nodding to show her support as well.

Seeing three people supporting the notion together, Chairman Crawford let out a grumbling sigh before clearing his throat. "Fine. As several members of the Council seem to be in favor, I'll allow it. The Magic Council recognizes the good that has been done by you and your guild in the fight to stop Lullaby, and those we thank you. Now, let us move onto the questions we have for you. There are no records of your existence and your magic. We'd like to know more about you and your magic, to give us a better understanding of how you were able to defeat the Lullaby monster."

"If it's not all that troubling, I'd like to be the one to question this young man," Ultear requested, standing up. She gazed at Sam in a way the made Erza almost displease. "I believe I'm the most capable of handling this situation."

"I'd say let her. She has a way of making even the most uneased people talk freely," Siegrain said in support.

Chairman Crawford appeared to be annoyed, but allowed it. "I suppose you're right. Very well, Ultear."

Ultear stood up and walked slowly down from where the other members of the council sat. In any normal situation, Sam would have most definitely blushed and been embarrassed to be staring at her. She was indeed beautiful with a voluptuous figure like Erza and wore a revealing dress. However, he knew that her motives were to get information out of him. He calmed himself as she approached him.

"It's okay, young man. I'm not like my fellow Councilmen," she said, speaking in a relaxing, level tone that was also mixed with a sultry voice. Erza almost glared at her. "Why not start with your name, then you can tell us about your Magic."

Sam took in a deep breath. This was it. All or nothing. "My name is Sam Serizawa, and I'm a Titan-Slayer. My magic is a very lost form of magic call Titan Magic. As its name said, I have this power because sealed inside of my body is a Titan named Godzilla. Also known as the King of the Monsters. Ever since his soul was forcefully bound to mine, he's become my adopted father, training me from a young age to become his Titan-Slayer. With him inside of me, his powers have become mine, and I'm partially able to transform into him. But only to an extent."

Ultear stared at him with wide eyes as he stared back at her. There was silence in the council room, even from Siegrain. His proclamation surprised and shock the Council to an extreme level.

"Is there anything else?" asked Sam.

"This is absurd!" Org slammed his hand on the table. "We demanded answers, and you expect us to believe that you have Godzilla inside of you and have his powers?!"

"The Titans a myth! Just legends of ancient humans! Nothing more!" shouted one of the members of the Council. There was more shouted as Sam just stared blankly at them. A little insulted that they would call Godzilla and the Titans a myth.

Suddenly, the Chairman slammed the gavel down repeatedly. "I WILL HAVE ORDER!" His voice boomed throughout the room.

Suddenly, with the cuffs on, Sam transformed. Everyone's attention was on him with their eyes slightly widened. Erza took a step back to give him some room, also watching. Steam covering his body until it lifted. And the cuffs were torn off completely. Org and the Magic Council were completely silent as they stared at the monstrously changed man that stood in front of them with the dorsal plates of the King of the Monsters himself. So of his blue aura lifting from between the gaps of his plates.

He looked back at Ultear. "Boo." The young woman flinched a bit. How was this possible? Those cuffs were supposed to block all magic on whoever they were on. Sam then turned to the Council and glared. "I believe I've answered your questions, and I've answered them truthfully." He then turned back to Ultear. "Is that true, Ms. Ultear?"

Ultear's voiced was still taken by the sight of the Titan form, but she turned to the Chairman and nodded.

"How is it that a monster such as Godzilla was bound your soul?" Crawford demanded.

Sam simply just looked back at the woman in front of him. Remembering that she was questioning him, Ultear turned back to Sam and regained her composure. "You said that your Titan, Godzilla had his soul forcefully bounded to yours. Can you please explain?" Ultear asked.

Sam nodded before taking in a deep breath. He then explained in detail how he came from an unknown island. How on the day of his birth, his village was attacked by a group of people that could only have been a Dark Guild. He was to be used as a human host, and a Titan-Slayer for their evil purposes. He then explained that because of Godzilla's massive amount of power, the Sealing Spell didn't work, and killed all the people before taking down into the ocean in an ancient sunken city to raise the young boy until he was an adult. Then finished the Sealing Spell properly, and his body was transferred into Sam's.

He answered the question truthfully. Withholding nothing. All the way before stopping at when he was ready to leave his underwater home and joined Fairy Tail. No one interrupted him and just listened. When he was finished, Ultear nodded before stepping back. "Thank you for your cooperation," she said. "If you may, I'd think it's in the Council's best interest that you return to your human form."

"I'd...I'd rather not. It's quite painful," Sam said sheepishly. Ultear nodded and walked back to her seat.

"I must say, Mr. Serizawa, that was quite a story," Belno admitted. "I see now why the Lullaby demon defeat was so destructive. But I guess we have no other opinion but to accept what you've told us as the truth."

Crawford, however, was not that willing to accept it. "You really accept this as the truth? Didn't you hear the things he's said? If they really existed, there's no way that a Titan would take in a child as it's own."

"What he told us fits what happened at Hargeon, not to mention we've had reports in the past of Dark Guilds destroying villages and attempting human host Sealing Spells," Belno argued.

That really got Sam's attention as his eyes widened. "Are you...saying that there's more Titan-Slayer?"

The Council looked at one another before Yajima licked his lips and said, "We're not quite sure at the moment. All we know is that throughout the years there have been-"

"Enough! We've got business to finish here, gentlemen!" Org stated, before returning to Sam. "You may have been telling us the truth, but, this isn't the sea anymore. We have rules in Fiore. Don't step out of line, Sam Serizawa."

Crawford nodded and said, "You're dismissed, Sam Serizawa and Erza Scarlet. You're free to go-"

Suddenly an explosion was set off behind Sam and Erza. The Titan-Slayer turned around and was prepared to fight when the smoke cleared, and he could hardly believe what he saw was even real. Natsu was standing there, dressed up in a really poorly made Erza costume. "I'M THE CRAZY LADY IN ARMOR YOU OLD TIMERS HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR! IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE WAY ME AND MY GUILD DO THINGS, YOU CAN FIGHT ME!" He shouted, spouting flames from his mouth and flailing his armors around.

Erza had many feelings going through her head when she witnessed him in that costume. Those being surprised, disturbed, humiliated, furious, and dumbfounded. The Magic Council gawked and were in shock at the ridiculous performance. Sam simply groaned and buried his face in one of his hands.

"I AM THE ALL-POWERFUL ERZA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS DESTRUCTIVE BEFORE, WELL, YOU AIN'T SEE NOTHING YET!" Natsu continued his rampage, shooting flames from his mouth and burning a few things around the room. The members of the Council were still stunned by his antics, with the exception of Siegrain, who just smiled in amusement.

"DO YOU REALLY THING THE STUFF I DESTROYED IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE GUILD MASTERS' LIVEs-?!"

Natsu was suddenly hit with an Atomic Breath that sent him flying back into a wall, smashing into it. When the dust cleared, Natsu was on the ground, eyes blank white with a big bump on his head. Sam's dorsal plates slowly stopped glowing before walking over to the pyromaniac that was his friend. The Council, even Erza, stared at him in shock.

Sam grabbed Natsu by his ankle and dragged him back over to Erza. "I'm so sorry about that. We'll just be heading out..."

"Take them away and put them in jail," Crawford simply said.

* * *

Night came, and Sam, Erza, and Natsu were placed in the same cell located in the council building. "Words can't express how angry I am with you," Erza growled as she started lecturing the Dragon-Slayer as they sat across from each other. Not at all pleased with him. "That trial was just a formality!"

"Seriously?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's a glorified spectacle. The Council is using me and Sam as an example to remind everyone that if you break the law, you'll be punished. It helps them maintain order in the Magical World."

"Wait a minute. So this was all for show?" he wondered.

"They probably would have found us guilty, then sent us home with a slap on the wrist. But thanks to you, we're now stuck in a jail cell!" Erza barked at him, making Natsu scream in a panic.

"Would you guys shut up!" Erz and Natsu looked to the back of the cell to see Sam glaring at the two of them while on his hands and knees. "This isn't exactly an easy thing to go through without water!" He started grunting and yelling in agony as his tail and plates retracted back into his body, and having his skin return to normal. Once he was finished, collapsed and started panting. "Ow!"

Erza turned away and sighed. "I can't believe you," she said to Natsu.

Natsu turned away, looking a little upset. "I'm sorry, guys," he sighed.

"It's okay. You meant well." She said, with a small smile on her face. Sam sat up after laying on the floor for a while and watched as Erza grabbed Natsu's head and banged it on her breastplate. He wasn't too mad at him, as he cared a lot about his and Erza's well-being.

"So, Erza. I've been meaning to ask," he said, gaining her attention. "You seem to know that one councilman we met before the trial. Who was he?" Erza went silent for a moment, pushing away Natsu's head. Sam stared worriedly at her as she glared at the ground, averting her gaze from him. In her eyes he could see may emotions going through her head. The most noticeable was hatred and even some guilt.

"He's...I don't wish to speak of those things," Erza said, her expression becoming sullen.

Sam looked down with shame. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset about it..." Erza said in reassurance. "Why not talk about something else."

As so they did. The three members of Fairy Tail continued with their conversation about the trial and other things. However, Siegrain was listening in on them from around the corner. Smirking darkly. "I see. A Fairy Tail wizard came to her aid. Natsu Dragneel," he said, very interested. But then his thoughts go to Sam. "You're definitely an interesting one, Sam Serizawa."

* * *

The next day, Sam, Erza, and Natsu arrived back at the guild with little to no trouble after they were released from the courtroom. Naturally, upon returning, the other quickly asked them what had happened and how everything turned out at the end.

The Titan-Slayer did the honors or retelling them what had happened and what was said. He didn't include his talk with Erza in the carriage, along with a few other details that weren't really important. Most of them listened when he explained that he told the Council that he was a Titan-Slayer, as they too wondered how they'd react to that fact. But now knowing that the Magic Council was going to let them off with a slap on the wrist before Natsu came in and got them in jail for a day relaxed the tension in the guild.

"Wow, I have to admit, that's not how I imagined it would have gone," Mira commented from her position behind the bar as Sam sat in a stool in front of her. Admittedly, she was very worried for the young man. Now she was back to her old smiling self that brought out a plate of food for Sam and a large piece of strawberry cake for Erza.

"Same here," Sam said with a smile after swallowing the food in his mouth. Erza was sitting at her own table enjoying her cake. "I was for sure that they were going to do something to me when learning that I'm a Titan-Slayer." Just then, a familiar pink-haired boy ran behind him, breathing fire in joy.

"Who would have thought fresh air could smell so sweet! I'm gonna breathe it in all day! It's the sweet smell of freedom!" Natsu cheered, running around constantly, which was starting to get on the nerves of the other guild members.

"Shut up!" Jet complained as he and Droy were sitting down at the same table.

"I'll never take it for granted again!"

"Put a sock in it, man," Droy added.

"Isn't he precious when he gets all excited?" Mira said with delight seeing the Dragon-Slayer in high spirits. Makarov was still sitting on the bar with his staff.

However, the same couldn't be said for Lucy. She looked completely drained with her head down and was a little upset. "I can't believe that stupid arrest and trial were just for show..." she groaned. "All that worrying for nothing."

Gray and Elfman were at the same table with her. "So they were sacrificial lambs, they were just scapegoats," Gray joked, smacking his fist into his palm.

"You must be one heck of an Ice Wizard, 'cause even your jokes leave me cold," Elfman complained, staring at Gray with a shudder.

Just then, Jasper landed on the table with an empty sack. Cana walked over and joined him as he held out the sack to Elfman and Gray. "Alright, you and strip-tease are paying up, muscle-head!" He said with a grin.

Elfman stared at the cat, feeling insulted when he called him that name. "What do you want, Jasper?" He grumbled.

"Well, remember how you bet on Natsu to win in the fight?" Cana asked with a smirk of her own. "Well, I and my partner have come to a realization..."

"The fight wasn't really over, so when Sam knocked Natsu out in the courthouse, he won the fight right then and there!" He proclaimed, laughing as almost everyone in the guild gasped in shock. The only people to actually bet on Sam were Mira, Cana, Happy, and Jasper. "So all of you that bet on Natsu, you all owe a whole lot of money!"

Natsu suddenly slammed his hands on the table and glared angrily at him and Cana. "WHAT?! How's that fair!? We weren't even fighting in that courtroom!" yelled the irritate pyromaniac.

"Sorry, dude, but a knockout's a knockout." Cana shrugged.

"No way!"

Sam heard some whimpering and saw Makarov was bailing his eyes out in a comical way. "What's wrong with the Master?"

Mira giggled slightly as she explained. "Well, he betted 10000 Jewels on Natsu when the two of you fought, and now he's just lost that money."

"I didn't take him to be a gambler," Sam said with wide eyes. "So who betted on me?" Cana then walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pressing the side of her breast into his arm.

"That would be Mira, Jasper, Happy, and me, handsome!" Cana exclaimed cheerfully raising her glass of wine before chugging it down.

This surprised Sam as he looked at them, still blushing. "Really..." he began, before pausing to yawn.

Suddenly he felt sleepy. Much tired than he's ever felt before. He was sure that he was just exhausted from the past few days, when Cana's glass suddenly fell from her hands and shattered on the floor. He gasped as she closed her eyes and collapsed on him. Forcing him to catch her in his arms. "Cana!? Cana, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, but saw that she was fast asleep.

Then Mirajane fell asleep and collapsed behind the bar. Then Gray and Elfman, then Lucy, Jasper, and Happy. Even Erza fell victim to whatever was going on. One by one, everyone in the guildhall dropped like flies into sleep. Only Sam and Master Makarov were still awake, although he was rather drowsy. After this, the Titan-Slayer heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the guildhall.

As his instincts took over, Sam rested Cana gently on the bar before transforming into his Titan form. Just as the person approached the bar. What Sam was glaring and ready to fight was a tall man wearing a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity. In his hand was a staff.

The man approached Makarov before Sam stepped in front of him. "Who are you?" He demanded, dorsal plates flashing.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the man replied. "You're able to resist my Sleep Magic?"

"Stop it, Sam. That's enough," Makarov ordered. "This is Mystogan, and he's one of us."

Sam looked at Makarov and gave him a confused look. Then he looked at the sleeping guild members. He then relented and backed off. Mystgon then turned to his left and walked up to the request board. He pulled off one of the requests then approached the guild master.

"I shall return," he said, showing him the request.

"No, wait. Lift your Sleeping Spell before you leave," Makarov replied groggily. His eyes began to droop.

Sam watched the mysterious guildmember turned and started walking down towards the entrance. Talking to himself as he passed by several tables. "Five..." he walked past several wizards as they slept on the floor. "Four... Three..." so, he was making his way out of the guildhall, as his count down was drawing to an end. "Two...One..."

He disappeared. Fading away in an eerie light.

Sam stared at the open exit for a moment, wondering just what had happened when the others started waking up from the Sleep Spell, with the exception of Natsu. All of them opening their eyes with a bit of a jolt, before feeling tired and groggy. When Cana woke up, she was a little surprised to see she was on the bar. She wounded how she got up there when Sam's transformed hand reached out to her with a smile on his face. Blushing slightly, she took his hand and he helped her down.

"Oh, man..." Jet moaned. "Was Mystogan here?"

"What a jerk." Droy rubbed his eyes.

"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy asked as everyone else was starting to get up.

"Who's this Mystogan guy?" Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"For one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard," Elfman replied.

"Really?" Lucy asked, surprised.

Gray rubbed his eyes and continued after Elfman. "Yeah. And for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like so whenever he comes here to take a job, he casts a Sleeping Spell."

"Not that he needs to with the way he has his face covered up," Sam said. This drew the attention of many people.

"You were able to stay awake and see him?" Mira asked, slightly surprised.

"Not all that much, but yeah, I saw him. But why put everyone to sleep?" He asked the big question on his mind.

"I'm guessing its to hide his identity. Master Makarov's the only person here who's ever gotten a good look at his face," Gray said, glancing over at the old man.

"That's not true. I've seen him before," said a new voice coming from the railing of the second floor. Sam looked up and saw who it was.

Standing on the second floor and looking down at the other members of the guild was a very tall and muscular young man with blue/gray eyes, and blond hair that was slicked back, with numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some fell down in a small tuft on his forehead. He had a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Covering his ears was a model of Magic Headphones called "Sound Pod". His Fairy Tail stamp was covered by his clothing, which consisted of a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist.

The blonde man was currently leaning his right elbow on the railing, with his hand holding his head as he grinned a snide smile as he chuckled lightly. He then turned his attention to the Titan formed Titan-Slayer.

"You've got a name, new guy," he asked.

Sam scowled lightly at him, getting a bad vibe from the man. "Sam Serizawa, Titan-Slayer. And you are?"

"The name's Laxus Drayer. Maybe you've heard about me from one of these weaklings," he replied with a smirk.

"Laxus? Talk about rare," said Elfman as he and some of the other members of the guild walked over to the balcony. Some of them with surprised expressions.

"You're never here," Wakaba commented.

"Who's the guy with the smirk?" Jasper flew over and landed on the table Gray was at.

"That's another contender," Gray flatly said. Sam looked at Gray with a slight surprise before turning back to Laxus.

"Mystogan's just a little shy. The Take-Over guy got a good look, but you should all respect his privacy," Laxus stated.

Hearing his voice, Natsu suddenly sprung up from his slumber and jumped to his feet. "All right, Laxus! You and me, right now!" He demanded, jumping onto a table.

"Yeah right. I heard about how you got knocked out by this freak over here," Laxus gloated when he gestured to Sam. The Titan-Slayer growled. "And if you can't even beat him or the redhead, why bother with me?"

"What are you trying to say?" Erza growled angrily as a sinister aura surrounded her body as she stood up.

"No need to get all worked up, Erza," Gray said scared, trying to ease her fury.

"I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard," Laxus responded with a mightier than thou smirk. Outstretching his arms. Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then come down here and prove it!" Natsu shouted.

"You come to _me__,_ little man," Laxus said through his teeth.

"With pleasure!" That was all Natsu needed to hear as he hopped off the table and rushed over to the bar. Jumping over the counter and heading towards the staircase that led up to the second floor of the guildhall. However, just as he was near it, Makarov suddenly stretched out his left arm, grew his fist five times bigger, and then slammed it down on the Dragon-Slayer. Crushing him down on the floor and pinning him to the floor.

Needless to say, it shocked Sam, Lucy, and even Mira. Jasper was shocked too, before he started laughing. Makarov didn't even face Natsu, but instead kept his eyes closed and head lowered. "You're not allowed on the second floor, Natsu. At least, not yet," he stated with a very serious tone.

Laxus rested his head on the rails. and scoffed. "I think you made him grumpy."

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted, trying to get out from under Makarov's massive fist.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo," Laxus said prideful, drawing a glare from Erza. "You want to know what the strongest wizard looks like? You're looking right at him!"

"Is that so?" There was dead silence in the guildhall, before everyone turned to the person that said that. As it turned out, it was their resident Titan-Slayer, glaring at Laxus while still in his Titan form. Sam then smirked. "I highly doubt it by the way you talk and act. So why don't you keep your mouth shut!"

The guild gasped as Sam said this to Laxus. Some were nervously looking back at Laxus. As for Laxus, his smirk disappeared and narrowed his hard gaze at Sam. He then jumped down from the second floor and glare down the Atomic Titan-Slayer. Everyone went silent as they nervously watched.

"What did you just say?" Laxus growled threateningly. Several of the guild's members backed away, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"You heard me," Sam growl, unafraid.

Anger surged through Laxus as his hands became coated in lightning. Sam's dorsal plates glowed and hummed as he charged his magic.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Makarov quickly intervened. "There'll be no more fighting today! Laxus, just go back upstairs."

Laxus hesitant, but listened and turned away. Going back upstairs before disappearing. Everyone else then let out a sigh of relief. The whole scenario was over and they were able to breathe again. Returning back to what they were previously doing. Some still shocked that Sam actually did that. Makarov shook his head in disappointment.

"If I wasn't here to see it, I don't think I'd believe it," Gray said in shock to Elfman.

"Yeah, saying that to Laxus takes a lot of manliness," Elfman said in a hushed tone.

Sam walked over to the bar to finish the last of his meal before Mira walked up to him. "Hey, Sam. I just wanted to say thank you for standing up to Laxus like that," she said with a smile. However, she then frowned placed her hands on the counter. "But seriously, be careful around Laxus. He's a jerk but he really is one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards."

The Titan-Slayer looked up at her as she stared at him with a worried look. The way her big blue eyes staring into his orange ones as he stared at her. She really was beautiful. Just like with Erza, she made something inside of him feel fuzzy. It was really hard for him to describe. So, he did the only thing he could do and smile at Mira. "Alright, Mirajane. I'll be careful."

Mira's smile returned again. "If you want, just call me Mira."

"Okay, Mira," Sam said with a grin. This just made her giggle. She may have only known Sam for a short amount of time, but she thoroughly enjoyed his company.

"Well, I better be getting back to work. This place isn't going to take care of itself," Mira chirped in her ever so friendly manner before returning to serving other members of the guild.

When she left, Sam finished eating before getting up. He didn't want to transform back into his human form in front of the others, as it made him feel back to have them worry about him. One thing that he found out was that it was much better to transform back into his human form when he's in water. Especially when it felt like his body was being superheated.

He was about to halfway to the door when a certain Dragon-Slayer zoomed up to him with Happy perched on his shoulder and Jasper flying around them with a big grin on his face.

"Sam, come with me!" Natsu grabbed the Titan-Slayer's arm and pulled him in an urgent manner out of the guild.

* * *

Later on in the day, the sun had gone down, and most of the wizards of Fairy Tail had left to go home and get some sleep. Mirajane and Lucy were the only people left in the guild, with the barmaid still standing behind the bar counter. Lucy sat on a stool in front of it as Mira served her a drink. "Hey, Mirajane, let me ask you something. What was the master talking about earlier? Why can't we go up to the second floor?" the blonde asked curiously.

"That area's reserved for advanced members of the guild. The jobs that are listed on the request board up there make the ones listed down here look like child's play in comparison. They're called S-Class quests," Mirajane explained, pointing up to the second floor.

"S-Class?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane nodded and explained, "They're jobs so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last. But with that risk comes a higher reward. Master Makarov handpicks the wizards he thinks are capable of handling these jobs. There are only five people in the entire guild who are considered S-Class. That includes Laxus, Mystogan, and Erza."

"Wow..." Lucy's eyes widened from the surprise after hearing that.

Mirajane turned back to Lucy. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Lucy. In my opinion, there's no amount of money that's worth risking your life over.

"Yeah, no kidding," Lucy agreed.

* * *

Sometime later, Lucy was walked back to her home with a smile on her face. It really amazing that there were so many famous wizards like Mystogen and Laxus were in Fairy Tail. "And I think I'm starting to get how everyone's ranked within the guild," she thought aloud. She had to admit, the thought of being an S-Class wizard was very appealing. Large rewards, but she wasn't the biggest fan of the 'she could die' part of it.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something come out of the canal when she was just in front of her rented house. She turned around and saw it was none other than Sam with a smile on his face as he greeted her. Now back in his human form.

"Hi, Lucy," he said, his poncho dripping with water.

Lucy stared at her friend, a little confused. "Um...hey, Sam. What were you doing in the water? And why are you here?"

"The canal's kind of where I'm living until I can put down some money in a house near the sea. You know, just be a little closer to my old home," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

She had to admit, that wasn't a bad idea for the Titan-Slayer. And with Fairy Tail right in front of the sea, it'd be the ideal location for him. "That's pretty cool, but why are you here right now? I'd thought you'd be asleep."

"Well..." Sam trailed off, rubbing the back of his head and looking up at the window of her house. Lucy followed his gaze to her window before a bad feeling well up in her gut.

"Don't tell me Natsu and Happy are in my house..." Lucy sighed out.

"Okay..." Sam said before there was a pause. "...But those two and Jasper are in your house."

Lucy suddenly turned and ran up the stairs, jammed the key into the lock, turned the doorknob, and threw the door open. Rushing inside as the white-haired young man followed at a walking pace. When she entered the house, she was met with the sight of Natsu and Happy on her bed and Jasper sitting on her desk. Natsu had taken off his vest and was doing sit-ups while Happy was lifting a dumbbell that was just his size. Jasper was looking through the pages of her novel.

"Welcome home!" Natsu greeted mid-crunch.

"Sup?" Happy greeted, lifting his dumbbell.

"What the hell is this crap?" Jasper greeted, holding a few of her pages.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed before she angrily grabbed Jasper by his tail and then swung him like a bat, hitting both Natsu and Happy off her bed. "YOU GUYS STINK!"

Jasper was dropped onto the ground before he sat up and glared angrily at Lucy. "You stupid bitch! Watch the merchandise!" He shouted, holding up his bent out of shape tail.

"You watch your mouth!" Lucy shouted back before pointing to the window. "Why don't you jerks work out at your own house!?"

Natsu got up and grinned happily. "Now Lucy, if we want to work together like a team, we gotta train like one." he pulled out a pink dumbbell and held it out to her.

"We thought you'd like the pink dumbbell." Happy added.

"Isn't it pretty?" Jasper said mockingly.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT COLOR IT IS, I'M NOT LIFTING WEIGHTS WITH YOU!" Lucy yelled angrily.

Sam walked up to them and crossed his arms. He was just dragged out of the guildhall when he just wanted to transform back into a human and now his team was all here. "Alright, Natsu, are you going to tell us what's going on here? Why'd you have me come here?" He asked.

Lucy turned to him with a confused look. "Wait, you don't know what's going on?"

Natsu grinned. "I've made a decision. Our team is ready for the big time: S-Class!" He stated, before Jasper jumped onto the desk and pulled out a flyer that had a large red stamp with a large S in the middle of it and the word 'class' next to it.

"Behold!" Jasper said with a grin.

The moment Lucy saw that red stamp, her eyes bugged out of her skull. "How did you get that!?" she cried, mortified. "I thought we weren't allowed to go on the second floor!"

"Really? Natsu just told me to climb up the stairs and take it." Jasper said, a little confused, before turning the flier over and looked at it. "Personally, I would have gone for the higher paying ones."

Lucy grabbed Natsu by his scarf and pulled him closer to her face. "Why did you have to drag Jasper into this?!" She growled.

"I was planning on stealing something from the second floor, so might as well take something that'll make me money."

"YOU LITTLE CAT BURGLAR!"

Jasper grinned his cheeky grin from her reaction. However, Sam was still confused as to what was going on and spoke up. "S-Class? Second floor? Just what the hell is S-Class, anyway?"

Natsu pulled himself away from Lucy and was putting back on his vest. "They're missions that are extremely dangerous, but the rewards for it are even bigger!" Natsu stated with a large grin. "And since this is our first S-Class request, we decided to go for the one with the smallest reward on the board."

"Seven million Jewels isn't a small reward, lizard-boy," Jasper commented, practically drooling with Jewel signs in his eyes.

"What did you call me!?"

"We're not ready for it! If the master knew we had this job request, he'd be furious!" Lucy argued.

"Yeah, but I think he'll end up being proud of us if we actually pulled this off." Natsu countered nonchalantly.

Lucy simply sighed and in irritation and sat down on the chair of her desk. Crossing her legs and resting her cheek on her palm. "You know, this may be the dumbest thing you've ever done, Natsu."

"When doesn't he do something dumb?" Happy asked with a paw over his mouth.

"If you want to rise up through the ranks, you should try following the guild's rules," Lucy argued

"Jeez, we're never gonna make S-Class with that kind of attitude," Natsu grumbled.

"You can handle this one your own. I'm staying right here," Lucy asserted.

"Enough!" Sam said a little loudly, holding up his hands to both of them. He then turned to Jasper. "Lemme see the request."

"Huh? Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because if I want to know just how far in over our heads we're going to be." He answered.

Jasper handed it over to him and Sam took the paper from him. The first thing he saw was the big "HELP US" in bold letters at the top of the piece of paper. Directly under it was a large and open and mountainous island. The description of the job was that there's a place called Galuna Island that had a curse that was placed on it for three years, and they wanted someone to lift it.

**"You should go there, son,"** Godzilla said having been awakened by all the loud voices and saw through his host the island.

_"Why? What's there?"_ Sam asked through his thoughts.

**"You'll see."**

Sam sighed. He hated it when his dad would be so secretive. "Alright, I'm going to the island with you guys."

Hearing the word island get Lucy's attention as she looked at the flier curiously. "Really? It's on an island?"

"Yeah, it's a tropical one," Sam said. "All we've got to do if lift a curse that's placed on the island and then we get paid."

"No way! Definitely not going now!" Lucy freaked out.

"Oh come on, I'll give you half the fish I catch, Lucy." Happy said, standing next to Jasper.

"WHAT KINDA INCENTIVE IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?" The blonde yelled. Lucy then calmed down and folded her arms before turning to Sam. Natsu, Happy and Jasper were jumping out of the window to exit her home. "And besides, why are you going, Sam?"

"Godzilla's telling me to go there. He wouldn't explain it, but if there's something there that he finds important, then I'm going." Sam said, showing her the flier and pointing to the island.

Lucy looked at the flier again and her eyes widened. Snatching it out of his hands, she got a closer look and took note of a rather tempting side-reward for completing the mission. "Is this for real?! On top of the giant reward, you also get a _Gate Key_?!"

That's when a mischievous glint came into her eyes.

"You're coming along, too, aren't you?" Sam asked with a bemused smirk.

"Maybe..."

* * *

The next day, it started off rather normally for the beautiful Mirajane Strauss. She was taking care of the guild and serving food and drinks when she had to go up to the second floor to serve Laxus his drink. She didn't like to, but she was the only one there that was allowed and he wasn't going to come down. However, just as she was about to come back down, Mira looked at the S-Class request board and her face turned to terror.

One of the three requests were gone.

"On no! Master, one of the S-Class quests is missing!" Mira exclaimed, rushing down the stairs with an urgent expression.

Makarov took another sip of his cup of coffee, not seeming to register what he was just told for a second or two. But when he did, he spat out his coffee with a look of horror on his usually stern face and turned to the barmaid. "WHAT?!" He cried in shock. It was a relatively quiet day at the guild, but when everyone heard what Mira just said, they were shocked and surprised, to say the least.

"Say what?! One of the jobs from the second floor is missing?" Wakaba asked in disbelief.

"But the jobs up there are S-Class quests. Does anyone know who took off with it?" Macao asked.

"Well, it's either someone really strong or really stupid," Laki commented.

"I know," said Laxus as he carelessly rested his feet on top of a wooden table. Everyone turned to look at him as he had his eyes closed and still looked smug. "A tomcat with goggles came up here and ripped it off the board."

Mira quickly turned to Laxus. "It was Jasper!?" she gasped. That single question got the entire guild muttering amongst itself.

"He must have stolen it for Natsu, Lucy, Sam, and Happy!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"That's crazy. What are they thinking?" Macao asked no one in particular.

"They've got some nerves taking on an S-Class quest," said Alzack Connell, a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes were black as well, and the right one was always obscured by his hair. A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrored that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consisted of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasseled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet, he wore boots. He had a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part.

"I don't know if I'd call it nerve, but it's definitely dumb," added his partner, Bisca Mulan. She was a young woman with long, straight green hair that reached down to her lower back and a set of long bangs framing her face. She had brownish-purple eyes, large breasts, and was wearing red lipstick. Just like Alzack, Bisca's attire mirrored that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish-brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs with darker, striped edges.

"That's a serious breach of the rules. Hey, gramps, a stunt like that'll get you kicked out of the guild, am I right? Not that it matters. It's not like those losers are gonna make it back alive from an S-Class quest," Laxus scoff.

Mira marched back up the stairs and glared at the blonde-haired man with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Laxus, if you knew, why didn't you stop 'em?" She yelled in an angry tone

"Oh, Lighten up," Laxus said with an evil smirk. "All I saw was a cat a tomcat flying off with a piece of paper in it's paws, trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea that this Jasper was one of use. Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S-Class. I'd never dreamed he'd break the rules."

That was a lie, and everyone knew it. Natsu was a pain in their butts, but this went above and beyond anything that he's ever done in the past

The air around the two of them grew cold as the white-haired barmaid held a fierce glare that would have made a lesser man on their knees. A dark and sinister aura surrounded her, lacing in her expression. It was one thing to let Jasper getaway with the request, knowing full well what Natsu was going to do, but now Sam was going along with them without knowing the kind of danger he was going to be facing was another. The spine chilling glare held all her fury and resentment for Laxus, but all it did was make him chuckle.

"You haven't given me that look in a while." He said, amused.

"This isn't good...I'd expect this kind of thing from Natsu, but I didn't think Sam would have done it." Makarov thought aloud, sounding disappointed.

"But Master Makarov, Sam likely didn't know that S-Class jobs were forbidden for wizards that weren't S-Class. Lucy didn't know at first, and Natsu took Sam with him before I explained it to her." Mira said, coming to the defense of the Titan-Slayer.

"That may be true..." It was a valid point. The fact of the matter was that if Natsu was intending on dragging the Titan-Slayer along, he wouldn't have explained it was forbidden for the purposes of getting him to go along with it. "...but if he did know then he'll be reprimanded with Lucy and Natsu," Makarov stated. He looked up at Mira. "Well, which job was it?"

Mirajane turned away from Laxus, but continued glaring at him from the corner of her eyes, all while Laxus gave her a snide smirk. "For lifting the curse on Galuna Island," Mira answered, causing Makarov's eyes to widen.

"WHAT!?"

"Galuna Island?!" Makarov shouted, earning collective gasps from the others. All of the quests on that board were dangerous and suicidal, but that mission has remained untouched by anyone for a good reason.

No one who took it ever returned.

He jumped off his place on the bar counter and ran a few feet from it to look up at Laxus. "Laxus! Go and fetch them at once!"

"Yeah, right. I got better things to do, gramps. And besides, everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to be able to take care of themselves. Right?" Laxus replied, giving a dismissive wave.

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu! None of them have any idea what they're getting themselves into, especially Sam! The fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring the two of them back by force!"

"Sorry, Master..." Gray had remained silent the whole time, but then stood up. His face carrying a serious expression as he looked directly at Makarov. "But I'm afraid I got to disagree with you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Jasper were arriving at the picturesque port town of Hargeon. The place the Titan-Slayer met his three friends. As they walked through the town, he pulled back his poncho's hood and took in a deep breath. Taking in the smell of the sea with a nostalgic smile.

"Wow, this brings back memories," Lucy commented with her own sense of nostalgia. "It seems like only yesterday when we all met here for the first time."

"It practically was yesterday..." Natsu commented blankly. Happy was hanging onto his sleeping bag attached to his backpack "You don't have to get all mushy about it."

"Technically it was two weeks ago," Sam said, wearing his own backpack. Jasper was standing on top of it, with his arms on the Titan-Slayer's head. Sam then pointed his arms in the direction of the harbor. "I'll be able to swim to the island. Let's get you guys a boat."

However, Natsu instantly started to panic at the thought of being transported. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! Forget the boat! Take me with you, Sam! We'll all just swim there!"

"Yeah, just let him swim there," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "All the Fire Dragons can swim in water."

"Well, not unless you can grow gills like me, Natsu. We don't even know where the island is," Sam stated before turning and walking off with Lucy following behind. "Now come on. I'm sure there's someone that'll take you guys."

However, finding someone to take them to island was near impossible. Just the mere mention of Galuna Island was enough for them to turn the five down. Not even if they offered for a million Jewel or the treasure that Sam had on him. Saying that it was bad luck to even mention the name. One was willing to take them. Said that island's curse so unless they had a death wish, they were warned to stay far away.

"Don't know why you'd want to go there, but no sailor worth his salt is gonna take you to Galuna. Not even pirates will go near that place," said the last sailor they tried.

Sam sighed and nodded thanks. That was it. They've asked every sailor and fisherman in Hargeon and no one wanted to even consider helping them at all. It was starting to get frustrating. However, Natsu and Happy weren't too heartbroken. In fact, the fire-breather looking rather joyful.

"It looks like we're gonna be swimming, after all," Natsu said.

"Or we could just ride on Sam all the way there," Happy said.

"You guys even try and get on my back, and I'll drown you and feed you to the sharks," Sam growled at them. But then he picked up a familiar scent.

The familiar scent was soon followed by the voice of Gray as he appeared behind them. Placing his hand on Natsu and Lucy's shoulders from behind. "I found you."

Hearing his voice so suddenly made Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Jasper screamed and jumped. Sam calmly turned around wide the others spun around in shock. Seeing Gray standing there with a smirk of triumphant.

"It's Gray!" Lucy exclaimed, stunned to see the Ice-Make wizard.

"What the hell, man? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jasper yelled, paw over his heart.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu exclaimed, startled and frustrated.

"Gramps found out about your harebrained scheme and sent me to bring yah back," Gray said with an annoyed expression.

Natsu's eyes budged in shock and his jaw dropped. "Why?! We're not in danger yet!"

"If you come back now, you might avoid being kicked out of the guild," Gray responded.

"Wait, kicked out?" Sam asked with a look of confusion that he and Jasper shared. "What do you mean kicked out?"

"Oh...so you two really didn't know, Sam?" Gray asked, taking notice of the Titan-Slayer's lost look. He then turned to the gray and white cat on him. "What about you, Jasper? Did you know why Natsu had you to steal that request?"

"He just told me to steal it." Jasper shrugged. He then turned to Natsu, now believing that the pink-haired Dragon-Slayer was keeping something from him and Sam. "Alright, Natsu. What exactly is going on here?"

"Gray, what do you mean by being kicked out?" Sam asked his original question again.

"Only S-Class wizards are supposed to take S-Class quests. They're selected out of the guild by the master himself. That's why the second floor exits. So that regular guild members can't have to access to the quests. If you go up there, take a quest, all while not actually being S-Class, then you can get kicked out of the guild. That's why I'm here to take you back," Gray explained.

"I don't care! I'm goin' on this S-Class quest!" Natsu gritted his teeth as he got in Gray's face. Sam suddenly grabbed Natsu by the back of his neck and roughly pulled him back from Gray.

"Natsu, can I have a word with you?" He demanded, no asked. Sam pulled him away from the others for only a few feet. Over to where two barrels were placed. Lucy and Happy looked slightly nervous, while Jasper just crossed his arms with a glare. Gray was indifferent and just watched, secretly hoping Sam would do something to Natsu.

Sam let go of Natsu's neck and had him sit down on one of the barrels, before taking a seat on the other. And then he took a deep breath.

"Natsu, you're one of my closest friends, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." Natsu was about to say more when Sam interrupted him by holding up his hand. Stopping him.

"So, as my friend, tell me the truth," he said before looking Natsu dead in the eyes. "Did you know about this rule?"

Natsu's face started to sweat when he replied, "Yes..."

"Ah! Very good. Would you mind tell me _when _you were going to share this with me, Lucy, and Jasper."

"And you wouldn't be angry?"

"I will _not_ be angry."

"Well, I really wasn't..." Natsu replied, smiling nervously.

Sam's silent pause seemed to have been echoed by the sea. The waves and even all ship sailing or docked went eerily quiet. And then he asked, "You weren't. You weren't going to what?"

"I wasn't going to...tell you?"

Again, another pause which just made the others nervous. And then Sam asked, "Why?"

"I-I just thought it...didn't really...matter?" Natsu released a nervous chuckle. Sam then started to chuckle with him. He then stood up.

Sam placed one hand around the back of Natsu's neck when he was about to stand up and forced him to sit back down. "Are you saying that you weren't going to tell us that taking the S-Class quest, that you wanted to drag us along into, would have gotten all of us...?" Sam then grabbed Natsu's neck with both hands, lifted him off the ground, and started throttling him by the neck. "KICKED OUT OF FAIRY TAIL!? Is that what you're telling me!?" Sam yelled in furious anger, still strangling Natsu.

"Sam, stop!" Lucy ran over and tried to pull the Titan-Slayer off Natsu, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm sure it wasn't like that!" she exclaimed, trying to defuse the situation.

"Let me guess, figured that if you were going down, you'd be taking the team down with you, right?!" Jasper yelled at Natsu accusingly. "I've tasted Mira's cooking, and I'm not going back to eating out of the trash!"

Sam growled out a sigh, before letting go of Natsu. Dropping him to ground where he coughed and took deep breaths of air while rubbing his neck. Sam stood up and glared down at him, before Titan-Slayer turned to Gray.

"What kind of punishment will we face if we go back?"

"Well, since it turned out you actually didn't know, then you'll likely get off with just a light punishment, Sam," Gray stated. He then looked at Natsu as he was scrambling to his feet. "You, on the other hand; you're going to be in big trouble, Natsu."

Sam turned to Lucy and the cats, then turned to Natsu as he stopped rubbing his neck, which had a slight bruise. "We're going back to the guild," he said firmly to them.

"What?! But the quest!" Natsu whined.

"You don't get a say in this! I want to go to the island, but if its really against the rules of the guild, then I don't want to upset the master. I've just found Fairy Tail, I'm not getting kicked out of it because of you."

"Fine, then go back! I'll just take the quest on myself," Natsu stated. "I've gotta prove my power to everyone!"

Gray walked over and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Man, you're way out of your league here. Just listen to Sam and come home," he said. Suddenly his face turned to a grave expression. "When Erza finds out about this, she's gonna be so angry."

That sent a cold and scary image running through Natsu, Happy, and Lucy's head. Getting kicked out of the Fairy Tail was one thing, but the thought of having to face an enraged Erza had them nearly wetting their underwear. Sam wasn't that scared, but respected the red-haired woman's strength to know it wasn't going to be pretty if he didn't come along.

"Please, what can she do that's so bad?" Jasper asked nonchalantly.

"...You don't wanna know, Jasper."

Happy flew over to Gray's shoulder. "Please, Gray, you got to save me! I told them this was a bad idea, but they forced me to come along!"

Suddenly Jasper had Happy in a headlock and was choking him hard as he and Lucy both glared furiously at him. "YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" They both screamed.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me! You and Natsu used me to do your dirty work!" Jasper yelled. Happy patted his arm, desperately trying to say uncle and tap out.

"Come on, we're leaving," Sam said firmly, grabbing Jasper and pulling up and away from Happy, then set him back down on the ground. "We'll just ask one of the S-Class wizards to take care of lifting Galuna Island's curse."

Jut as he had said the island's name, someone had heard home and their attention was caught. The man was of average height with a large, black mustache, which goes from his nose, around his mouth to his chin. He was a dark-skinned man with black hair, black eyes. He wore a blue cap adorned with skulls, a light green cape, which was wrapped around his chin, and a white T-shirt. He also wears dark pants, which are held up by a pink rope tied around his stomach, functioning as a belt, and dark boots.

In his small boat, he called out to the wizards, "I'm sorry, but did you just say Galuna Island? Are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied, only for Sam to punch him in the face. Knocking him down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. We're not S-Class." Sam corrected.

The sailor stared at the wizards for a moment before sighing in disappointment. "I see...that's very unfortunate to hear. The people of the island have suffered for many years, and still suffering. They really could use the help of some powerful wizards."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked carefully, walking over to the man. "What is the curse?"

"It's far too terrible and grotesque to describe..." the man replied heavily. His expression saddened and his tone grave.

Before, the Titan-Slayer was ready to go on the mission just because Godzilla told him that there was something there. But then when he learned that going the mission would have gotten him kicked out of Fairy Tail, and was ready to back out of it. However, something clicked in him when he heard that there were people on the land that were suffering. If there really were people's lives at stake, it was a calling for him. He didn't need his instincts to tell him that he couldn't turn away from this now. Maybe it was the fact that Godzilla was the driving force to restore balance to nature whenever that balance is disrupted. Or maybe it just wasn't in his nature.

At that moment, he knew full well what he would have to do. He couldn't ignore the calls for help of an entire island suffering, and could only hope that Master Makarov could understand if and when they returned after completing the mission. Just as long as no one died, but if he was going along, then they'll likely have a chance of getting the quest done quicker and all of them coming home in one piece.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, turning into his Titan form again in a cloud of steam releasing from his body. "Okay..."

The man looked at Sam in confusion. The five wizards behind him looked at each other in confusion before looking back to Sam.

"'Okay'?" Natsu repeated, bewildered.

"What's 'okay'?" Happy questioned.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

He turned back to the others and opened his eyes. "We're going to the island and we're lifting this curse."

"WHAT!?" Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Jasper shouted, shocked.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered.

The sailor stared at the Titan-Slayer with shock and bewildered eyes. Then, after a moment, he recomposed himself and pointed to his boat. "Then get in. I'll take you to the island," he stated firmly.

"What?" the Celestial-Spirit wizard of the team said, surprised. Just as the others were with the sailor's sudden change of mind.

"Seriously?!" Natsu added.

"Sam, think about what you're doing," Gray said. "If you go..." Suddenly he was hit with a shock of electricity from behind, making him scream in pain before falling down to the ground, revealing Jasper with one of his cannons Re-Constructed and a wide, devilish grin.

Everyone with the except of Natsu was greatly shocked and confused by the abruptness of it. "Quick! Get him in the boat before he wakes up!" Jasper ordered, frantically waving his arms up and down. With his rival rendered unable to move and speak, Natsu grinned and lifted the Ice-Make wizard up and then tossed him into the boat.

"There we go. Ready when you are, sir," Natsu proclaimed.

"Uh, Jasper? Why did you do that?" Sam asked, cocking a brow in confusion.

"You sure we should bring him with us?" Lucy implied.

"Because he's a witness. Don't you guys know how this works? We can't let him go back to the guild and rat us out," Jasper said, deconstructing his cannon into nothing.

Natsu then began to tremble and sweat when he said, "And because the next person they'll send is Erza." That got Lucy to realize that it was the right call. Especially when the idea of Erza hunting them down like dogs made her and Happy mirror Natsu's fear.

"What is it with you guys being so afraid of her? She's a little rough around the edges, but she seems nice to me," Sam said.

"...You don't wanna know," Natsu robotically utter.

Everyone but the Titan-Slayer got onto the boat with Natsu. Still wondering why Erza was so feared, Sam just shrugged before jumping into the water. Shortly thereafter, they were off.

* * *

How could Sam describe being back out at sea when he had gotten used to sleeping in the canal of Magnolia? The canals were tighter, and there was so much noise with small ships sailing through the waters above him when he just wanted a good night's rest. Returning to the ocean, he had a sense of freedom that couldn't be rivaled. He wasn't bounded by floors that stopped him from going deeper or had walls on his right and left blocking him. Nope, nothing but open water to swim in every direction.

Later on that day, everyone but Sam sat quietly with the sailor of the boat refusing to speak until they got closer to the island. So there was an awkward silence for quite some time. Gray had recovered from being knocked out, only to find himself unable to use his magic since he was tied up. Lucy was growing more and more nervous the closer they got to the island and Happy was his usual self. Jasper the look-out. Standing on top of Natsu's head with a Re-Constructed telescope that he used to scan the horizon. As for Natsu, he was practically was ready to jump off the boat due to his severe motion sickness. So he was just leaning off the side.

It was night time, and after several minutes of seeing no signs of Sam, the Titan-Slayer came popping out of the water with the biggest grin on his face that the others had ever seen. "Man, does it feel great to be home! I mean, just the feeling and the smells," he said with joy, swimming up to the boat and grabbing the side of it. "So, how are you all feeling?"

"Uh, guys," Jasper said, pointing out to something in front of them. When they looked there eyes widened to see a massive storm in front of them. Large and ominous, it was like it had appeared out of nowhere and was now a giant wall of thundering clouds that stood miles into the air and with lightning going crazy inside of it. Blocking out the moon.

"Okay, now, I'm starting to get scared," Lucy said shakily, even more, unsettled.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least _you're_ not tied up." Gray retorted, still angry and irritated that he was tied up, just as much as he was with his friends breaking the guilds rule.

"You should be lucky that I don't tie your sorry ass to a cinderblock and push you off the side of the boat," Jasper snapped, irritated that the Ice wizard was complaining.

"Calm down, you're almost there. See that hurricane? It surrounds the island. You'll have to go through it to reach the island," the sailor said, powering the boat with his magic. Focusing it into a small glowing orb at the back of the boat.

That just made Lucy freak out even more before Gray snapped at him. "This is _your_ fault too, buddy! Why'd you decide to let us on?!"

"The name is Bobo," the man replied with a neutral expression. "And if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island...well, that's what we had to call it when we made the request. The real name of the island would have guaranteed that no one would have taken the quest."

"Then, why are you here?" Sam questioned, climbing into the boat with the others.

There was no response from Bobo at the moment. However, his expression grew darker as he turned to the sea. Alway from the storm. "Because I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you. Tragedy befalls anyone that steps foot on the island. There's no avoiding it, that is, unless you're able to lift the curse."

Bobo then pulled his cloak away to expose his left arm, and the wizards gasped in terror.

It was twisted into a deformed and bizarre, dark purple exoskeleton. It was far from anything that was considered human. It had a demonic appearance, and foreshadowed what they'll be facing on the island.

"...This vile demon's curse."

"Whoa, your arm, what happened to it?" Gray asked, shock.

"Is that the curse?" Lucy queried.

Again, there was no response from Bobo. Instead, he looked ahead of the boat at the hurricane. "We're almost there. Just go straight through it."

They all looked at the storm and gawked at its seer size. One moment, they were miles away from it. Now, the water was started to become rocky, and Natsu had just thrown up. The wall of clouds and thunder towered over them like a great wall of power and might.

"Bobo, what's the real name of this island?" Sam asked. But when he got no answer, he looked back and saw Bobo had disappeared. "What the!?"

"Where'd he go?!" Lucy asked fearfully.

"Did he fall out?" Gray wondered. Sam quickly dove into the water and began searching for Bobo. But after a minute, he jumped out of the water and landed on the boat. Making it rock harder for a moment.

"He's no down in the water," Sam said, moving to the back of the boat and placed his hand on the orb of the rudder. "We'll have to continue on without him!" The orb glowed even brighter than before, and the boat started rocketing towards the hurricane as everyone clunge to the boat. All he had to do was maintain the course and just go straight through. Just like Bobo said.

Lucy held Natsu tightly as everyone else stared at the thundering storm. Jasper then broke the silence by asking, "Have any of you looked at a hurricane and thought 'maybe we should go _straight_ through it'. Because I just want everyone to understand that's what we're going to do."

"Yeah, well, you might wanna hang on. Because we're going in," Sam said.

And then, they entered into the storm.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the island, a sinister ritual was being held with everyone completely unaware of it.

* * *

When Sam started to wake up, his eyes slowly flickered open to the sounds of seagulls chirping. However, he was blinded by the light of the sun as it shined down on him. Once he adjusted to it, he started turning his head from side to side, looking around in a somewhat dazed state. Back in his human form, he was lying on a beach with everyone else. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were lying on the sand unconscious, and the two cats of their group had their rear ends up with their tails sticking out of the sand.

"What...happened...?" Sam asked, staring up at the sky before having his head turn downwards. Seeing everyone else on the beach with him, and the hurricane still there. Only a couple miles from shore. That's when he remembered what had happened. During their journey through the hurricane, Sam tried to keep them going straight when a tsunami crashed down on their small wooden boat and sending everyone down into the depths in a whirlpool below. However, Sam was able to everyone and swim them to through the storm beneath the waves as fast as he could, before reaching the other side of the storm.

By the time he reached the shore, he was exhausted. Dropping everyone and their backpacks before collapsing on the ground.

A moment later, he found someone's face staring down at him. "Hey, you okay?" they asked.

That person was a boy who was taller, and much more muscular in stature than any 14-year old boy. His skin was tanned with some noticeable scars and he had freckles on his cheeks. His hair was black with blue tips and his eyes were oddly similar to Sam's; white pupils instead of black, but instead of orange, they were yellow-tinted. He did also have prominent canine teeth. The young boy was wearing a dirty and scuffed white V-neck shirt. The sleeves were completely torn off, exposing his shoulders. Blue short pants which had a patch on the left leg, and were barefooted. His hands were wrapped with torn bandages. On the front of his shirt, there was a red-painted handprint.

"I think so..." Sam slowly sat up straight and rubbed the back of his head. He then looked around for a moment. "Where are we...?"

"Well, you're on an island, dummy," the boy said with a smile.

Sam would have retorted before he up and looked down at the boy. "Wait, is this Galuna Island?"

The boy stared at him for a moment before deadpanning. "Seriously? That's the name they went with? Galuna? Well, I guess it sounds a lot better than what it's real name is," he commented.

This confused Sam a little, before remembering Bobo said something about changing the island's name so people would take the job. "Wait, so that's not it's real name, but we've still made it to the island that is Galuna Island?"

"Pretty much. Oh, hey, I think one of your friends is starting to wake up," the boy said, pointing to the others.

Sam looked and saw Lucy groaning as she sat up. "Lucy, are you okay?" he asked, walking over and offering her a hand.

"Yeah, I think so..." Lucy moaned from the slight headache she was feeling, before accepting Sam's hand. The Titan-Slayer pulled her off the ground and onto her feet. "What happened? I just remember us being dragged underwater."

"I was able to grab everyone and then swim you all to the island," Sam said. Lucy looked behind herself and saw the others were there.

"What a mess..." she muttered.

"Well, it's not all that bad," said the boy. Lucy yelped and spun around to see him smiling at her with a big smile and his fists on his hips.

"What the!? Where did you come from?" She exclaimed, pointing at him.

The boy's smile dropped for a look of confusion. "What do you mean? This is my island. Where did you guys come from?" he asked as Natsu and Gray were starting to wake up, with the latter helping the cats by pulling them out of the sand. Everyone grabbed their thinks as the boy climbed up a large rock and sat his butt down on it and watched them.

"Looks like we've made it, you guys!" Natsu exclaimed with an excited grin on his face.

"We're lucky that Sam was able to swim us to shore," Lucy added.

"Well, I don't know if I would call it _lucky_." Gray commented sourly.

"I just can't help but wonder what happened to the guy who brought us here..." Lucy pondered, concerned if he was still alive.

"Yeah, right after he told us about the curse, he vanished..." Sam said.

"Forget about that stuff for now and let's go exploring!" Natsu yelled, flailing his arms around excitedly.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the kid, gaining the attention of everyone who turned to look at him. The boy jumped off the rock and walked up to them. "You guys came to the wrong island if you were looking for a fun time. You really shouldn't have come to this place. Trust me when I say this, you guys have landed in a place that'll _want_ you _dead_."

"Why did I decide to come on this mission!?" Lucy shrieked, pulling on her hair.

"Just who are you, kid?" Gray asked rather rudely, however, as Sam stared at the kid, he sensed something about him. Something familiar.

**"I know you can hear, me,"** Godzilla said inside of Sam's head, making him recoil a bit. Even the kid looked shocked.

**"I'm just surprised that you would allow yourself to be sealed inside of a human, Godzilla," **said another male voice.

"You... just like me?" Sam asked, with eyes widened in total shock.

"And you're just like me...this is _so cool!_" the kid exclaimed with a giant grin as he looked all around Sam's body. Everyone looked at them, completely lost. "This is awesome! I never thought I'd actually get to see another one! I mean, dad had his doubt, and he didn't want me to leave the island, so I couldn't see if there were others just like me!"

Sam managed to catch the kid by his shoulders and hold him steady with a chuckle. "Easy, man. Don't run out of steam on me. Why not tell me which one do you have?"

"The Mountain who Thunders Death, you?" he responded to Sam. Instantly, everyone wanted hopelessly to comprehend what they were talking about.

"The Alpha Predator himself," Sam said

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Gray butted in.

"He's just like me," Sam said with a big grin. He then held up his arms to the boy. "He's a Titan-Slayer!"

"That's right!" He then jumped high into the air, and landed back on the rock. He then struck a pose by pointing his finger into the air and placed his other hand on his hip. "And welcome to Galuna Island! Or, as it was originally called: _Skull Island_!"

"My name is Ernest Cooper! Titan-Slayer of King Kong: King of the Primates!"

**_Godzilla will Return!_**

* * *

**AN: ****Man it's great to get back to this story. I would have ended it sooner, but I just had to end it where it did, just to get you all excited for when I come back and focus on this arc! **

**And I could talk about some of the things that have happened, but let's talk about the big things.**

**Galuna Island is actually SKULL ISLAND, and we've just met Ernest Cooper, King Kong's Titan-Slayer!**

**After being stuck trying to figure out what to do for Kong's Titan-Slayer, I've decided to just instead go with my gut, and my gut was telling that instead of having Methuselah as Lamia Scale's Titan-Slayer, I'll just have Kong's Titan-Slayer take his place. Let's face it, it's likely that we'll never get any information on Methuselah. ****Poor mountain turtle. ****And all it took was just changing the location of the Galuna Island Arc to make it work like clockwork!**

**Ernest Cooper was a fairly easy character to think of. His name is based on ****Merian C. Cooper and Ernest B. Schoedsack, the duo who created the original _King Kong_, so you know I had to pay respects to them for creating one of the most beloved movie monsters and the one film that changed the art of cinema forever. ****The reason I have him as a 14-year-old is because in _Kong: Skull Island_, Kong is still really young. A "teenager orphaned early and forced to assume adult responsibilities", just like Sam. However, being that he's still young, I wanted him to have a moment lively and adventurous personality. Kind of like a normal shonen hero, but still taking his job as a Titan-Slayer seriously. **

**Plus, when the time skip happens, he'll become older. Just like Kong now is in the Monsterverse.**

**As for Skull Island being Galuna Island in this story...come on. I just had to do it. Plus, I can have some fun with the idea of Team Sam (Team Natsu) being trapped on the island, just like in the movies. It's still the same plot as in the series, but now we'll have the threats that are on Skull Island trying to kill them.**

**I don't know who will be hooking up with Ernest, but it's likely going to be someone from outside of the guild. I'm still thinking Kagura. **

**And now we know there might be other Titan-Slayers out there, and they all could have been made the same ways as Sam was. What could this mean? **

**Again, the whole thing about Lucy's breasts being lasers was a joke. But we are seeing Mothra's growth in her.**

**Also, let's be honest, who wouldn't have also wanted to strangle Natsu after realizing that he wasn't going to tell you that the quest would have caused you to be kicked out of the guild? That's honestly a moment that's kind of overlooked and it bothers me a little. While he was rising himself getting kicked out, he wanted to drag Lucy along to, risking her own exposition. However, the scene is played as but serious and for laugh. It's played for laughs especially if you recognize the scene from _Young Frankenstein_. **

**Thank you very much for reading. "Godzilla: The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me. And if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it. No Flaming!**

**Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Skull Island Part 1

**I'm so sorry it took so long to make this.**

* * *

The kingdom of Fiore.

A small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home. Bought and sold in every marketplace for most, magic is merely a tool. A mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore.

But there's a certain guild in a certain town that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

However, they weren't the only ones that knew magic. For long ago, giant monsters roamed the lands. Extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that lived in Earthland alongside humankind. Some even considered them to be the true rules of the world and called them the Titans. Some lived in harmony with humans and were worshiped as gods, while others were vile and wanted nothing more than to destroy whatever they saw. And others simply wanted to be left allow.

They were engines of ultimate destruction, but as time went on, most of these Titans disappeared. And their existence remained in legends.

But there was one that didn't go away. A Titan considered by many to be an alpha predator that brought balance to nature, magic, and humanity. Some call him Earthland's last line of defense against total annihilation. Some call him an animal that's merely driven by instincts. But all believe him to being a god incarnated.

The King of the Monsters.

His name is…

_**SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK**_

_**Godzilla**_

_**The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail**_

* * *

**Skull Island Part 1:**

**"Two Slayers"**

"YOU'RE A TITAN-SLAYER!?" Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Jasper shouted in total shock. Their faces cluttered together for a moment when they yelled at Ernst right after he proclaimed himself Kong's Titan-Slayer.

Ernest giggle with a big, teeth grin. "Yeah, isn't that awesome?"

"Totally, man! That's super cool!" Natsu said with stars in his eyes. "Change you transform and have crazy Atomic Breath too?!"

Lucy quickly came over and pulled him away. "Don't crowd the poor boy," she said to the Dragon-Slayer.

"Hang on, I thought that there was only one Titan-Slayer," Gray said, frowning at Sam.

"I never said that. There's more than one Titan, and the Magic Council also said that it was possible for other Titan-Slayer out there," Sam told the blue-haired Wizard before gesturing to Ernest. "It just so happened that we came across another one on this island."

"Why is this place called Skull Island?" Happy asked, flying up to Ernest.

"I really don't wanna know," Lucy whimpered while holding her arms. She could only imagine the worst things like skulls were covering the island.

Ernest's answer came when he grabbed a stick off the sand and drew in it. Drawing the shape of the island's shape for the Fairy Tail Wizards to see that it resembled the shape of a human skull. "Huh, well, that explains the name," Jasper said.

Throwing the stick away, Ernest looked up at the older kids. Curiosity filling his eyes. "So, what are you guys doing here," he asked them. "Skull Island's not really a great place to come visit for a vacation."

"We're Wizards from the Fairy Tail guild. We're responding to your village's request to lift the curse," Lucy answered with her fists on her hips. Trying to look heroic as the boys gather around. At first, she expected Ernest to look at them with a sense of wonder, hope, and joy. Knowing that someone had answered the call to free his people from the curse that had plagued their island.

"...What curse?"

Lucy's body went comically white as she stared at the kid with a dumbfounded face. "Huh?"

"The demon curse. The request you people sent to our guild was to lift the curse," Sam clarified, pulling out the job request that brought them here in the first place. He handed it to Ernest, and the boy looked at it.

"Oh! That curse. Yeah, I didn't send that. The Iwi did," Ernest told Sam, handing him back the request.

"That's a weird name," Happy said, standing on the ground.

"But, aren't you cursed too," Lucy said, couching down to Ernest's level with confused eyes.

"No, I've been doing great! Thanks to Kong's power, I haven't been affected by the curse at all," Ernest said with a big grin. Smacking his chest with a hardy attitude. "The Iwi are the only people that inhabit the island and have been affected by it the most. If there's anyone that you'll want to see, it's them."

Sam nodded and looked at Natsu and Lucy. "We're already here, and there's no way we'll be able to leave this island unless we find another boat," he told them with a serious expression, turning his head to glance at the hurricane that walled off Skull Island from the rest of the world. "We're breaking the rules already, might as well see this mission through."

"Not so fast..." Everyone turned to see Gray staring at them with a serious expression. "I'm coming with you."

That statement drew a look of confusion from the other team members, especially from Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. Ernest just wondered what they were talking about.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you three clowns make S-Class before I do," Gray stated plainly. "And if you were kicked out, the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps'll be upset, but if we pull this off, he won't stay mad at us for long."

Sam nodded and turned back to Ernest. "Can you take us to the Iwi?"

"Sure! Follow me!" Ernest grinned confidently. Natsu, Jasper, and Lucy smiled while Happy jumped in excitement.

"Yeah!" The three shouted.

"Aye!"

Sam smiled and nodded towards the jungle. "Lead the way!"

"Just stick with and wake your steps!" Ernest said, turning around on his heel and started walking off. Walking with while steps and swinging his arms back and forth as the others followed him. "No, seriously. Everything on this island will kill you in excruciating ways."

That killed the mood.

* * *

As the day dragged on, the group continued to follow Ernest through the jungle. Now they were traveling through a forest that had tall bamboo. So far, it seemed as though they would never reach the village. Not when their progress was slowed down repeatedly by Natsu shouting out into the jungle for something to fight him, followed by Gray insulting him. The two would then come at odds with one another. Lucy also didn't help with needing to rest every so often. Natsu would occasionally get sink traveling up steep slopes. Gray would lose his clothes almost every mile.

Needless to say, it wasn't exactly a quick and easy trip thus far. Happy and Jasper weren't all that upset about the journey. Happy kept his usual cheerfulness. Jasper traveled by riding on Sam.

"Are we almost there yet?" Lucy moaned tiredly, stopping a moment and leaning a hand on a bamboo tree. With her other hand, she grabbed her right boot and took it off.

"Do you ever get tired of bitching, Lucy?" Jasper asked in response to Lucy, almost constantly complaining throughout the journey.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled furiously at Jasper, emptying the leaves and twigs in it. "You've got it easy! You're riding on Sam!"

"Will you two knock it off," Sam said, looking back at Jasper and Lucy. Ernest suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air. Bring the boys to a stop. "What is it?"

"There's something here..." Ernest looked around the forest. Trying to find where the smell was coming from. And then he looked at Lucy and saw her hand on the bamboo tree. His eyes widened with terror. "Lucy..."

Hearing her name, Lucy looked up and saw Ernest looking at her with fear.

"Take your hand off that leg."

Leg? Lucy looked at the bamboo she was using as support, before slowly looking up. The other members of Fairy Tail did the same and craned their heads up. And what they saw sent a chill down their spins.

Towering over them and blocking out the orange sky was a gigantic spider-like creature that stood around 5 to 7 meters tall. The bamboo Lucy had her hand on was one of its incredibly long legs that resemble bamboo stalks. Allowing them to blend in seamlessly with the surrounding forests, with their legs posing as plants and their upper bodies held high above the canopy. The top half of the giant spider was covered in leaves with 8 red eyes. In addition to its eight legs, it possessed two additional limbs located closer to the head, which was equipped with pincer-like claws.

Lucy stared at the monstrous spider in a state of horror. The horror turned to terror when fleshy tendrils shoot down from the abdomen. They snagged onto her arms and left leg before pulling her up.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, trying to grab her as she was pulled up. But he missed her by an inch.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she was pulled towards the hungry Mother Longlegs. Sam was about to transform and attack the Mother Longleg when someone else rushed past him. Climbing up the trees.

Lucy tried to pull the tendrils off her arms and leg with all her might to get free. Looking up, she screamed when she saw the body getting closer, and the Mother Longlegs reaching down with its pincers to grab at her.

But then, just when it was about to grab her, Ernest suddenly appeared. Jumping up into the air. High over the body of the Mother Longlegs.

Just like Sam, Ernest's body had changed. His hair had turned an orange-brown color, with a noticeable growth of hair that framed his face. His arms and legs were slightly larger than normal and were longer than his legs with the orange-brown hair spreading on his limbs. He had fangs in his jaws as he roared out like an animal. To put it simply, he transformed into something that would resemble primates like chimpanzees or gorillas.

Ernest landed on the back of the Mother Longlegs and slammed his fist down onto its head. Smashing through the skull and killing it instantly. The spider let out a short shrilling shriek before it's life was cut short. The tendrils on Lucy got loose, and she started falling to the ground. Natsu quickly jumped up and saved her, as Ernest landed on the ground. The Mother Longlegs collapsed through the trees and onto the ground.

Beating his chest with his fist like a gorilla, Ernest let out a roar that rocked the tree and echoed through the jungle. When he finished, he turned to the others. They've all looked at the young man, noticing his gain in muscles, and have grown slightly taller. "What?"

"Dude...your Titan-form kinda sucks," Natsu and Jasper said.

"HUH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT SUCKS?!" Ernest yelled angrily at the two. His eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"I think it looks pretty cool," Sam said in his fellow Titan-Slayer's defense.

"Yeah, but you have a tail and those dorsal plates," Grey said, agreeing with his fiery rival.

"FORGET THAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Lucy screamed hysterically, pointing at the Skull Island creature that nearly ate her.

"You guys don't have Mother Longlegs in the mainland?" The Titan-Slayer of Kong asked, as if it was just a casual thing that happens daily.

"What? No, we don't!"

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took us this long to get to something trying to eat us," Ernest said, scratching his butt. "Normally, we would have run into something like a Sirenjaw, Spore Mantis, Holy Tigers, or any of the carnivorous plants that are on the island trying to kill us."

Lucy collapsed on her knees with a comically frightened expression. Why-out of all the places that this quest had to be on-why did it have to be on an island that was a living death trap. "I wanna go home..." she whimpered.

Ignoring her, Sam turned to the other Titan-Slayer. "How much further to the village," he asked.

"It shouldn't be too far," Ernest said, turning and jumping up into the tree. Hanging off of one of the branches, he turned back to the Fairy Tail Wizards. "Just follow me!" And then he was off into the jungle again with the others following on the ground. Jasper and Happy opened their wings and flew into the air to be closer to Kong's Titan-Slayer.

Sam, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy ran through Skull Island's jungles for about a minute before Jasper and Happy came back to them.

"Where'd he go?" Gray asked as the humans stopped after running.

"The little bastard was too fast, and we lost him," Jasper said, landing on the ground and kicking a rock in frustration.

That rock hit a piece of the few remains of an archway. Cover in foliage and the roots of the island's trees' roots and had strange yellow marks on it. Likely having been built thousands of years ago by humans before being destroyed.

The Fairy Tail wizards stared at the ruins for a moment, glanced at one another, before turning their heads back. Cautiously, they entered into the ruined area, looking around the stone structures and the markings on the walls.

"What the hell is all of this?" Grey asked.

Sam sniffed the air. "Don't know, but something here," he said, walking ahead of the others. "Be on guard." Lucy walked closer to one of the structures. Staring at the markings painted on them. Turning her head slowly to the right as she followed the designs.

Suddenly a pair of eyes opened on the wall, as a human face appeared.

Lucy screamed and jumped back. Sam snapped his head to look behind and saw someone coming out of the corner of a wall. His body painted completely to blend into the stone architecture. There were also yellow tattoos adorned on him. Not only that, but his arm was monstrous-looking with claws.

The two people seemed to come off the wall as they approached the wizards completely—Spears in hand.

"Behind us!" Natsu yelled as he ignited his flame in his fists. Sam turned his head and saw more of the tattooed people coming out from the architecture. Each of them with a spear pointed at them and with a monstrous body part—arms with claws, legs with talons on their feet, and even horns on their heads.

They completely surrounded them. Realizing that they may be the Iwi, Sam quickly said, "Stay calm! Don't attack them!"

"Yeah, tell them that!" Jasper retorted, summoning his guns and pointing them at the Iwi people advancing towards them. Spearing pointed at them. Just then, more of the Iwi's came out from behind an archway. They weren't colored to match the stone but still had the tattoos as their comrades. They also wore red clothing, with an elder-looking man having some kind of writing on his bald head.

Everyone stood still for a tense moment, and just as the fighting was about to kill off, Ernest came down for the trees, landing in front of the wizards.

"Okay, everyone, just calm down!" He said to the Iwi people, raising his hands in a gesture to lower their weapons. But the tribe didn't. He turned to the wizards and saw they, too, were ready to start attacking. "Come on, now everybody. Keep your wigs on now."

"Where did you go!?" Sam demanded, ready to transform.

"Sorry, I-uh, I kinda forget my own strength sometimes," Ernest said sheepishly. He then turned to the Iwi people. "It's okay. It's fine."

One of the non-warrior natives started talking in surprisingly good English. "What business do you have on our home?"

Sam and the others were a little taken aback by this, but the Titan-Slayer of the guild replied for them. "We're wizards from Fairy Tail. We're here to help you."

The Iwi people looked at one another. "Why weren't we notified that you've accepted the request?" One of the leaders of the hunting party asked. Suspicious of the wizards' sudden appearance on the island.

In Sam's mind, it was a rational thing for the Iwi's to be suspicious of them. Especially when they had taken the job against the rules, he was about to come up with a reason, but Gray beat the Titan-Slayer to the punch. "There was probably just a mix-up with the paperwork," he said with his arms crossed.

"We didn't mean to trespass on your land," Sam said with his arms up, trying to show the people respect. "We'll leave if you want us to."

"I'm not going," Natsu hissed at the Titan-Slayer.

"Do you want a spear shoved up your ass?" Sam hissed back.

"Show us your guild marks." The Iwi man said, narrowing his eyes. The warriors pointing their spears and got ready to attack.

Sam lifted his left hand to show his atomic blue guild mark. Natsu moved his scarf away from his right shoulder to show his red mark. Happy moved his knapsack to show his green make on his back, while Jasper turned around and pointed at his white guild mark on the back of his head. Gray lifted his shirt to show his blue emblem on his chest. And finally, Lucy showed her pink emblem on the back of her right hand.

The moment the wizards showed the Iwi's their mark, the warriors pulled their spears away from Sam and the others.

"Come with us," the man said.

* * *

As the day started to turn into night, the wizards and Ernest were seated into small boats. Ernest had transformed back into his human form. The people of the island rowed them across a large river towards a massive defensive wall. One that encircled the village to protect them from the monsters and creatures of the dangerous island.

The rowboats approached the wall of the village. The lower section of the wooden wall peeled up as they got closer, allowing them access to its inside. The Fairy Tail wizards stared up at the wall in wonder as they passed under it, before looking back ahead of them. There was the village, right in front of the water. And waiting for them were more of the Iwi.

There were some with purple robes and some with blue robes. And just like the warriors, they too had various demonic body parts. Not even the children were safe from the curse.

"It's just like what happened to that boat guy," Gray murmured, as the rest of his guildmates looked with wide eyes.

After the boats landed on the village's shores, the Fairy Tail wizards got off and approached the villagers. Greeted by an older man with a clawed arm, carrying a staff with a crescent moon on the top. "Greetings, wizards and..." the man looked at Ernest, and his eyes narrowed. "Titan-Slayer."

Ernest looked away with an upset look on his face.

"I'm Moka, the village chief," the said lead figure. "On behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. As you can see, everyone on Skull Island has suffered a disfigurement because of the curse. Even the animals of the island are affected."

"We mean all the animals aren't big and scary and trying to kill us?" Lucy asked, hopeful that the Mother Longlegs was just a one-time thing.

"No. Everything was like that before. Now they're just scarier."

Lucy whimpered as Sam asked the chief. "Are you absolutely sure that it's a curse?" He wasn't even sure if he was sensing a curse. "Not to be rude, but this could all just be a disease or infection."

"Many of us had left the island to consult with dozens of doctors, young man," the chief said. "But they all said that there's no such disease."

Sam still couldn't shake the feeling that something about this island felt off. Skull Island's smell and scent were so much different than anything that he's ever smelt. The island itself felt really weird, and it was messing with his senses. Like something was blocking them. Being in front of the villagers at the moment, he could sense their magical energy. But he wasn't able to do so from the beach.

Moreover, they didn't smell like they were humans. But Sam chalked it up to the curse messing with him again. "When did it all happen?"

"It all started when the moon fell under an evil spell," Moka said.

"An evil spell?" Lucy repeated.

The chief held up his arm to the sky, and the wizards looked up, and their eyes filled with wonder. High in the sky, aurora lights danced in the night sky. "Since ancient times, the island has drawn its power by absorbing the light of the moon. However, several years ago, the moon's color began to change. And an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island."

"Ever since then, Skull Island has become even more dangerous than it was before," Ernest said.

Happy looked up at the sky and gasped. "It's coming out from behind the clouds!" He called out, pointing up at it.

The wizards and two Titan-Slayers looked up to see the moon appearing after a cloud moved out of the way. Revealing to them that it had indeed turned an eerie purple glow.

"Stand back," Moka warned the group. "The change is upon us!"

Before anyone could ask what he meant, the Iwi villagers started to convulse and moan in absolute agony. That's when their bodies began to change. Their human limbs shifted into those of a demon, giving every one of their appearances the look of a demonic being. Now Sam understood why they didn't smell like humans, and his sympathy for the Iwi people grew the longer he stared at them.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you," Moka said, sporting purple, scaly skin with fangs, pointy ears, and a pair of horns.

"It's okay," Sam said, now understanding why they didn't smell like humans. His sympathy for the Iwi grew. But then Sam and everyone here the sounds of the wildlife out in the jungles of the island. They were transforming into things worse than what they were. "Is this the extent of the curse?"

"Yes. As you can see, whenever the moon comes out, everyone in the village takes on the form of a demon. If this isn't a curse, then what is it? We return to normal when the sun rises; however, there are some among us who lose their minds and never change back. The only thing we can do for those poor souls is to put them to death."

The others were shocked. Even Ernest was surprised to hear that. "But they might get better someday!" Natsu protested.

"If we wait too long, they will kill us all. We tried to capture them, but there was no hope once they entered the island's jungles. They would have been killed for sure!" Moka said sadly. Tears fell from the old man's eyes as he pulled out a photograph. "There's no way to reverse it. This curse has forced me to take the life of my own son."

The Fairy Tail wizards looked at the photo and were surprised to see Bobo was the chief's son.

"That's the guy who took us here on the boat!" Lucy said softly.

"But, we just saw him yesterday…" Jasper began before being interrupted by Gray.

"Shh!" He turned to the blonde and cat and spoke to them in a quiet tone. "I guess we know why he just vanished now. Hopefully, he can rest in peace now."

"Please, lift the curse," Moka begged the Fairy Tail wizards. "If you do not, it's only a matter of time before we all fall victim to it and die!"

There were many things off about Skull Island. Things that Sam didn't really know what as of yet. But that didn't matter. He was going to find a way to help the Iwi. His instincts wouldn't allow him to ignore their suffering. It was Sam's duty to bring balance when it's been threatened. Not caring if he got in trouble with the guild. "What must we do?" He asked with a deadly serious expression.

"There's only one way to lift this curse," Moka said, pointing towards the moon. "The moon…the moon must be wiped from the sky!"

"...Uh, what?"

* * *

Needless to say, the Iwi chief's demand has left the team rather stunned. All of them wondered if they really had to destroy the moon. They were ushered into a small hut, away from the purple light that shined on the island. The villagers reluctantly allowed the Titan-Slayer of Kong to join them, and Ernest followed the wizards to the hut.

Inside, Happy was looking up at the moon. "I never knew the moon could be so creepy," Happy said sadly, staring up at the purple moon through a window in the hut.

"You really just realized that," Jasper asked, looking around the hut for another of value.

"Hurry up and close the window!" Lucy shouted. "You heard the chief! We have to stay out of the moonlight! You may not care, but I don't wanna risk turning into some freaky monster!"

"Oh, wow! What a horrible thing it would be to turn into a monster," Sam said sarcastically, feeling a little insulted. He was already annoyed with Godzilla, who had not stopped laughing inside his body after hearing the Iwi chief telling them to destroy the moon.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed before noticing that Sam was giving her a deadpan expression with an eyebrow raised. He was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, as well as his arms. Realizing what she just said, Lucy rubbed the back of her neck. "...sorry."

"I'm not sure about this job, guys," Natsu said, looking down at the ground with a frown.

"How can these people expect us to destroy the moon?" Gray asked.

"Especially with how much the world will be thrown into chaos," Sam added.

"I wonder how many punches it would take?" Natsu wondered. "You think I can handle it?"

"I think you shouldn't even try it. Okay, dad! We get it! It's impossible! You can stop laughing now!" Sam yelled out loud, startling some of the others, except for Ernest.

"Yeah, even I'm getting tired of it," Ernest said. Thankfully, Godzilla fell silent again.

"Natsu, eh...Godzilla is right? There isn't a wizard strong enough who could do that." Lucy said to the Dragon-Slayer, before turning to the youngest amongst them. The young boy was behind Natsu, grooming his pink hair as a primate would. Picking out the bugs or dry skin beneath the hair. "And Ernest, what are you doing?"

"What? This is normal, right?" Ernest asked,

"...No. No, it isn't."

"But, we were hired to do it!" Natsu object. "If we back out, it'll make Fairy Tail look bad!"

"I'd have to agree with Sam and your friends, Natsu," Ernest said, having stopped grooming Natsu's hair. "You're talking about doing the impossible and destroying the moon and throwing the planet into chaos will really make your guild look bad. Like evil-bad."

"Besides, how were you going to get to the moon in the first place?" Gray asked.

"With Happy, of course," Natsu said, pointing at the blue cat.

"Huh?! No way!" Happy shook his head.

"The job was to end the curse, right?" Jasper asked, with his arms crossed. "Just because these idiots think the only way to end it is to destroy the moon, doesn't mean that it's the only way."

"I'm not even sure about that. Ever since we've got to Skull Island, I've just been getting this bad feeling about this place. I can't sense anything like I'm able to." Sam stated, then looked out the window and stared at the moon. "Moreover…I feel something's emanating from. I don't know what it is, but I sense some type of magic."

He turned back to the others. "Not to mention the moon wasn't always purple. And this only seems to happen on Skull Island." Sam looked at Ernest and said, "Ernest, you've lived out in the jungles, right? Surely you must have noticed something strange about all of this too, right?"

Ernest cupped his chin with one hand and through for a moment. "I have. Strangely enough, I've felt my senses are much weaker than they were before. But...I'm not affected by the curse at all. But Kong explained it was likely due to me having him inside of me. I've tried to end the curse. To find a way to stop it, but I couldn't do as they asked. It's bad enough that some of them don't like me for being a Titan-Slayer."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

Ernest looked at them before shaking his head. "I'll show you guys in the morning. It's not safe to go out right now, and we're going to need our sleep." The youngest of the two Titan-Slayers then jumped up onto one of the hut's ceiling joists and laid down on it.

"Hey, Sam?" Sam turned around and saw Gray staring at him with a serious look. "Why did you decide to go along with this moron? Why risk going on an S-Class quest knowing the consequence?"

"If you think that I'm in this to become an S-Class wizard, then you're mistaken. I don't care about the consequences or the money. You can call it being stubborn or out of instincts as Godzilla's Slayer, but...If being kicked out or punished by Makarov means that I can stop the suffering of these people - if I can save them in any way that I can...then I'll gladly do it over and over again.

Gray stared at the Titan-Slayer of the King of the Monster with slightly shocked eyes. But the more that he looked into Sam's eyes, but more he saw that he was completely honest with his answer. "You know...I'd figured you'd say something like that," he said.

"Did you?" Jasper asked.

"Shut up, Jasper!"

"Make me! And put your clothes back on!"

"How did he do that so fast?" Ernest asked, looking down from the joists.

"Enough!" Sam said loudly, silencing everyone in the room before a fight or argument could break out again. "We'll investigate the island tomorrow. Search for anything that could help us understand what's going on."

"I'll show you guys around the island. There are some places that I can think of that could help us," Ernest said, laying down on the wooden rafter. The others laid down on the sleeping mats that the Iwi's gave them.

Sam laid down on his mat and closed eyes. Letting sleep take him into the night.

* * *

Early in the morning, Ernest guided the team to where he wanted to show them. To help explain why some of the Iwi's didn't like him as a Titan-Slayer. Sam was up and ready to go, just as Lucy was too. On the other hand, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Jasper were extremely tired looking. Struggling to keep up with the others as they approached their destination.

"'I hate waking up this early," Natsu whined.

"Hey, you guys kept me up all night with your snoring, and you don't hear me complaining!" Lucy snapped.

"They were snoring?" Sam asked, having snored like a log last night.

"We're here!" Ernest said. The team he was accompanying looked up and were a little confused when they saw the wreckage of an old boat that had watched upon the beach. It was rusting, had pieces of its hull missing, and had foliage growing on it.

The wizards stared at the boat for a moment before Happy spoke up. "I don't think that's going to float."

"Yeah," Ernest said, walking towards the boat. "From what I can tell, it washed up years before I was born." He entered through a hole in the bottom of the ship. Sam and the others looked at another before following the Titan-Slayer inside the boat. They walked down a narrow hallway, passing by some of the Iwi's that were there as guards. "This is all hollow ground to them, so if you like your hands, don't touch anything."

They turned a corner and entered into a large chamber that would have been used for cargo. Now, it was turned into a temple with many murals. Sam and the team walked into the temple with wide eyes filled with wonder, as some of the people in the temple rose up from their praying and turned around to face the Titan-Slayer of their savior and his guests.

Sam looked to his left and saw a standing stone collection with some white paint drawn on them. At first, he didn't understand it until he was right in front of them. Revealing a mural of two monsters attacking the Iwi's as they tried to defend themselves.

"The way they tell it, before the curse, for thousands of years, the people on this island lived in fear," Ernest told the team.

"That's a helluva long time to be scared," Jasper said, riding on Sam's shoulder.

Natsu walked up to another mural and saw the Iwi. They were in praying poses to what looked like the face of a giant ape. "And then, one day, the damnedest thing happened. Some of the things they were afraid of started protecting them against the things that were eating them."

Lucy looked at another mural and noticed a pattern that looked like ribs. Moving to stand in front of it, she saw a mural of a single ape kneeling in front of two ape skeletons. "But nothing lasts forever, I guess," Ernest said sadly. "I guess you can say I'm an example."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"When Kong was bound to my soul and I'd become his Titan-Slayer, it was like taking away their savior. I've been trying my hardest to fill in that hole left. Guest, you can say I felt it was all my fault," Ernest said, looking down at the ground.

Sam then came over and placed his hand on his shoulder. Ernest looked up and saw his fellow Titan-Slayer smiling down at him. Trying to offer some kind of comfort. The youngest of the two smiled back before walking up to the temple's last and largest mural. One that had Kong towering over the Iwi.

"This place was where they honored the last of their saviors," the young boy said, pointing at the mural.

"Is that...?" Lucy trailed off as she stared up at the mural.

"Yeah, that's Kong. He was king around here, and God to these people. Just like Godzilla. Kong's a pretty good king. Kept to himself, mostly. This is his home. We're just guests. And now, I'm his home," Ernest said, patting his chest.

"I hate to be rude," Jasper began.

"No, you don't," Lucy interrupted.

"But why'd you bring us to this creepy old place? All we really have to worry about is the curse, right?"

Ernest shook his head. "No. You have to worry about them." Ernest pointed to another mural. "Kong was the god on this island, but the devils live below us."

They turned their heads and saw the image of a large reptilian creature with only two long forelimbs and no hindlimbs, as well as long, prehensile, serpentine tails. However, Sam's eyes widened when he noticed the monster's head, which had the appearance of a skull.

"Skullcrawlers," he said with a whisper. "They're Skullcrawlers on this island?"

"What's a Skullcrawler?" Lucy asked with a frightened whimper.

"They're big lizard things. Nasty. Crafty bastards, and mean as hell. They come from the vents deep down. And for many years, that's where they've stayed, but this curse had woken up a bunch of them," Ernest said, feeling his anger rise. But he remained calm. "Kong hates them for what they did to his parents, and I've been able to take most of them out. That's the only reason we've made it this far. They're manageable when they're still small."

"What happens when they get too big?" Gray asked.

"Then they become Skull Devils. Also known as 'the big one.'"

"How big is it?" Happy asked.

"It's bigger," Ernest said, placing a hand on his chest. "It wiped out his whole family. Making Kong the last of his kind. That's why I'm still here, because if Kong's still on this island, then the big one comes up. And with the curse going on, it's bye-bye for everyone."

* * *

"There's a temple we should look into first. It's called the Temple of the Moon," Ernest told the others as they followed him through the jungles of Skull Island. After Ernest led them out of the village, they began their search around the island for any clue as to break the curse that plagued the island. "Just keep your eyes open. Up in the trees too."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Ants. Big ones," Ernest said. They all then heard the sound of birds chirping. "There's one. Sounds like a bird, but it's an ant."

"You really think we'll be able to find another way to lift the curse?" Natsu asked Sam as he and Gray walked on both sides of the Titan-Slayer.

"Well, there really isn't anything else we can do. That doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try and find another way. Destroying the moon will throw the world into chaos and upset the balance of nature for the planet." Sam said to the Dragon-Slayer. Even he knew the importance of the moon. "The oceans would be thrown out of order, and there would be no lights in the sky during the night.

"Without it, salmon could go extinct," Happy mention, walking next to Jasper.

"Why would that be a problem?" Jasper questioned, with his hands behind his head.

"They're my favorite fish!"

"Ugh, gross!" Jasper said, before whispering. "Sardines for life!"

"'Would you guys keep it down? We don't know what's lurking out here, so we shouldn't draw any attention,' the lady demands impatiently," said the Horologium spirit that Lucy was sitting in once again.

"Lucy, get out of there," Sam said, a little annoyed with Lucy using her spirit again when she was the one that wanted to get an early start on the mission.

"Listen, I was nearly eaten alive by a giant spider yesterday, and this curse is really freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against, and I'm scared," Lucy said nervously inside of Horologium.

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome! S-Class quests rule!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, pumping his fists. They walked out of the jungle and were now trekking across an open plane. Littered on the ground were some large rib bones.

"Yeah, I bet I could probably freeze that stupid curse," Gray boasted. Seemingly not noticing the bones. But Sam did.

"Think again, Gray, and take this more seriously, Natsu," Sam said to the two boys, looking at the bones. "I hate to say it, but Lucy's right. Skull Island is dangerous, and the creatures on this island are also affected by the curse. I, for one, don't want to see what a Skullcrawler's like when it transforms."

"Aye," Happy commented.

Ernest walked up a hill before stopping. The others caught up to him and were shocked by what they were standing in front of. In front of them was what could only be described as a boneyard of a battle. Bones were shattered everywhere, with the most noticeable being the skeletons of two giant apes. The area was covered by a yellowish mist that had a foul smell—the smell of death.

"Are those…" Sam trailed off.

"Yeah...That's Kong's parents," Ernest said grimly. "Along with the rest of his species. And the temple's right on the other side of the boneyard."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed, ready to run down into the misty graveyard before Ernest quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait, don't!" He said, yanking Natsu back. Thanks to his strength, he pulled the pink-haired boy off his feet. "This place is a big 'no-no' place."

"Well, it's what we need to go through to get to the temple, right?" Gray asked, walking past the Kong Titan-Slayer and started making his way towards the boneyard. "Whatever's down there, we'll handle it." Natsu got up and followed his rival, not wanting for Gray to get ahead of him. The cats and Horologium followed, but when Sam walked past Ernest, he stopped and turned back to his fellow Titan-Slayer.

"You coming?"

Ernest sigh. "I've only lived here for 14 years. What do I know?" He grumbled before moving forward.

Sam was the last one to enter into the gas covered mist and was hit with the deathly smell. His bare feet, which were used to stepping on rough surfaces, landed on a mixture of dirt and bones. Some were animal bones, and some were human bones. With his senses gone, he was treading cautiously and looked around for any kind of movement. Lucy was still inside of her spirit, but Natsu and Gray were on guard. Jasper Re-Constructed a laser gun, and Happy got on Natsu's back to hide behind him.

Together, they walked among the remains of Kong's parents. Having died together. Ernest looked around before noticing a large, three-toed footprint in the ground. The other Titan-Slayer walked over and looked down at it. The two looked at one another before they both transformed into their Titan forms.

The only other sound that was heard beside their footsteps was the ticking of Horologium's clock.

"Geez, I can't see anything," Natsu said, walking next to a hole. He lit a fire in a palm.

Suddenly the air coming out of the hole ignited into a large fiery explosion that knocked Natsu and Happy onto the ground.

"Watch it!" Ernest yelled from where he stood. "This place is filled with those holes."

Natsu got up and brushed off the dirt on his body when Gray gave a snide remark. "Looks like you can't use your fire, lizard brain."

"What was that!?" Natsu yelled, slamming his face against his Gray's as the two started arguing.

Sam was going to shout at the two to stop fighting, but was suddenly stopped by the sound of a creature. When he heard it, he turned around and was facing Lucy inside of Horologium. He heard the sound of the ticking, and his eyes widened in terror. "LUCY, WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late. The jaws of a large Skullcrawler came down and bit down on Horologium. Lucy screamed in terror as the monster pulled up and started shaking the spirit around.

"Lucy!" Natsu, Gray, and Happy screamed. Rushing to try and save her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Jasper yelled as he opened fire on the Skullcrawler.

But just as Lucy was about to be eaten, her Celestial Spirit suddenly poofed away. With the Skullcrawler still shaking its head, she was thrown out of its jaw. Flying threw the air as she screamed. The Skullcrawler saw Lucy and shot out its prehensile to grab her.

But then Natsu jumped up, grabbed Lucy, and punched the tongue away.

"Get away from Lucy, you bully!" Natsu roared in anger, as Lucy blushed a little.

The Skullcrawler screamed in pain as it pulled its tongue back into its mouth. It was about to attack again when Gray sent at it a wave of ice. The monster jumped over it and then dodged one of Sam's Atomic Breath before scurrying back into the gas mist.

Natsu set Lucy down and asked with concern. "Are you okay?" Lucy, still blushing slightly, nodded.

"It'll come back for another attack!" Ernest shouted, hearing the Skullcrawler roaring in the mist. He grabbed a bone as big as his body to use it as a bat.

Everyone got into a defensive circle in the center of the graveyard. Natsu ignited the flames in his hands. Sam's dorsal plates glowed as he powered up his Atomic Magic. Gray got his Ice-Magic to make him a shield and sword. Jasper was on the ground and summoned another gun to fight. Ernest clenched his ape fingers around the bone.

Everyone remained still and looked around for any signs of the Skullcrawler. Sam's ears picked up the sound of large feet, taking light steps on the ground, and looked in the direction it came from. Gray looked around before he suddenly heard the sound of the monster moving in front of him. But when it looked, there was no one Skullcrawler.

Ernest smelt the air before growling and turning to his left. He raised his bone weapon to strike.

"Death before dishonor," he whispered.

The Skullcrawler lunged out of the mist and charged at Ernest.

Ernest jumped at the Skullcrawler and swung his bone bat. Breaking into pieces as it smashed against the face of the monster. It shrieked in pain before quickly recovering and charged at the wizards. But was punched in the face by Ernest. The strength of Kong in him sent the Skullcrawler flying back and landing on a pile of bone.

"Now it's my turn! **Fire-Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu roared as he fired a powerful column of flames at the Skullcrawler. The creature screamed out in pain, as the fires covered most of its body.

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward the Skullcrawler. But even though they pierced the skin, it just whipped its tail to break the ice connecting Gray and the lances.

The Skullcrawler then whipped Natsu in the chest, sending him flying into Gray. The two flew through the air before slamming one of the ape skulls. Rocking it, which caused the situation to go from bad to worse when hundreds of large pterosaur-like creatures that were about the same size as adult humans came swarming out of the skull. They were green in color with yellow heads, orange wings, and long spear-like snouts covered with jagged edges.

"Those are some ugly-ass birds," Jasper said.

"Leafwings! Get out of there!" Ernest yelled at Natsu and Gray, as the smart-mouth cat started shooting at the swarm of Leafwings.

Natsu and Gray quickly got away as the Leafwings started descending on the wizards. Sam and the others fought them off. Now they were fighting not only the Skullcrawler but these little terror buzzers.

Sam used his Atomic Titan's claws to cut any bird that got too close, before noticing Lucy wasn't fighting. "Lucy! Use your whip!" He said, whipping his tail at another Leapwing. "And fight!

Lucy looked down at her whip and grabbed it. With a smirk, she started swinging it around. Taking out Leafwing after Leafwing with each crack of the whip.

When the birds were mostly gone, their attention was back on the Skullcrawler. The monster charged at Sam and attempted to eat him with the Titan-Slayer used his Atomic Titan's Claw to punch it in the face. Rearing its head up and then fired a short burst of his Atomic Breath.

The Skullcrawler screamed in pain as it managed to burn into, before rushing away. But before it could get any further, it heard the sound of Ernest's roar. Ernest had jumped high into the air, holding a triceratops' horn in his arms.

With a mighty roar, Ernest stabbed the horn through the head of the Skullcrawler. Instantly killing it. The monster's body slammed down into the ground and skidded across the dirt and bones before coming to a stop. Sam rushed over to the body, seeing Ernest climbing out from behind and stood on the back of the fallen monster. Both of them were panting before smirking and bellowing out their own roars into the sky. Claiming victory.

Jasper sent his weapons back to where they came from and joined the others as they were a little exhausted from the fight. "So, that was a Skullcrawler," he said.

* * *

"Haha! Did you see that thing when I burnt it?!" Natsu exclaimed with a big grin on his face. After leaving the gas-filled boneyard, they were back to trekking to the temple of the moon. Lucy was walking with them, but was looking around more. Anxious than before now that she was out of Horologium and the fact that she and the others had just fought against a Skullcrawler.

"In case you didn't see, your flames didn't do anything to stop it," Gray snarkily said.

Natsu glared at him. "Oh, like you really did to stop it."

"You wanna go, you fiery-mouth breather!?"

"Will you two stop it! You're going to attach another one of those things!" Lucy yelled at the two rivals.

Only to realize that Ernest, still in his Titan form, was randomly on her shoulders and trying to pick the bugs out of her.

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME, ERNEST!" Lucy angry screamed, throwing the Titan-Slayer off her shoulders and into a tree.

"I'm sorry, but you had a bug in your hair," Ernest said, rubbing his head.

"What?! Where?! Get it out!" Lucy screamed again, shaking her hair away.

Still in his Titan form too, Sam stopped and turned to tell them to keep it down, when the sounds of giant footsteps stopped him. "Now what?" He groaned, turning with everyone else. Standing over the trees with the sun blocking out its appearance was a giant figure. The creature started giggling in a high-pitch, threatening hiss.

The monster began reaching towards them when it was suddenly hit in the face in the face by Sam's Atomic Breath. The low powered beam of magic knocked it out, and the creature came crashing down onto the ground. Revealing it to a giant rat wearing a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges tied up the front with black strings. Completing the outfit was a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across its chest. It also had turquoise fur and a huge tail.

As it laid before them, Sam pinched his nose when he smelt its foul breath. "Ernest, what the hell is this rat thing?"

"I don't know. I've never even a creature like this before!" Ernest said, more confused about why it was wearing clothes.

"Well, whatever it is, we should leave before it gets back up," Sam stated.

"We should kick it butt while we have the chance!" Gray and Natsu yelled simultaneously as they started beating up the knocked out rat. Even Jasper got in on the action by hitting it with a bat.

Sam sighed while Ernest laughed at the other boys and the cat. "Hey, Ernest! Is that the temple," asked Lucy, pointing in the direction of a clearing. The others turned their heads to see a large stone temple with a half-moon insignia at the top of the entrance. The structure was covered in cracks, vines and looked like it hasn't been stepped into for years.

"That's it!" Ernest exclaimed, running towards the temple. Sam grabbed Gray and Natsu, pulling them away from the unconscious rat, before they, Lucy, Happy, and Jasper followed Kong's Titan-Slayer. They were soon walking through the ruin's entrance, entering into a large, mostly empty room.

The inside of the temple, like the outside, was in complete disarray. Stones and columns were all but destroyed, and the room looked like it was ready to come down at any moment. It was surprising that it was able to last as long as it did.

"Uwah, it's spacious," Lucy commented in an impressed tone., scanning over the massive room.

"And ready to fall apart at any moment," Jasper said, knocking on a block of stone. "What the hell is this place anyway?"

"I don't know. Must have been a temple the Iwi's built before I was born," Ernest said, looking at some of the statues. "Chief Moka said that Skull Island collected the moon's energy. Maybe this temple has something to do with it."

"What about Kong? Does he know about this place?" Sam asked.

"He mostly kept to himself, but this was likely made before the thousands of years in fear," Ernest said. "But it does make you wonder, huh?"

Meanwhile, Natsu had stopped paying attention and started slamming his foot on the floor. "This floor's really shabby too. Is it even safe to wake on?" Sam turned and noticed this. He was about to say something when the floor suddenly collapsed, sending everyone plummeting into the dark abyss.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Gray and Jasper yelled before they all landed.

A moment later, down at the bottom of the hole below, there was a piece of rocks in a pile of rubble. About fifteen seconds after the team fell down into the hole, the rubble pile started to shift before Sam rose up from the rocks. The rubble on his back and between his dorsal plates rolled off him as he stood up to his full height.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, looking at the others that had landed around the pile of rocks.

"We'd all be okay-if pinky here hadn't blown the floor out!" Jasper stated, glaring at the Dragon-Slayer. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you, you little asshole?!"

"It worked out okay, didn't it?" Natsu countered.

"Yeah! It worked out that we're now stuck down here because of you! None of this would be happening if it weren't you, Natsu!" Jasper yelled.

Ernest looked up at the top of the hole with Gray. Seeing that they were all now in the basement of the ruins. "So, what's the plan to get out of this place?" Gray asked everyone.

"I guess I could climb everyone out one at a time, but it'll take a long time," Ernest admitted with a shrug. "But we better get out of here. This cavern could be another one of the Skullcrawlers' tunnel system."

"It's a secret cavern! Since we're here, let's explore a little!" The Dragon-Slayer of the group, running off into a nearby passageway.

"Would you quit running around like a maniac!" Gray shouted.

"Is he always like this?" Ernest asked Sam and Lucy, as they all started running after the pink-haired young man.

"You have no idea," Lucy sighed.

They ran after Natsu down in the passageway, who was surprisingly fast. Thankfully, Natsu had stopped not too far ahead. "Natsu, don't go running off like that!" Sam chastised, walking up to his friend.

"Whoa…" Natsu said in awestruck, staring up at something. Sam looked up, and his eyes widened in shock, as was everyone else when they gazed upon it.

Imprisoned inside a massive chunk of ice was a massive, dark blue, humanoid monster. It had a large torso and two large arms that end in scaly hands. On the left and right part of the creature's torso, as well as around his neck, it was covered with a series of spikes. In addition, the beast had two large legs, whereas the feet resemble the ones of a bird, with additional spikes on the back. Its hair was mane-like in shape, and it flowed down to the nape of his neck. It had a pair of horns that point upwards, jutting from a plate on his forehead. The monster also has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

Sam stared at the monster in silence, just everyone else that was present. His senses were going crazy, telling him it was dangerous. Like it was radiating off the monster. In fact, he remembers this scent. It was too long ago that he'd sensed something like this before. "Godzilla...that's not a Titan...right?" He asked his father with a shaky voice.

"No. It's a demon. Just like Lullaby."

"That's impossible…" Gray trailed off. Sam turned his head to Gray and noticed that he out of everyone there looked the most disturbed. His pupils were shaking, sweat was dripping down from his brow, and he went pale. And his face carried with it a look of absolute shock and horror. "Deliora!?"

"You know this demon?" Sam asked, surprising the rest of his team.

"Wait, that thing's a demon?! Like that Lullaby thing!?" Jasper exclaimed, pointing at Deliora.

Gray ignored them and stepped forward. "How? How could this happen? How is it here?!" Gray asked frantically. His voice growing louder and slightly hysterical. Then Gray turned to Ernest and grabbed him by his shirt. "What the hell is it doing on Skull Island?!"

"I don't know!" Ernest exclaimed angrily, grabbing Gray arms and pulling them off. "I've never even seen this thing before!"

"But you have, right Gray?" Natsu asked, less unsettled by the demon and more by how his rival was acting. Never seeing the Ice Wizard losing it like he was now.

"T-There's no way…" Gray's arms were now trembling.

He was silenced when Lucy grabbed his shoulder. It was clear that Gray was not in a position to think rationally. So they first had to calm him down. "Gray, try to calm down."

Gray took a few deep breaths of air, and his shaking lessened. But he still had a look of terror.

"Gray," Sam said, walking up to the Ice-Make Wizard. His eyes were firmly staring into his. "This is a demon, right?"

"Yeah," Gray said through clenched teeth. Glaring at the demon with a look of hate. "Deliora, the Demon of Destruction."

"How do you know its name?" Sam asked, before the sound of footsteps behind them caught his attention. He gestured to the others to take cover, and they all hid behind a nearby rock formation. Once they were hidden, two men came out of the cavern.

The first man was a short, slim young man distinguished by his extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows. His eyes, too, are black, while his hair, which was arranged in a number of spikes pointing upwards, was unusually bright blue. He sported a green coat reaching down to his knees, sporting black sections in correspondence to the sleeves' outer part and on the sides' lower parts, below the plain dark belt with a rectangular buckle which, together with the two vertically striped, overlapping hems placed on the front, kept the garment closed. His pants were dark and loose, while his plain shoes were light-colored.

The second was a lean-built, mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features. He had a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which was colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing a resemblance to a canine muzzle. He had shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils, and dark eyebrows. Tattoos adorned both of his biceps: the right one bears the kana Sashimi (さしみ), while the other was adorned by a single, more elaborated one that looked like a guild mark. He was bare-chested, wearing an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bared a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee. Then, there was a red collar covered in hollow studs around his neck, and donned a pair of simple dark shoes, each adorned by a light, stylized footprint, similar to that of a cat, or maybe a small dog.

"The voices seemed to be coming from down here," said the short man before sighing. The dog man scratched his stomach. "I hate being awake during the day. But I don't want to be out there during the night."

Sam narrowed his eyes as he peeked over the boulders to watch the two guys. Listening in on their conversation.

"So, Toby, were you exposed to the Moon Drip? I mean, you've got those pointed ears," the blue-haired man said jokingly. This, however, just aggravate his companion.

"I already told you, they're a fashion statement, you jerk!" Toby yelled.

"I'm just teasing you, idiot," the blue-haired man said calmly.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Toby grumbled.

"Moon Drip? Did he mean the curse?" Lucy whispered.

"It's possible," Sam said, noting how the short man pointed out Toby's ears. "And if I had to guess, they're the ones behind it."

"Yuka, Toby! Something terrible has happened!" said a feminine voice, as a third person emerged from the cave system. That person was a young woman with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body wearing make-up to match her appearance. Her hair was tied into pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back.

"What is it, Sherry?" Yuka asked as Toby greeted the woman with a friendly wave.

"It's Angelica," Sherry said mournfully. "She's been attacked, and I'm so sad."

"You're crying because your stupid pet rat was attack?!" Toby barked. "Newsflash! Everything on this island is trying to us!"

"That rat was her pet?" Ernest asked. "And I thought Lucy was the weird one."

"Aye," Happy said.

"Shut up, you two," Lucy whispered in a low, threatening tone. Glaring at the Titan-Slayer and blue cat.

"Angelica is not a rat," Sherry said fiercely. "She's a brave hunter, prowling the jungles to protect us. She is...love."

Jasper turned to Sam and mouthed out a big 'WOW.' Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's completely nuts," he said.

Ernest took a whiff of the air, and it made him pull back his lips to expose his sharp teeth. "And they're not from Skull Island," he said, noticing how their scent was different from the Iwi.

"And they don't seem to be cursed," Happy commented.

"Are you sure it wasn't the Skullcrawlers? Ever since we began, they've been popping up everywhere on the island," Yuka said.

Ernest's eyes widened, and his anger grew. So they were the reason the Skullcrawlers were coming out. Whatever they were doing was disturbing them and bringing them up to the surface. He clenched his fists in anger and was ready to attack the three when Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. Stopping him from doing something reckless.

"No, she wasn't eaten. It was intruders. And it's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again," Sherry sighed. Sam's eyes narrowed. Was that what the Moon Drop is? Collected moonlight? Why were they doing this? And why weren't they affected by the curse. "Oh, this makes me so sad. This news would displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light."

"Agreed," Yuka said, grinning a sinister smile. Toby nodded.

"If they were here, then they've seen Deliora, and that means we can't allow them to live," Sherry said, clasping her hands together. "We shall give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them...love."

"IT'S CALLED DEATH! WE'LL KILL THEM!" Toby yelled, stomping his foot.

Sam looked down at the ground and picked up a rock from the ground. He quickly threw it down the tunnel and got back behind cover. The rock hits against the walls of another cavern, getting the attention of the trio responsible for the curse. After hearing the echoing sound of the rock, they went to investigate. Leaving the Fairy Tail alone in the demon's final resting place.

"Good thinking, Sam," Lucy.

"What now?" Natsu asked grumpily. "Why didn't we just jump those guys and beat some answers out of them?"

"Yeah! They're the reason the Skullcrawlers are going wild in the first place! Next time I see them, I'm gonna crush them!" Ernest exclaimed with anger.

"Will you keep it down?! We don't know anything about these guys. Why they're here? What is has to do with Deliora? And who this Cold Emperor is and what he wants with the moon," Sam said to the others. He then shot Gray a look, as the young man was still staring up at the frozen Deliora. "Gray. You know more about this thing than any of us do, so it's time that you start explaining what's going on."

Gray was still wondering what the three people they just saw wanted with Deliora and why they bring it here. But, he nodded and started to explain. "Alright...It was sealed in an iceberg on the northern continent a decade ago," he said, causing Natsu and Lucy's eyes to widen. "It's an immortal demon that went on a rampage in the Land of Isvan. Killing countless people. My master, Ur, the woman that taught me my Ice-Make magic, sacrificed her life to seal it."

Lucy gaped, and Natsu looked slightly shaken by this. Sam's hardened expression turned to one of empathy and sadness.

As his fist clenched tightly, Gray's hand began to build up frost. A cold mist billowed off his arm. "I don't know how it's related to Skull Island's curse, but this isn't something that should be here. The Cold Emperor...I don't care who he is, but if he's going to tarnish Ur's legacy, I'll make him regret the day he was born!" Gray exclaimed in rage.

Sam grabbed Gray's arm and used his powers to absorb the ice magic. "We will stop them, but please, try not to lose yourself," he said gently, but firmly. He then lets him go.

"Why don't we just finish it off?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, a little fire will do the trick," Natsu said, approaching the frozen Deliora while stretching his muscles.

Suddenly, Gray punched Natsu in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground. Happy gaped in shock, Lucy put her hands to her mouth, and Jasper summoned two guns and pointed them at Gray. "Whoa! Whoa! What the hell's your problem!" He yelled, ready to pull the triggers.

"Yeah! Isn't he your friend?" asked Ernest, also ready to fight against the Ice Wizard.

"Everyone, stop!" Sam said, placing himself between the two and Gray, before turning to the latter. "The fuck do you're doing?"

Gray shot him a serious glare. "I don't want Natsu, his flames, or anyone else anywhere _near_ it!" He shouted before continuing in a dangerously low voice. "If the ice melts and Deliora get free, nothing will be able to stop it."

"Oh, hello! Get a clue, Ice-Stripper! Natsu's fire wouldn't even leave a dent in that iceberg," Jasper said, lowering his guns. With Natsu nodding.

Gray tried to retort, but fell silent. Tearing his gaze away from the others. "If this thing was so powerful, how was your master able to stop it?" Ernest asked.

"Ur cast a magic called Ice Shell to trap Deliora," Gray explained, his hair covering his eyes as he stared at the ground. "It made a type of ice that can never be melted. Even with some incredible fire magic, this ice wouldn't melt. If they knew they couldn't melt it, why would they bring this demon this here?"

"Maybe it had something to do with that Moon Drip thing that they were talking about?" Lucy offered.

"Then our best bet will be to wait for the night to come," Ernest said. "We'll find out what's going on, and we wouldn't have to be out in the jungle to get eaten." Sam nodded his head in agreement. When the night comes, they'll finally be able to put an end to this curse. All they had to do was wait.

**_Godzilla will Return!_**

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out! I have school work and projects, and not to mention some writer's block that I had to overcome. But I've finally finished this chapter. We're starting the Skull Island Arc off with a bang with action and comedy. **

**So, let's talk about it. **

**First off, we have Ernest. While he doesn't have as big of a role, he is still one of the main characters for this arc. Skull Island is his home after all. His Titan form was rather easy to do since Kong's an ape. I kind of image Ernest's Titan form as a mixture of human and chimpanzee or gorilla. There really wasn't much of him showing off his powers, as he's only shown to have the same strength and agility that Sam has. But I'm likely going to give him lightning powers. In the original _King Kong vs. Godzilla_, Kong was able to absolute electricity, but wasn't shown to have any lightning power beyond that. I'm not sure if the Monsterverse will give Kong powers of his own for _Godzilla vs. Kong_, but I'd like to see him have lightning powers or something to even the odds. **

**And just as Skull Island takes over as Galuna Island, the Iwi's from Kong: Skull Island are the people who live on the island. Other than that, though, they're still the same people. But considering that the Iwi people are the only people to live on the island, I fingered just to make them the island dwellers. Although, some of them don't seem to like Ernest all too much. Not like how the village treated Naruto, but Ernest now must take on Kong's responsibilities. **

**And then we have so of the island's nasty creepy crawlies and monsters trying to kill them. With Lucy almost getting killed by the Mother Longlegs and the team fighting against one of the Skullcrawlers and a flock of Leafwings. While I would have loved to have them fight off more of the monsters on the island, I'm not sure if I'll be about to get to all of them. I know I'm not going to get to all of them. So, I might as well get to as many as I can. **

**I'm going to move onto "The Seventh Son," but then I'm coming back! I'm going to zig-zag from "Godzilla: The Titan-Slayer" to my other stories until I'm completed this arc, and I'm likely going to continue doing that whenever I get to an arc for this story. **

**Thank you very much for reading. "Godzilla: The Titan-Slayer of Fairy Tail" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you have any questions or discussions that you want to have for me, please tell me in a Review or a PM. And if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it. No Flaming!**

**Thank you for reading. May God bless you, and have a great day!**


End file.
